


Seafaring Travels!

by Zauctor



Series: Burning Stars. (A Series of Post Pokemon Sun and Moon Fanfics) [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 53,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zauctor/pseuds/Zauctor
Summary: Gladion was forced to take Lillie and his rival Elio along for a trip to Johto to return a Lugia home. The boys ended up surprising Lillie with a mysterious egg!





	1. Setting Sail To Johto!

**Author's Note:**

> If you read Falling Through A Hoop! You caught up with the series, enjoy!

In a lab at Aether Paradise, Wicke was busy sorting out some files. Ever since Gladion has returned from Kalos and recovered from a flu around two weeks ago: she was noticed the teenager was busy studying the various places in the world where a Lugia would naturally live in as well as preparing the Lugia he captured during his journey from Kalos. She was suspicious about why Gladion is spending his time at the house of the Alolan Champion Elio as of the past month, but she is stilling her tongue until Gladion was in the mood to speak of why.

FFFWOH!

The door opened, Gladion noticed Wicke was busy and calmly waited for her to finish putting the last file into a cabinet; the Chief Branch dusted herself and asked. "Master Gladion, is something a matter?"

Gladion nodded with a determined yet faded frown. "I'm going to take a boat to Johto to release Lugia, tell the others where I am at; I should be back before too..."

FFFFWOH!

The door opened to Elio rushing in to speak of something himself. "M...Me, Lillie and Hau found out what you are doing. We talked to the three birds if they wanted to be released back in the wild; they rather stay with us since as Dex worded it, we proved our worth! Gladion, do you mind me and Lillie coming with you?"

Gladion posed in annoyance. "You two have one hour to prepare. If you have someone going after your title around now then you are not going to be prepared!" Elio smiled. "I had the last of the Title Defense challengers beaten half an hour before I got here and Lillie is already packed up!"

Gladion frowned sharply knowing he is not going to shake company off and left in silence. Wicke sighed and asked Elio. "Are you sure it is a good idea to bother Gladion over this? It seems like something he wants to do alone."

Elio agreed. "I got some personal reasons to go to Johto and Lillie wanted to train Registeel more... something about a Totem Salazzle harassing him. When I told her, she thought it would be a good experience to help him bond with others more."

Wicke imagined the Registeel and Lillie walking together in the National Park. "Do you have other reasons?"

Elio had one he was willing to tell her. "Nathan needs more training, not many trainers wanted to fight me and he is still a Lairon. It should be a few battles before he becomes an Aggron, then I need to find a move tutor. I just need to pack up my bags and have the ghosts guard the house, I'm sure Gladion will let you know what else is happening."

Wicke gave a faint smile. "Have a safe journey!" Elio smiled back and prepared to take his leave.

At Hau'oli's marina.

Gladion finished purchasing his ticket; with the boat arriving in twenty minutes he was about to find some relief. "Have something else to do... please!"

Arriving to the marine is Lillie in her traveler form; a blue jacket hiding a black sleeveless turtle neck, azure jeans to match the jacket and a black cap she is adjusting in a determined smile as she was carrying a rather substantial amount of baggage with her left hand. "Johto's region is mostly forest and you never know what we will find!"

Gladion tried to ask. "Lillie, are you sure it's a good idea to go to Johto with me? It isn't that long of a trip."

Lillie puffed up her cheeks and placed her right hand at a hip. "There hasn't been anything to do during the past month other than keeping my pokemon trained. I heard Johto practices a tradition where you can take your pokemon out for a walk and it would be good exercise for Cain and the others!"

Gladion kept calm and countered the argument. "That might make the trip longer than expected, the only reason I am going to allow this is if Elio is able to actually get ready on my time and the clock is ticking to get a ticket!"

The door opened, Elio was in his usual wear except it was completed with black capri pants and a plain tee navy blue shirt; His baggage was only one stroller and a master ball. "I'm taking Little Horn with me. Lillie what sort of pokemon you have for emergencies?"

Lillie smiled at Gladion smug and answered Elio. "Isaac is coming with me."

Gladion knew that the two are on time and asked Elio. "What do you have to even do in Johto that would justify coming with me? If you expect it to be like Unova or Kalos... your going to be disappointed."

The opposing teenager knew his rival was trying to convince him that the trip was minor, Elio took out his Rotom Dex and showed a list. "Gladion, Lillie, do any of these sound irrational or diverting too much of our time?"

The siblings read the list; see Lugia go home, partake in the bug catching contest, catch something decent in the contest, train Nathan and get more apricorn balls. Gladion finished reading and answered in curiosity. "I'm not going to wait for you and the Whirl Islands is the first place I am going, also what are you going to do with those pokeballs?"

Elio answered the question first. "Keep them around for when a very special capture comes along. Lillie used those two fast balls for some impressive catches and some of those can be pretty good in a pinch, also Gladion the Whirl Islands is surrounded by whirl pools! You need one of these."

Elio prepared a dive ball and sent out an large pink fish with strange hand like fins: known as Alomomola. It was flopping on the ground, bubbling a friendly hello as his trainer explained the details. "His name is Floats and he is one of the few pokemon I caught to fill the Dex that I haven't released into the wild because he is pretty good when I know a water pokemon nearby is in trouble. He can learn a move that you are going to need to clear the whirlpools! The move is called whirlpool!"

Gladion found it awkward and asked with an eyebrow raised. "How long were you preparing for this trip?"

Elio answered boldly. "You are pretty good at keeping things to yourself and I have been staying out of most of your personal issues. But I found it obvious you were organizing a trip yesterday when I saw you at the Pelago with Silvally and talking to Lugia."

Gladion remembered. "You were talking with Moltres, your Heatran and Kalden. I didn't think I spent that long or made it awkward."

Lillie saw the time and warned Elio. "We need to get our tickets if going is truly okay! Brother, is it okay?"

Gladion smiled in defeat. "I may have need to get to the islands after all! You better hurry before the tickets are gone!"

Elio called back the Alomomola back and joined Lillie in the ticket purchase; Gladion kept smiling until he noticed the two got their tickets and switched to a frown. "A longer trip still doesn't mean we will goof off in that region. No one home will mind otherwise?"

Lillie answered clearly as the boat was announced to arrive. "Since Elio finished his duties as champion; including filling in paper work that decides on whether the trials stay or not, it should be like you want it. A fast trip!"


	2. A Baby is Found Near a Nest!

Two days after leaving Alola

Toot toot "We are now arriving at Olivine City!"

The trio got out of their cabins to find a simple yet gorgeous city dazzled with both the shine of the moon and a light house that guided the distant sea. Lillie stretched her arms and announce what she is going to do. "I'll check the maps and have Lola with me to enjoy some of the sights. You two finish your business!"

Elio prepared the dive ball and an ultra ball. "Bob, we need your help!"

Out came a Bibarel that was chattering a question, Elio smiled and request the Bibarel follow to the east side toward a beach. "So boss, anything we are to expect besides water types?"

Gladion felt uneasy with what Elio called him. "Some of the locals may start to annoy us for a battle. Since they are Swimmers, they might all have water types as well."

Elio let out an Alolan Raichu. "Any who don't get the clue is easy prize money for me. You don't mind me getting them out of the way for you?"

Gladion's uneasy feel turned into a blush as he saw Elio get on the Bibarel. "I... don't."

Both teenagers were on the Bibarel; Elio sent out his Alomomola out and gave the order to swim.

Gladion used a repel spray to at least have some part in keeping the wild pokemon away, the swimmers that failed to understand why getting into a battle was a bad idea were quickly and unceremoniously beaten by the Alolan Raichu. When they made it to what seems like a collection of islands surrounded by whirlpool's, they found a large whirlpool dragging them in.

Elio shouted. "FLOATS USE WHIRLPOOL!" The Alomomola sank into the water and waved his fins.

Woosh!

The whirlpool's rotation altered from the force, it let out a splash and dissipated; Gladion guessed as to why the whirlpools. "If Lugia's wings can cause storms in the air, maybe it's power results in the whirlpools be ever flowing?"

Elio thought of the theory and agreed. "Has to be. It's one way to keep people out. Floats, stay near us while we handle business!" The Alomomola splashed, following the eager Bibarel and the bored Raichu toward the shore of the first island. Gladion prepared the pokeball and let out a Lugia that immediately smelled home.

It gave a glow to Gladion, the blond teenager felt a voice in his head give a request. "I know this place enough. If you go to the island south east from this one, there should be a cavern leading somewhere deep enough. Once there I can return home with no complications!"

Gladion shook the telepathy out and was prepared to call the Lugia back. "Less storms would be nice. Thank you for telling me!"

Elio noticed Gladion's reaction and got back on the Bibarel. "When you have a psychic type of that power they sometimes do that, Isaac done that plenty of times."

Gladion got on the Bibarel and spoke what he knows. "If they don't it is either because they don't want to or their psychic powers is in another category."

Elio agreed. "Like how Nebby or Solgaleo's power is traveling between reality. Isaac's goes in different levels if the thing with Gengar is anything."

Gladion listened as they went past the next island. "It's power affects your sense of hearing to where you can understand what a pokemon is saying... you let that."

Elio sighed. "Took nearly two months before I knew he could do that." The Bibarel stopped at a whirlpool leading to a south eastern island, the Alomomola used whirl pool to clear the way.

Elio kept his Raichu with him as he and Gladion got off the Bibarel, the Alomomola sensed something and asked in a bubble.

Gladion guessed. "Since you let Lillie have the Rotom Dex, I think Alomomola sensed something is wrong?"

Elio shrugged. "By their nature Alomomola tend to do that. Floats you don't have to ask me for that; if you sense someone in need, go help them! Gladion and I will be finished before long so be back here."

The Alomomola smiled and sank into the sea, Gladion asked. "You have supplies needed in case it is an injured pokemon?"

Elio smiled and adjusted his bag. "It might take us a day longer to travel; but if it's a pokemon in need then we got to help it." Gladion hid a smile before following Elio into a cave leading deep down.

The cavern itself was not much save for the Seel's, Krabby's and many Golbat's that knew better from the smell; Gladion broke the silence. "I know you admired Lugia for some time. How have you come to the knowledge of this pokemon?"

Elio kept walking and answered in a tone of envy. "There was an old school report I did on Lugia, that is how I knew all that I know. There are two towers at Ecruteak city to know of, one is the Bell Tower dedicated to Ho-oh; a fire flying type that is at the end of a rainbow and is known to have brought three pokemon back. The Legendary Beasts that roam the land; Entei, Raikou and Suicune. The other that was burned down use to dedicated to the other, it is highly said in legends that the other pokemon is Lugia... though because there is more than one Lugia there is more to the legend."

Gladion guessed the reason. "It may have happened a long time ago and Lugia was able to thrive in these islands without causing a scene."

Elio was still jealous. "They know of their power, yet they choose to live down here. It is also said a Lugia will approach a trainer with a silver wing, its a feather."

Gladion heard Elio's tone and asked. "You want to let what you really feel out? Because I keep hearing that when ever I bring it up and I see how you stare!" Elio sighed in defeat. "I already said I am jealous that you caught a Lugia among other things regarding you and that pokemon. What more can be said that isn't already said?"

Gladion shook his head. "You explained enough, lets get going."

In going down to the deepest part of the cavern, the two teenagers looked in awe at the sight of a underground lake.

Water was falling downward from the ocean outside, two bells were at the side; Elio guessed as he looked around, his heart leaping in excitement. "This must be where Lugia is honored. Gladion, your ready to say your goodbyes to that Lugia or do you need a minute?"

Gladion took the pokeball and walked toward the lake; he activated it and pressed the release button before sending the Lugia out. He spoke calmly. "Your finally back home. Sorry it took so long!"

The Lugia flapped his wings, causing the lake to form waves. He turned around to the two trainers and nodded in thanks before letting loose a haunting cry.

Splash!

The Lugia flew into the waterfall, the cry echoed through out the cavern; Gladion was taking in what he had done until he noticed a flicker fluttering down. A silver wing, he took it and placed it in a bag before facing an Elio that was more in awe than envy. "Lugia actually gave you that wing, I think you been blessed!"

Gladion was frowning sharply. "He only came that day because of that Hoopa, should we get out of here before you get... weird?"

Elio snapped out of his awe. "The sooner we get out of here the sooner I can get my mind off of this. Still it isn't every day we see something like this."

Gladion's frown wasn't any sharper. "It isn't, but if we are only traveling in Johto for a few minor things; the last thing we need is you meeting another legendary. I might have a few things I want to manage myself in regards to that Mankey you allowed Aether to take care of!"

The two teenage boys agreed as they left, the Bibarel yawned bored and the Raichu wanted to go back in his ball. On returning to the outside world, Elio was about to call the Raichu back when he noticed his Alomomola carrying something rather strange. "Wha..."

Gladion noticed as well, a strange, blue, jelly like egg: it's center looked like a red core and surrounding the core is yellow spot. "This is what you found?"

The Alomomola smiled in relief for the eggs saftey, Elio guessed. "This egg was in a bad spot when you found it?"

The Alomomola gave a yes, Gladion's stare of curiosity turned into a more determined sense of duty as he picked the egg up. "We can't leave this thing alone. We should take this in until it hatches and what ever pokemon comes out is able to fend for itself... unless it is something you want to keep."

Elio's curiosity turned to a reluctant sigh. "I already told you of all those pokemon I released, I don't want to develop that habit with rare pokemon. We will talk to Lillie when we get back; Bob, Surfer we should get back to Olivine!"

In Olivine.

Lillie was busy in the top of a light house with a familiar brown hair woman in a mostly blue dress, the woman's hair was long and had two short pig tails to compliment it. "That Ampharos is catching down with something again?"

Jasmine nodded as the Ampharos was feeling woozy. "It is a long trip to Cianwood for the medicine and I don't want to leave Amphy alone."

Lillie knew a pokemon that may help the Ampharos. "I'll be right back that medicine may not be needed."

The teenage girl went out of the lighthouse and barely noticed the two boys coming back. Elio asked. "Hey Lillie you mind if I have Rotom back?" Lillie did and rushed to the pokemon center before saying much; Elio and Gladion wondered what was the emergency as they decided to sit down on a bench looking over into the sea.

The egg was already making sounds as Elio asked the Rotom Dex. "You know what is in this egg?" The Rotom Dex scanned as Gladion sent out his Silvally to enjoy the moons departure. "BZZT! Boss... where did you find this egg? BZZT!" Gladion answered stoically. "Neither of us did... that Alomomola did. Do you know or not?"

The Dex smiled nervously as Elio sent out the Genesect. "BZZT! It's an very rare egg that hatches into a mythical pokemon! BZZT!"

The Genesect was stretching when he scanned the egg himself and flinch. "Your not telling anyone because it would ruin the surprise?! Fine, boss I know of this one from ages ago! The one pokemon not even my kind would hunt."

Elio stared in shock. "Sounds like a pretty powerful pokemon to scare even you."

Gladion's Silvally smelled the egg, it barked a question. (Are we going to have to see it captured?)

Gladion had a dive ball prepared. "Depending on if it is safe to let out or not. A suitable ball would make travel easier."

The Genesect stared at the egg and saw it begin to glow. "You better get ready to catch it because that's been in the sea for a while!'

Gladion noticed the glowing became a more intense red, it swelled in his arms as Elio came closer to witness the hatching. Two tendrils grew out and the red glow became a white flash, nearly blinding the two teenagers; when their vision is cleared they saw a blue fairy like pokemon that feels like water: with a red gem on it's lower body, the Rotom Dex described the pokemon. "BZZT! Manaphy, the seafaring pokemon! It's body makes up of 80% water, it is born with a wondrous power that lets it bond with any pokemon. It is normally found on a cold sea floor! BZZT!"

Both teenagers flinched at the description, Gladion asked the Genesect. "This is the reason you don't go after this?"

Genesect nodded and was anticipating something. "It's for a lot of reasons and your going to find out one in aro..."

The Manaphy slowly opened its yellow eyes, he saw two figures above it; a blonde that was having a mellow frown wondering what is going to happen, the other black hair that is smiling in awe. It squirmed for a moment in shock from the sight, it was about to sniffle something until the blonde adjusted his arms to make it feel more comfortable.

The black hair teenager whispered in a comforting tone. "Welcome to the world Manaphy!"

The Manaphy was still squirming in shock from the noise and was startled by the noise. It looked at both confusingly and asked the blonde. "Ma...Mama?!"

The blonde flinched in shock until the black haired figure spoke. "No he technically isn't!"

Manaphy asked him instead. "Mama?!"

The black haired figure shook his head. "Wrong again, Gladion and I are both male. So you can call him the male version of the word mama. Papa... or daddy!"

Manaphy smiled at Gladion and clapped. "Papa!"

Gladion was blushing red and glaring at Elio. "You didn't just..." Manaphy smiled at Elio and clapped even more. "Papa!"

The Genesect was about to hide a laugh until Silvally stopped him with a growl. (Whats so funny?)

The Genesect asked the Silvally. "When ever a pokemon hatches, the first thing they see they often imprint on. That is why my kind don't hunt them when one does hatch, think the boss might have done something to make this weird?"

Silvally wondered what until he heard the Manaphy cheering at both Elio and Gladion. "Papa! Papa! Papa!"

It took Elio a moment of cheering back. "Yes, we a..." His stopped, his eyes widened as he kept the smile. "we are papa's."

Gladion's blushing wasn't going away and he spoke in a hushed tone. "We need to talk to Lillie, this may have changed things for him." Elio was blushing more as he saw Lillie and an Audino leaving the lighthouse. "We may want to figure out how this is..."

Lillie saw Elio and Gladion with a baby pokemon, she rushed towards them in a squeal. "Who's that pokemon?!"

The squeal scared the Manaphy, he held onto Gladion about to cry; the brother didn't know what to do. "We talk about this in the pokemon center! Have the Nurse Joy check on him."

The group agreed as they took a short trip. In the pokemon center, the Nurse and Lillies Audino examined the Manaphy after Elio calmed it down. "The nurse is here to help pokemon like you get better or study you for anything we need to know. She is a very nice person."

The Manaphy was hesitate but trusted his papa's judgement, the Audino and Nurse Joy smiled in telling the news. "Congratulations on the newborn, he is very healthy. Where did you find the egg?"

Elio explained where it came from, the Nurse flinched. "Near the Whirl... its a good thing you had that Alomomola rescue the egg when you did. It wouldn't have survived in those conditions."

Gladion prepared a dive ball and asked. "Because of how young it is, we are going to have to care for it until it can fend for itself?"

The Nurse nodded. "Pokemon develop very quickly, it shouldn't take that long but it is still a delicate process. I can tell just by how quick you and your friend was quick to respond that you would do a great job!"

Elio's smile turned to an exhausted yawned. "We want to use a room for the day. We need to get some things straight for Manaphy soon."

Gladion felt an exhausted yawn approach and asked the Manaphy. "You want to go in this ball? It's a sure way to keep you safe when traveling with you in the open isn't a good idea."

Manaphy stared at the dive ball in an infant like curiosity and tapped the ball, he noticed the glow as he was dragged in.

Shake...shake...shake... click!

The Manaphy was caught, Gladion opened the dive ball to let out a Manaphy that was shaking startled; his papa apologized. "I am sorry but it was needed."

Manaphy saw Gladion's apologetic frown and saw Elio's concern look, asked. "Ball good?"

Elio nodded. "Like Gladion said, its needed to keep you safe; is it actually scary?" Manaphy shook his head but was clinging to Gladion, showing he rather not be in the ball at the moment. Both were given the keys to a three person room and began to settle for the night.

Lillie and her Audino were sitting by one bed as the two boys were going to use a two bunk bed; the girl smiled at seeing the Manaphy nestled up in her brothers arms. "I'm sorry that I didn't notice you while you were handling Manaphy. I didn't mean to scare him."

Gladion stared in a calm tone. "It's okay. You were busy with something. Elio, you mind telling Manaphy a little more of who Lillie is, just so he doesn't cry like that."

Elio was about to claim the top bunk when he heard the request. "Sure... you mind if I hold Manaphy for a minute?"

Gladion didn't and gave baby holding duty to the Alolan Champ; Elio walked to Lillie and whispered to Manaphy. "The lady didn't mean to scare you, she just got excited on seeing us with you. Lillie is a very nice person and... meets a lot of qualifications to be a mama."

The Manaphy looked up at Elio to listen, then turned his head to Lillie who was giving a smile that is saying. "I'm sorry for my behavior."

Manaphy stared at a face similar to Gladion's that was slow to approach, offering to hold him for a moment. Manaphy felt Lillie's gentle arms lift him and he squirmed shouting. "Not the papa!"

He leaped back to Elio's arms, Lillie backed away in acceptance. "Guess I am not. Elio, Gladion... this means you two are his parents!"

Elio agreed and whispered to the Manaphy. "You want to be with me for the night? Your papa spent a lot of time holding you."

Manaphy smiled and giggled, Elio was about to take the top bunk when Gladion stopped him in a sharp frown. "That's no place for a baby! He could crawl out while you are sleeping and fall, I'll take the top bunk for now!"

Elio watched Gladion climb up and prepared for a long sleep, the boy whispered to the Manaphy. "Papa is like that and I didn't think he would be that protective. Hey Dex, do you know the moves Manaphy knows?"

The Rotom Dex buzzed an answer. "BZZT! Manaphy's known moves is tail glow, water sport and bubble. BZZT!"

Elio was impressed by tail glow and asked the Manaphy. "You want me to show you what you can do later? It's kind of needed and they might compliment tail glow much better." Gladion listened and responded in a harsh tone. "We will talk about that before we introduce him to T.M's, now see you when we wake up!"

Lillie watched the two boys fall asleep and prepared to fall asleep herself, the Audino asked. "Aud?" (Should we call home because of this?)

Lillie petted the Audino. "Medic, we will worry when we get to Ecrutek City. Yawn! Thank you for helping Amphy. Zzz!"


	3. Manaphy's First Moves!

Manaphy woke up some time after he met his papa's. He stared at Elio and squirmed out of his arms to look around the bed, he saw a pink feline resting in Lillie's arms and flinched; tapping Elio's shoulder to wake him up, he heard a voice in his head. "Are you sure you want to wake pops like that?"

The Manaphy was startled before the voice continued. "It's just telepathy. Most psychic types or legendaries tend to talk like this! I'm over by mum's!"

Manaphy turned around to find the feline by Lillie, smiling as his eyes continued to glow. Manaphy thought about Lillie. "Not the papa?"

Mew giggled. "Where did you get that name?"

Manaphy answered. "She isn't either my mama or papa. Papa helped me know that!"

The Mew found the name and reason for it funny, but knew it would hurt Lillie if the Manaphy kept calling her not the papa. "How about you call Lillie, aunt! It is how I call Gladion uncle."

Manaphy bubbled out of his mouth in curiosity. "Auntie?"

Mew nodded. "She is Gladion's sister. There is more going on between her and the papa you are with; I'll tell you when your older."

The Rotom Dex buzzed awake and was about to turn the trumpets on, Manaphy shot bubbles to make the Dex go back in Elio's bag. "BZZT! Fine, they will wake themselves up! BZZT!"

Manaphy asked Mew. "What's papa's plans today?"

Mew stared at Elio and answered. "Depends, you think you are ready to battle this early?"

Manaphy asked staring at Elio. "What's a battle?"

Mew sighed and answered. " It is when two trainers have their pokemon fight each other. Most of the time it is for fun!"

Manaphy cooed at Lillie who was sleeping a dream. " Does auntie have pokemon like..."

Mew interrupted him. "Yes! A Pidgeot, a Druddigon and a Volcarona."

Lillie began to stir, waking up to the sight of a Manaphy staring at her. "Yawn! Good morning Manaphy!"

Manaphy asked. "Auntie?" Lillie smiled and prepared to get herself up. "Yes I am."

Elio was drooling and making a kissing face before he woke up. "Li... Wait you... What!"

Elio flinched and woke up, sweating nervously at the sight of Lillie. "H...hey Lillie, hey Manaphy!"

The Mew floated in Elio's arms for a nuzzle. "Hello to you too Isaac!"

The Manaphy smiled and clapped. "Battle! Battle!"

Elio's smile became more excited. "We will get to that soon; before that however, would you like to learn some new moves?"

The Manaphy bubbled until Gladion woke up to what Elio was saying. "Should we talk about this outside?"

Elio heard the irritated tone and answered. "Yes, because this is rather important and... complicated. Manaphy, you mind being in the ball for now?"

The Manaphy frowned in disappointment. "No, we play soon?" Elio's couldn't stand the frown as he saw Gladion call the Manaphy back.

Lillie was getting her cap on and spoke of what she is going to do. "Elio, I know you and Gladion are having an issue with what is best for the Manaphy. While you talk about this, I'll call home to tell the others why we are going to be back late."

Gladion yawned and was getting himself down. "That would be needed, then we can actually travel this region while we are at it."

After lunch.

The two teenage boys got out of the pokemon center and to an isolated alleyway of the city. Gladion asked in a furious frown. "Manaphy isn't even born a day and already you had him wanting to battle?!"

Elio didn't even flinch. "He asked me that on his own!"

Gladion scoffed at what he heard. "Yeah right! You started to ask him to learn some T.M moves, why?"

Elio was starting to form a frown of his own. "Aside from tail glow, bubble is the weakest water move and would any one really use a fire move on a pure water type?"

Gladion's frown didn't go away, but he agreed. "So you are having him learn better moves? Still, what is to gain from all that besides making him good for battle?"

Elio answered more clearly, trying to stay calm. "If Manaphy has a good enough move pool for coverage, he would be able to defend himself better with some of these moves; especially out there when he meets someone not so friendly."

Gladion didn't flinch himself. "If your actually going to let him go!"

Elio's blood boiled in annoyance. "Ju... Let's just see how the week goes."

Gladion stared stoically as he let out Manaphy. "Then go teach him some moves, lets see what he can learn."

Elio's glare wasn't loosening; he calmly placed the T.M for thunderbolt into a video machine, it scanned Manaphy and read him incompatible.

Elio frown and place in the T.M for ice beam instead. "Water types learn this all the time... lets.."

It showed it to be compatible as Manaphy noticed the frown. "Papa?"

Elio answered. "Papa and I are about to have a nasty argument, do you want to learn ice beam? It is good against grass types!"

Manaphy bubbled innocently and nodded; Elio showed the video of a pokemon aiming at something and shooting a frigid beam. Manaphy watched and aimed a similar beam at Elio by accident; Elio rolled out of the way with his heart racing. "Ma... Manaphy, be careful where you aim your moves. Not everyone appreciates that and it might scare people!"

Gladion was checking his bag and had a Wynaut plush toy ready. "If you want to practice a move, aim at this!" The plush toy was placed in the middle of the alleyway, Manaphy focused again shot it.

The plushie held, Elio was about to ask as Gladion answered. "It's something I use for training. Not too common of a toy and is designed to be beaten up, whats the next move you want it to learn?"

Elio was searching the moves, one compatible move caught is eye. "That's actually pretty good!"

Elio showed the video of a pokemon channeling green power and shooting it in a blast, the Manaphy focused with his antenna; Gladion saw the move and guessed. "Energy ball?"

The Manaphy couldn't focus, the energy only trickled. "How I do this?"

Elio answered even more calm. "Forget about water sport and focus like in the video, you have the potential."

The Manaphy nodded and channeled again, the green power from the nearby plants went into the antenna; he shot at the plush toy.

Pew!

It fell over from the blast, Elio is forming a smile as he prepared two disks for the machine. "Manaphy, your better off without bubble; but do you want to know surf or scald?"

Manaphy wondered what the difference is as Gladion explained. "Surf is a rather powerful water type move that hits all pokemon, scald is weaker but it leaves a crippling burn. Both are useful."

Manaphy smiled and reached for the T.M labeled Surf. Elio showed a video of a water type shooting a wave of water all around, Manaphy followed perfectly as he lifted himself in a jet of water and crashed down. The water swept the alleyway and was about to land on the two boys.

Splash! Drip...drip!

Both were pushed against a wall, Elio adjusted his hat as Gladion adjusted his hair; Elio still smiled. "Now with tail glow, your moves will hit even harder. We will talk about more training in soon, you still done a very good job!"

The Manaphy cheered and leaped into Elio's arms, Gladion put his Wynaut plush into the bag and asked. "Manaphy is a bit stronger than we expected with the new moves, Now what? I heard the pokemon near the route is pretty strong for a newborn to fight!"

Elio prepared a master ball. "We need to talk to Lillie, then talk to Little Horn. He might know some good places for us and we don't need Lillie to worry for us."

Gladion shrugged. "Those sound logical, Hoopa might sent us very far away and it might take a while to meet up.

Simultaneously

Lillie was prepared to call home, starting with Kukui.

Boop!

The professor took the call and was smiling at how grown up Lillie looked. "Alola! Your at Johto safely?"

Lillie nodded and smiled in excitement. "Yes, do you have miss Burnet at home? I have something to say, my brother and Elio found a rather special pokemon!"

Burnet sneaked behind Kukui in affection and listened. "What sort of pokemon have they found?"

Lillie answered. "A Manaphy! A mythical pokemon that came from an egg."

Burnet was smiling in as much excitement as Lillie. "That's a pokemon with unique powers, to calm down even the most vicious of creatures."

Lillie squealed. "I know, he is very cute; he even called Elio and Gladion papa!"

Burnet understood and asked. "He imprinted on both of them? When was he born?"

Lillie answered. "Yes he did, it would have been in the morning by your time. Manaphy is out learning some new moves from Elio, it already knows the move tail glow."

Kukui is smiling at the knowledge. "That is a rare move that only one known pokemon can learn. Volbeat: the power gained is stronger than nasty plot and with the right move can turn the battle!"

Lillie had the image of Gladion winning some royal's with Manaphy and continued with a smile. "I heard of another pokemon related to Manaphy, another rare pokemon known as Phione."

Kukui spoke his knowledge of Phione. "It is said to be a descendant of Manaphy and is more common."

Lillie is even more tempted. "Any more differences?"

Kukui was about to answer as the door in the pokemon center opened to let Gladion and Elio in; the Manaphy was in Elio's arms as he clapped. "Auntie!"

Lillie blushed and asked. "Manaphy, would you like to meet two people who took me in as well?"

Manaphy wasn't bubbling but he was smiling like he wanted to see them.

Kukui was impressed by the healthy baby presented to the screen. "Congratulations, anything you know about him?"

Elio nodded. "As a water type Manaphy can learn what is normally expected, with tail glow being able to power up special attacks! In addition Manaphy can learn energy ball to give him that edge over other water types."

The Dex came out of Elio's bag to show Manaphy's ability. "BZZT! Works excellent in the rain with hydration! It is immune to status aliments while in the rain! BZZT!"

Gladion spoke his mind about the subject. "There is a reason for teaching Manaphy these moves. Once he gets strong enough he can properly fend for itself, his options already prove he has that potential!"

The married couple over at the screen understood what was intended, Burnet sighed and kept smiling. "What matters is you two know what is best for him, until Manaphy is ready for the day he chooses."

The siblings understood, Elio was rather calm. "We know, anything else?"

The adults shook no, Burnet answered. "Beware of the Ruins of Alph, there is a pokemon that is strange and simple on their own. They are more powerful in a group."

Kukui knew of the pokemon. "The Unown, the only move they know is hidden power: the most unpredictable move besides metronome."

Lillie smiled at the warning. "We will approach with caution, take care!"

The adults gave their farewells as Lillie prepared to press the button satisfied

Beep!

Lillie asked the boys. "What will you two do now?"

Elio had the master ball ready. "I want to ask Little Horn for something, once we have a plan we will see what happens."

Out of the master ball came a Hoopa that was stretching. "I know what you want, it's been a while since any of you ask me for anything!"

Elio asked politely. "Little Horn, do you know a good place to train Manaphy... least for now?"

Hoopa knew the place. "The route near Cherrygrove has everything you need, little bit of advise though..."

Gladion asked. "What's the catch?"

Hoopa's smirk was fading to a warning. "The kid want's apricorn balls, he is better finding someone who is willing to give a box to him. They are that delicate."

Gladion shrugged. "Those things are everywhere in Johto and I heard even obtaining them has risks. Too many plucked would hurt the tree, if the apricorn is plucked unripe then it would be useless to make a ball from."

Hoopa agreed and was preparing a ring as Elio asked Lillie. "You want to come with us?"

Lillie refused. "I have something I want to do in Ecruteak City, take Dex with you and we will meet in Violet City?"

Elio and Gladion found no harm as they let Hoopa tossed the ring. "It isn't that far away anyways. See ya around girly!"

The two boys and Manaphy jumped into the Hoopa ring; the Hoopa followed afterwards, leaving Lillie to plan. "Now that I am in Johto, I think it is time I thank him after what he done over a year ago."


	4. Lillies Secret.

Lillie journeyed with her Mew to the historical Ecruteak City for a personal reason. As they took in the sights and saw a tower slowly being rebuilt, Lillie asked the Mew. "Isaac, I know you made a lot of friends. How often have you visited Johto?"

The Mew thought of it and meowed in a smile, Lillie smiled back. "Very often? I had only met this pokemon once when I was traveling in Kanto. A small group of terrible people tried to capture him and use his ashes for the sake of making money, I found out and stopped them with the pokemon I have caught. Mele, Lola, Raffle, Nurse and Poley."

Mew was rather impressed by the story and noticed he and Lillie were approaching a gate leading to a pathway; the guard recognized a champion from Kanto and moved out of the way. Both were in an pathway surrounded by a forest, Autumn leaves blow across to reveal a large tower.

The Mew asked another question to Lillie in more direct telepathy. "Anything happened after that?"

Lillie found herself at the base of the tower, prepared repels and answered. "A few things happened, Ho-oh left behind a key stone; it made Mele very strong even though that plant on his back takes most of the energy and is very heavy to move. Another thing Ho-oh left behind was his ashes."

Mew smiled at the mentioned of the sacred ashes. "It has the power to heal any wound and any aliment."

Lillie smiled at the memories. "It was mine to do what ever I pleased, you know of why I came to Kanto in the first place?"

Mew nodded. "The thing that lady brought on herself and only made it worse for you, your brother and herself?"

Lillie's smile faded. "Bill's machine was a sure way to remove the rest of the neurotoxins from my mother during the span of two months. She was finally back after so long, but with how much was in her... the only thing I could do is have a talk with her about what had happened and try to know what was her and what was the neurotoxins."

Mew shivered at some memories. "She regained enough of herself and actually wanted to try to make up for all that. She knew where she crossed and how much was forever destroyed, unable to really do much in her position?"

Lillie frowned in remembering. "I have never seen her so broken, Bill did say that it would have taken years for her ever fully recover and that is if the damage from the neurotoxins would have allowed it."

Mew understood. "You didn't have to do that, she didn't deserve the extra effort you went through for her."

Lillie was hesitate to respond, she knew the Mew was right and shivered. "I know... I just didn't want it to end like that. There had to have been a better way for these problems to end."

Mew's frown worsened in guilt. "It's the same reason pop's was still determined to help me, even after I how hurt him. Did those ashes sped everything up and made the lady's recovery a guarantee?"

Lillie nodded. "It did, I told Bill to sneak it into the medicine. She started becoming much more healthy by the next day and it would have been a full recovery in four months. Then I made it my mission defeat the pokemon league and surprise Elio once my team was strong enough. I was raising Sunne after a strange bug catcher gave me an egg during the preparation."

Lillie and the Mew found themselves about to enter the top of the tower, four bell's decorated the roof and a small golden pillar stood erect in the center with four statues dedicated to a bird face away. The girl prepared a prism like feather and waited, the Mew asked. "You kept all that a secret? I won't tell anyone if it is."

Lillie nodded as she saw something flicker in the sky. "No one knew of those details but Bill. I had only ever met Ho-oh again a few days before I left. He had given me the Rainbow Wing, a promise that we will meet again!"

Mew stared at the flicker and saw a red bird glowing a golden light. "Uncle may have a similar blessing from Lugia, but only pop's is going to say anything."

Flap! Flap! Perch!

Landing slowly was the red bird, it's yellow tail feathers closed, his green prism like wings gave off one more flicker, Ho-oh gave a majestic shriek. "Shaooh!"

Lillie held onto her cap as her pony tail blew, she spoke calmly as she slowly approached to pet Ho-oh. "I'm in this region for a short while. A lot has happened."

The Ho-oh lowered his head to receive the petting, Mew glowed to help Ho-oh ask. "Have you came to challenge me at last?"

Lillie shook her head. "No, I just came to thank you for what you had done for me."

Ho-oh nodded back to thank her. "You were the one who rescued me without a second thought nor with another motive."

The Mew meowed. "It's been a long time Ho-oh!"

The Ho-oh noticed. "It has been many years, the Original One has told me what happened a few months ago." Ho-oh was feeling great guilt. "If I known those same human's from nearly a decade ago were committing that... atrocity again..."

Mew stopped Ho-oh and was nuzzling at him. "You had things that were happening and you didn't know. Pop's and Mum's came when I lost it."

Lillie had some tears trickling and wanted to change the subject . "Those were horrible times. I came to this because my brother wanted to send a Lugia that ended up on Kalos back to the Whirl Islands."

Ho-oh stared at the distant ocean. "Ever since the lighting struck to burn the tower, he had flown into the sea to flourish. Since your brother had accomplished his goal already, what reason you have to travel to these lands?"

Lillie blushed. "My brother is with my boyfriend, they found an egg while traveling the Whirl Islands. They are raising a Manaphy together!"

The Ho-oh was impressed. "A sea prince? They are rare and they grow rather fast."

Lillie imagined Elio and Gladion to have already prepared better travel plans. "It is still going to be hard for them in the end. Ho-oh, has there been any other people you may have known? I know of one from Orre that said he met you."

Ho-oh remembered. "That human in the blue jacket that see's himself as the lowest, he is much more than he calls himself. Another I met at that time is a human in a yellow hat. He visits when he has the chance and is living in that large city in the distance."

Lillie turned around to the south west, squinted her eyes and saw it. "Goldenrod? Has this trainer actually captured you?"

Ho-oh was even more hesitate, Mew giggled and answered for him. "That trainer caught and released him, Ho-oh gives aid when he can!"

Mew sensed something in the forest bellow. "You found some pokemon that's time hadn't come yet?"

Ho-oh sensed them as well. "The three were fallen from a forest fire some time ago. They roam the land to seek a trainer worthy of their time, if you are to seek them, they will be very taxing of your time."

Lillie immediately refused. "I rather not have an excess of pokemon. Orre already pushed it and I caught enough legendary pokemon, I know you have the power to resurrect pokemon into something much stronger. Those three are the pokemon of legends; Entei, Raikou and Suicune."

She saw the sun about to set and was prepared to take her leave. "I'll be exploring the southern region more. It was nice talking to you Ho-oh!"

The Ho-oh took the gratitude and prepared to flight. "Shaooh!"

Lillie and the Mew saw the Ho-oh disappear into the sky, leaving behind a rainbow in the sky. Mew meowed a smile before Lillie petted him. "They should be heading to Violet city by now. Let's see if we can't get there first."

Lillie called the Mew back into a master ball and used an escape rope. Out of the tower, Lillie prepared a dusk ball to let out Registeel. His dots were flashing in question, Lillie was holding his hand to calm him down. "Isaac and I wanted to visit someone, you want to come with me on a walk?"

The Registeel flashed more lights and ended in a beep; following his trainer through the path back to Ecruteak and to the southern route, they found an odd sight blocking the forest way leading to an eastern trail and a southern trial. A tree that refused to move, Lillie regretted not bringing a pokemon with cut and asked. "Registeel, do you see something odd of this?"

The Registeel flashed lights in a harsh beep directed at the tree, it turned around to show a face. "Wood?"

Registeel stood intimidatingly with the lights all flashed to a pure red, Sudowoodo had no idea what it was saying until Lillie asked politely. "We need to get to the next town, could you please move."

The Sudowoodo initially refused; liking the place he was at until he sensed intense thunder, leaped in shock and fled into the forest.

Lillie and her Registeel went down the eastern road, curious of the distant storm cloud booming intense thunder.

They found an old village bound to Johto's customs, the roofs are of the color violet.

Lillie and her Registeel were prepared to go to the pokemon center until they saw two boys arguing. "You really should have pay more attention to where Manaphy wanders off to, if what we saw was..."

The other understood startled by recent events. "It wasn't even for half a minute and I wanted to see some of these sights. I thought Manaphy had enough eyes watching him already with Sil..." Lillie saw Elio with a basket, putting a yellow apricorn in; Gladion was staring with a nervous Manaphy not wanting to fall asleep, shaking in his arms. Following them was Silvally: looking behind on guard.

Lillie broke the focus and shouted. "You two made it!"

Both notice the voice and Registeel glowing his dots in a loud beep. Elio asked. "How was your trip? We noticed a bird flying high in the sky."

Lillie smiled back to answer. "Eventful, what happened?"

Gladion answered trying to keep his mind off. "Manaphy showed himself to be very strong and Elio already gathered at least two other apricorns. A green one and a pink one... the Dex should tell you what we were arguing about."

The Rotom Dex was let out of the bag and showed a picture of a large yellow feline with a blue thunderbolt like tail. Lillie gasped as Elio cringed in guilt to answer. "Manaphy wandered off while Gladion was busy seeing the sights with me. Silvally was the only one who was really keeping an eye on him and barked when he noticed something dangerous was near. Raikou... not many water types would want to meet."

Lillie flinched. "Was Manaphy hurt or scared?"

Gladion answered clearly. "Not until Raikou ran and roared like thunder, it frightened all of us."

Elio frowned thinking he messed. "That Silvally being there was able to keep it from getting worse. Even a legendary would think twice of getting into a fight he cannot win."

Lillie added her knowledge of the legendary beasts. "Most of the time they roam the region, the first chance they get they will flee from you or if they cannot flee: then they will fight like the legends they are. Is Manaphy okay?"

The Manaphy was about to calm down as Gladion answered. "Every other pokemon in the route wasn't much a problem but Raikou gave us a wake up call to pay more attention before we let our minds wander."

He was staring at a guilty feeling Elio as he continued his answer. "Otherwise Manaphy seemed to have had a good time training and getting stronger. We just need to keep an eye out for any signs of anything much stronger in the area for Manaphy to safely fight, we didn't even hear the thunder until we noticed Manaphy and Silvally were not with us. We should start heading to the southern route, it eventually leads to Azalae town."

Elio let the siblings know with a tense stare directing to the south. "If we find any apricorn tree's not occupied by another trainer, I am stopping to check. We are kind of scouting for Salamence to fly us back to these places to save travel time, then I will ask Kurt once I get enough apricorn's. You two sure you don't want any?"

Gladion was more calm as he shook his head. "They are all situational and none of us have seen anything to catch yet."

Lillie refused herself. "I still have those level balls among others, we should get going before it gets dark."

The Registeel flashed dots and was slowly stomping his way to the southern route, Elio had the Rotom Dex show the map to a place called Union Cave. "I doubt we will run into Raikou or the others in that cave. If we find a good resting point there we can check the time of week and let Manaphy nap."


	5. Reunion at Union Cave!

The trip to Union cave was a short one save for having a view of a train track miles above them.

Gladion; carrying the Manaphy and having the Silvally at his side, looked up to see it and asked. "That's the Magnet Train I heard about."

Lillie nodded as she saw the Manaphy sleeping. "It connects Goldenrod City to Saffron City and is the quickest way to get from Johto to Kanto easily. You need a ticket for this and Mr Bill has family members in Goldenrod."

Gladion wondered in curiosity. "If there is anyone well known in both regions, we are to find them at that city?"

Elio smiled at Gladion in a taunt. "And you wanted to leave this region the instant Lugia was home! We would have missed this sight."

Gladion looked away, refusing to admit that his rival was right. The Registeel was staring directly at something in the distance, a pokemon center next to the cave. Lillie felt like the group should use a moment to relax. "We should stop here, brother do you want to call home yourself? We are going to be in this region longer than planned."

Gladion and his Silvally sighed in annoyance. "It's always a risk using the Aether line... but it is our only way to let Miss Wicke know."

Elio asked in a yawn. "You mind if I manage Manaphy? He needs a nap after all the work he done... and Raikou scaring him."

Gladion didn't mind. "We should heal our pokemon as well while we are at it."

The Registeel approached the pokemon center to open it, he startled the adventuring trainers inside with his flashing dots.

A Nurse Joy, with a small scar at her left cheek and what looked like a bigger scar on her left shoulder leading into her dress, calmed the masses down. "It's just a trainer with a legendary pokemon! You can all continue with what you are doing."

Lillie wondered as she approached to ask the Nurse. "This isn't the first time this happened?"

The Nurse shook her head and saw the Registeel greeting her. "Two trainers I know of have legendary pokemon themselves. Every time those types of pokemon enter they make a grand entrance like that."

Silvally barked behind Registeel, it turned around to flash a single dot in the center. Lillie whispered to Registeel. "You know what your doing, you want to talk about what is going on with mount Wela?"

Registeel gave a yes, Lillie requested a full heal on her pokemon and gave the Nurse Joy the pokeballs. "Registeel, could you stay in the ball for a moment. I'll let you out soon."

Gladion handed the Manaphy to Elio and was prepared to call his Silvally back. "In case we end up with her on the line by accident. No sense in you getting upset. Elio, its your turn to hold Manaphy."

Silvally growled and went into the ball before Gladion handed over his pokeballs to the Nurse; Elio came with a Manaphy in his arms and his belt's worth. "Manaphy is sleeping so be very careful."

The Nurse found the Manaphy sleeping peacefully and had the pokeballs placed into the healing machine; she requested that Elio come to the back with her. "I dealt with something similar every year, Manaphy will still be asleep and be at full health before long!" The Nurse healed the groups pokemon and took her leave with Elio, leaving the siblings to their own objective.

Lillie had Registeel out again and was to have her Mew assist in talking to him; Gladion took a deep breath and went to the video screen to call the Aether line.

Bleep!

To his fortune, Wicke picked up the line and saw Gladion exhausted. "Master Gladion, did your trip to the Whirl Islands go well?"

Gladion nodded. "It has, Elio and I have something to take care of that may last a couple weeks. It was an egg that hatched rather quickly, the baby needs to know enough and be strong enough before we can send him back to the wild."

Wicke gasped, then giggled in pride. "Raising a pokemon from an egg is always a responsibility that can't be ignored. What kind of pokemon is it." Gladion asked. "Is anyone listening?"

Wicke looked around and shook her head, Gladion explained the egg. "It's a blue jelly like egg with a red center and yellow spots. It hatches into a pokemon called Manaphy."

Wicke was smiling wider. "Certainly a pokemon to find. How has it been since?"

Gladion gestured a so and so. "Elio has the idea to raise him to be strong enough to fend for himself in the wild... but with how he gets attached to pokemon he raised that may be a problem."

Lillie over heard, let the Mew talk to the Registeel and approached to join the conversation. "Gladion, Elio released all those Ultra Beasts back to Ultra Space and all those pokemon that he didn't really need were released as well... he even said goodbye to each of those pokemon."

Gladion turned around to think about it, Elio has listened and put great effort to reduce his collection. Thinking the logic, Gladion came to a conclusion. "He has been betting better at it, but I'm still going to remind him when the time comes."

Wicke listened and asked. "Where is Elio and the Manaphy now?"

Gladion answered. "In the back of the pokemon center with the Nurse Joy, we are at the pokemon center next to Union cave and that is going to be our next destination once we are ready."

Wicke's eyes widened and she adjusted her glasses. "I know of her! She is an expert on one particular pokemon that migrates en mass ever year. Phione, because of this she would know of Manaphy through those studies. She is also very strict to some new trainers depending on if they are carelessly handling strong and dangerous pokemon."

Lillie asked. "That explains the scars?"

Wicke nodded. "From a poorly trained Ursaring she was barely able to calm down, Gladion... Elio has been the one stimulating the Manaphy's mind?"

Gladion blushed uncertain. "Manaphy wanted to learn new moves and Elio taught him some. I just keep Elio from pushing him and going too far."

Wicke asked. "You have your turn in teaching the Manaphy as well?"

Gladion posed trying to hide the blush and frowned. "I normally comfort him, feed him and let him play with Silvally. We need to keep a better eye on him though."

Wicke understood and was about to say something until she stopped herself. "You and Elio seem to have a different view on raising a newly hatched pokemon."

Lillie agreed completely. "They need to find something to work with or they will keep arguing."

Gladion's blushing gotten even worse. "It's just that... I don't want Manaphy to have to go through thinking every solution has to be solved by fighting."

Hmmh! The door opened to Elio holding a Manaphy looking more relaxed and a Nurse that that was smiling at both. "It seems Manaphy has a long day learning how to battle, be careful in letting him wander off like that."

Elio was about to go nap on a couch when he smiled. "Thank you for the help. I might introduce him to some pokemon that would love to see him as well, especially Bumbo. He looks big and scary but if I introduce him in a better environment..."

The Nurse puffed up her cheeks, her blue eyes stared in warning. "Is he aggressive?"

Elio shook his head. "Not at all, in fact I don't need Floats at the moment so I'll show you!"

Wicke over heard everything. "Oh my that would just make Manaphy want to stay. There maybe something you need to see in Union Cave. It is a Friday and that Manaphy needs to interact with more passive pokemon."

Gladion wondered the pokemon and was tempted to smile. "It's better than him fighting everything that comes close. If anyone asked..."

Wicke winked. "You and the others are taking care of a pokemon in need and won't be back till later. Good luck with Manaphy." Gladion's smile is creeking before he said his goodbyes and disconnected.

Gladion saw Elio holding unto a net ball, sitting on the couch with Manaphy in his arms and a blue fur Meowstic enjoying a moment of relaxing, he approached ask calmly. "Your still awake? We need to talk."

Elio snapped out of his trance and asked. "It has something to do with Bumbo? I know he will scare Manaphy if I let him out right there. I'll introduce him to a smaller once first, like Dib over here."

Gladion shook his head as the Meowstic sensed the curiosity. "No, there is something happening in Union cave during this time of the week. When we are ready we should take a detour and see what's there."

Elio yawned with the Meowstic resting at his trainers side. "The pokemon in that cave are not really that difficult, but there has to be a pokemon there that may be good experience for Manaphy. You want to know what I learned about Manaphy and Phione just now?"

Lillie answered. "I do, what did that Nurse show you?"

Elio was blushing as he remembered the Nurse's overall understanding despite some ordeals he heard from her. "Sea water is very good for a Manaphy, they get what is needed from the water around them and they feed off of plankton. If they are left out too long they will get sick; since Union Cave is pretty close to the sea, Manaphy will have everything he needs if he goes for a swim."

Gladion gave an approving nod. "We will explore Union Cave in a few hours?"

Late Night!

The group of three finished resting and continued their journey to the cave. They have not found much save for Zubats avoiding the Meowstic staring at them, Geodudes that were fleeing from the Manaphy, the sight of small ponds with Wooper and Golden gave Lillie something to observe while using the Rotom Dex's map. "The deeper parts of the cave must be where it connects directly to the ocean, because I don't even smell sea water here!"

Bzzt!

Beep!

The Rotom Dex smiled and showed a map deeper underground. "BZZT! Your close and the pokemon down there today has an overabundance already! BZZT!"

Gladion was staring in silence; the Manaphy needed to find a wild pokemon to interact with without battling, least so it doesn't attack everything in sight thinking it would be fun.

The Manaphy sensed something across one of the ponds and slipped out of Elio's arms like water.

Splash!

The group flinched in shock as Manaphy began to swim across the pond.

Elio called the Meowstic back and prepared an ultra ball. "Dib, come back for now. Bob come on out, we need to follow Manaphy before he gets himself into trouble!"

The Bibarel came out, heard the order and prepared for his trainer to get on his back.

Gladion got on with Elio and asked Lillie. "You want to get on?"

Lillie prepared a pokeball and refused. "I have Lola to swim me across water, you two go on ahead!" Elio patted the Bibarel in the back of his head, telling him to start running.

Following the scent of sea water, the two teenagers and Bibarel found an entry way to a small water way. It was teeming with Tentacool, on the other side a Krabby was seen scuttling from the land mass and into the water. On the other side they three saw Manaphy clapping toward a another water way.

Elio was shouting. "Manaphy get back here!"

Gladion heard the echo and frowned at the unaware Manaphy. "He is more interested in following his senses. What ever is down here must have caught his atten..."

"Laaaaaaaaaap!"

The two boys heard a faint song like echo, Gladion was the first to recognize it. "Tha...Is that a Lapras?!"

Elio listened to the melody. "Has to be, those are one of the friendliest water types known."

They followed with the Bibarel leaping into the water, swimming themselves to another piece of land leading to a lake smelling that of the sea. Elio and Gladion found Manaphy looking back with disappointed yellow eyes; they heard a faint splashing in the distance.

Elio felt the disappointment as he was about to get off the Bibarel. "Lapras left before you got to hear more?"

Gladion got off the Bibarel, checked the time on his watch and was about to pick Manaphy up. "It is past midnight, they seem to come here on Friday and leave immediately after. We shouldn't have over slept like that, lesson learned."

Manaphy pouted, glared determined and slipped past Gladions arms to jump into the lake.

Splash!

Lillie followed on her Vaporeon and noticed the boys flinching. "What happened?"

Gladion was about to answer when he heard a loud splash. The three noticed Manaphy on top of the head of the Lapras, both were smiling until the later recognized Gladion.

He swam at high speeds and was nuzzling him, Manaphy was laughing as Gladion was getting wet from the Lapras's affectionate behavior.

Elio puffed up his cheeks. "Manaphy, what are you doing?"

Manaphy answered in a cheer as Gladion was trying to get the Lapras off of him. "I got Lapras to come here! Lapras knows Papa!"

Lillie took a closer look and recognized the Lapras's overly friendly behavior; how he nuzzled those he deemed his friends. "This is the Lapras that was at Aether Paradise for two months after Or..."

Lapras heard the voice and sank his head into the water to call something; four more Lapras emerged. They were about to greet Lillie until they realized they were too excited and saw a large wave of water about to splash on Lillie.

PHUSH! Lillie was knocked down; her jacket was wet, her pony tail was dripping water, her hat was knocked off and laying in a puddle.

Elio flinched and asked. "Lillie are you okay?"

Manaphy joined in concern. "Auntie?!"

Lillie was dazed but got herself up to try and dry herself. "I..I'm fine, they only wanted to say hi!" The girl waved back, the concerned pod of Lapras were singing in relief and trying to thank her. Manaphy blinked and asked the Lapras he was riding on. "Papa is being left out! I'll have this Papa instead!"

The Manaphy leaped at Gladion, knocking him on the ground and nuzzling him out of affection, Gladion was blushing and petting the Manaphy in silence.

Elio was being given affection from the Lapras, laughing he asked the Manaphy. "Dri...Manaphy, why did you convince Lapras to stay around?"

Manaphy blinked, unable to really answer. "Auntie, do you know Lapras?"

Lillie got enough water out of her clothes, began to listen to the Lapras's song and spoke what she knew. "Papa Elio and I rescued him several months ago; we had Papa Gladion take care of him until it was time for him to go back to the wild."

Manaphy asked in innocence. "Rescue?"

Gladion saw Elio was unable to answer due to the Lapras and answered. "It's when you get someone out of a dangerous or bad situation. Like what one of Elio's pokemon did for you when you were an egg, Lapras was rescued fro..." Gladion was about to finish until he noticed Elio was listening; the dark hair teenager turned his head around to face Gladion and silently shook his head. Gladion stopped himself. "...from things better off said when you are older."

Elio petted the Lapras away and asked him. "What made you come here in the first place?"

Lapras splashed in excitement to soak the three trainers, Lillie guessed as she wiped the salt water out of her face. "It is somewhere you all swim to during the time of week? Or at least a Lapras comes here during a time of week? Your found in most regions around the world."

The other Lapras's sang in unison a yes until they sensed something, the Lapras smiled and said something to the group; Manaphy waved. "Have a safe trip Lapras!"

All of the Lapras sank into the water, out of sight and leaving the trio of trainers to have enjoyed their little adventure, Manaphy was yawning as Gladion prepared the dive ball. "Would you mind resting in the ball for now? You had a long day."

Manaphy was feeling sleepy. "Ye...yes. Lapras was fun!" Gladion was about to smile as he called the Manaphy back. "He was."

Giving a satisfied smile, Lillie asked in concern as her Vaporeon was preparing to carry trainers back with the Bibarel. "Gladion... you almost mentioned where Lapras came from."

Gladion agreed trying not to let the mood be ruined. "Least I stopped before I said too much."

Elio shivered at the thought and got on the Bibarel. "One of us is going to have to tell him about those types of dangers soon. He needs to know so he wouldn't get hurt like that."

Gladion's smile was fading as Lillie was forming a frown. "It would be better if you are to do that... do you have anything that would work?"

Elio nodded as he waited for the siblings to get ready for the trip out. "For now he is too young to really understand it, but I know a few examples from experience."


	6. A Golden Morning!

The trio of Elio, Gladion and Lillie exit Union Cave; Elio was the first to notice two apricorn tree's for him to pick. "A pink one and a black one."

Gladion was adjusting his hair as Lillie was feeling the wet she got from the Lapras's. They saw a small road leading to what looked like a small village known as Azalea Town; it's notable features is a well that had Slowpokes crawling out of the well for a nights rest, a pokemon Gym, otherwise it is in the middle of a forest. The few towns people were out in the middle of the night with Hoothoots, Oddishs, Zubats and a bug catcher with a Paras.

Lillie asked. "We need to switch into dry clothes before we go visit Mr Kurt, if he is even awake this late!"

Elio felt even his socks wet, Gladion had something on his mind as he agreed with his sister. "Once we finish business in this town we should have one more place to get through before he can get to Goldenrod City, Ilex Town. We need a pokemon with cut."

Lillie understood. "Dafgers should be the pokemon to help us."

The group went to the pokemon center to change clothes; Gladion changed to a spare set of dark clothes, Lillie changed to a white dress with a small blue hood: her Z powered form, Elio changed to a blue and white stripe shirt with black pants before taking his apricorn box. "I'll be heading out, you two need anything?"

The siblings shook a no and let him go; Lillie closed her eyes and asked her brother. "I saw how Elio reacted when you were about to mention Cipher. Do you think maybe we should talk to him about this."

Gladion shrugged. "He didn't yell or break down, it's an improvement. I may have bad news to tell him about Herdier."

Lillie was more worried. "What happened to Herdier?"

Gladion remembered and found it awkward. "He gets along with too many people and I may want to have him talk to Lusamine about that rule he made."

Lillie remembered. "She isn't to be near them or interact with them unless they approach her."

Gladion posed and frowned. "Aside from Shiftry and Axew, there isn't many of those pokemon left; its been a constant battle with Shiftry, Axew gets set off into a flee or fight phase when surrounded by scientists."

Lillie cringed. "Axew was used to create a shadow pokemon capable of evolving, he and the others were only met with cruelty at Cipher's hands. It worries me when Elio has those episodes of remembering, it started after his first trip to the dream world when the shadow Mew... did things to him. In fact he never talked about his second trip to that world."

Gladion was curious himself. "The first time, you told me how he broke down. The second time the pokemon that were with him payed the ultimate price for his and the Mew's sake... even then they kept holding on for their own reasons."

Lillie flinched in suspicion. "Brother... you know the two pokemon we met in their subconsciousness? Dialga and Palkia!"

Gladion remembered. "Those two were among the pokemon that came together to give Elio the means to fight that demons hold on both him and the Mew." Lillie agreed. "There is one more member of the trio to make that miracle happen. The Renegade pokemon, Giratina. I don't think Elio just met this thing out of nowhere; he had to have went somewhere in that world, somewhere leading to where ever the shadow was. Do you think we should talk to him about this? It's becoming disturbing."

Gladion sighed. "It's none of our business... but anyone who went through all that and immediately brought father back has issues he is hiding."

Hmmph!

Entering the pokemon center was a tired Elio with a Meowstic. "A white one was near and all of of them combined are going to take around a five days. I'm going to bed for the ni..."

The Meowstic tapped Elio at the shin. "Mrraw!"

Elio yawned and noticed the Meowstic pointing at concerned siblings. "Something happened?"

Gladion shook his head. "No, but we need to ask; in your second trip to the dream world, we know that Giratina was needed to summon... him. Where did you meet?"

Elio answered calmly. "From what Lele told me, it was a frequent nightmare Isaac had. The day he was turned into a shadow pokemon."

Lillie gasped. "If that nightmare is anywhere accurate, this meant you had to fight your way through..."

Elio nodded. "I did, I thought through Cipher forces. Me and the pokemon with me were able to make it to Giratina who took me to what seemed to be a memory of the Distortion World. It's weird even in comparison to the things seen in Ultra Space."

Gladion listened and knew of Giratina's dark reputation of violence, the threat it can pose to reality. "But was there anything in the Distortion World besides Giratina? What did he do?"

Elio shook his head and answered. "It was only Giratina and the pokemon with me. Giratina just wanted to battle and I had Lost... or that Lost, take him down easy with a swords dance and a Z move. In comparison to the place before, it isn't even scary... though Giratina certainly is!"

Gladion asked, knowing there was something Elio was leaving out. "The place before... it was a lab, wasn't it?"

Elio nodded in silence. "Monsters over looking the creation of I don't want to even know how many shadow Pokemon."

The siblings saw Elio hands, shaking and clenching into a fist; Gladion sighed and looked him in the eyes. "That is enough for now. We will talk about this later because it seems that place is what you don't want to talk about."

Elio was acting like he was staring at something not there and spoke in a rather harsh tone. "Never again..."

Gladion heard the tone and saw Elio's eyes flare into something burning. "What was that?"

Elio spoke in the same tone. "Never again... I won't allow that to happen to anyone else ever again." The Meowstic sighed and used his psychic power to hover at Elio's face.

Slap!

Elio was slapped to reality and realized what he said, he froze as he saw Gladion staring harshly like he was severely disrespected.

Lillie knew Elio would have never speak that tone to Gladion or anyone he was close with. "Did you forget where you were?"

Elio swallowed in realizing what the done. "Sorry about that... I'm trying to forget that place and it burns in my mind."

Gladion calmed himself down. "You were talking to yourself, were you?"

Elio nodded and was petting the Meowstic. "It isn't an excuse for saying that to you two. You just to know and you didn't deserve that."

Gladion knew and was speaking more calmly. "We won't tell anyone if it bothers you that much. Sometime later, we will talk about that place. "

Elio still frowned. "It's only half of the things, but its enough for tonight. Come on Dib, Gladion has a certain someone to keep company!"

The Next Day!

The Rotom Dex sneaked out of Elio's bag to find his master with a Meowstic in his arms, Lillie cuddling with a Vaporeon and Gladion with a Manaphy in his arms. In the foot of the two bunk beds was a Silvally snoring. The Rotom Dex was spiteful and bored, he prepared loud military trumpets while the group were fast asleep.

It was loud, Manaphy started to cry loudly from the noise; the group was all startled, the Meowstic leaped and was about to unfold his ears, Elio saw what was about to happen and kept the folded ears closed. "DIB DON'T! DEX I AM GOING TO..."

Elio shook his head and grabbed the Rotom Dex that was buzzing. "BZZT Uh-oh! BZZT!" "Dib... help Gladion, please. I'm going to teach that Dex a lesson!"

The Meowstic saluted and climbed up to see the Manaphy bawling, Gladion wasn't panicking and started to sooth him. "Shh. Your Papa is going to make sure that doesn't happen again." The Manaphy was slowly calming down much to Lillie's delight.

The Manaphy was sniffling seeing his Papa giving a more gentle look was making him feel better, the Meowstic gave the Manaphy a hug and meowed. Manaphy nodded. "Wh..why Dex do that?"

Gladion was slowly climbing down and his Silvally was stretching. "Something has to be on this day, lets go see whats that Dex's problem. Lillie are you alright?"

Lillie was getting up with her Vaporeon leaping off the bed. "Yawn... Yes, this was one way to start our day. I'll get everything ready."

Lillie went to use the P.C as Gladion went outside to over hear Elio yelling at what sounded like an argument. "THAT'S IT!"

Gladion was hearing profanity and was trying to keep Manaphy from hearing it. "Just, ignore what your Papa is saying." Buzzing was heard, until there was silence; then there was the sound of tape and a bag being rustled.

Gladion walked around the corner to find Elio preparing to flash a smile, the Alolan Champ noticed the two and spoke calmly in a cheer. "Good morning Gladion, good morning Manaphy! We head out and get something to eat at Goldenrod?"

Gladion nodded a yes. "Any reason why the Dex did that?"

Elio shrugged. "The bug catching contest is today and it is usually early. I wouldn't have mind rushing, but it is a long walk and we have a baby with us. Dex isn't allowed out of the bag until... I say so."

The Meowstic walked out to greet his trainer and Lillie followed with an eager Farfetch'd. "If we are not rushing to the bug catching contest then we can slow down and enjoy the walk through the forest. I'll lead the way!"

Going west into Ilex forest, the group found one odd thing about the forest; the Manaphy shivered and said what was the problem. "It's dark!"

Gladion looked up to find the forest tree's so thick together that no light was seen, like perpetual night; the surrounding forest was silent save for the faint.

"Hoot!"

The Meowstic was at Lillie's side and gave a faint glow with his psychic power to light the way, Manaphy puffed up his cheeks in jealousy. "How you do that?"

The Meowstic turned around and gave a stoic blink before meowing. Manaphy is giving a determined stare not unlike Elio's. "I can do that too!"

Manaphy focused and his antenna glowed to light the way more. It wasn't long until Lillie saw two path ways; one leading east and one leading north blocked by a thick tree. "Dafgers use cut on that tree!"

The Farfetch'd took his leek like stick and slashed the tree into many splinters at his trainers order, he flapped on Lillie's shoulder in a smile. Elio noticed something in the path, an old but well kept shrine. "I heard of this place."

Silvally smelled something hidden, Gladion asked. "I think I know what you are talking about, in this forest there is a shrine dedicated to it's protector. The Mythical pokemon Celebi, it has the power to travel through time."

Elio slowly approached the shine in awe and agreed. "...This pokemon and it's power is to thank for so much. Do you two have anything Celebi might like?"

Lillie shook her head. "Gladion and I only seen Celebi once, we only have some basic pokemon food with us."

Elio wondered and accepted defeat. "I know something that even a busy pokemon like Celebi would be unable to resist. We can come back to this place later."

The Silvally and Meowstic sensed something fade, Manaphy looked up to Gladion and asked. "Mythical?"

Gladion whispered as he started to lead the group. "It's a term used to describe a pokemon similar to a legendary. It is one of great destructive power that is thankfully rare, Mythical pokemon are similar but fewer people are able to really study them outside of stories."

Lillie placed her finger on her lip in thought and spoke. "Mew is considered the ancestor to all pokemon but is very elusive, Celebi's travel route is not to where but when. Jirarchi is awaken once every thousand years."

The group looked around in a fork way and took a left, Elio continued Lillie's explanation with what he knows. "Then there is Darkrai who stays away from people and for good reason. Or Hoopa who is by nature a sneaky thief. They are normally not seen by many unless they want to be seen."

The Meowstic and Silvally agreed, the forest felt like it was taking an hour until the group found a gate leading out. Looking ahead, they saw a lush green path leading to a grand city. Lillie was the first to rush ahead with her Farfetch'd. "Last one to the pokemon center buys breakfast!"

Gladion flinched, got on the Silvally and asked the Manaphy to hold on. "Silvally, lets go!"

The Silvally barked and dashed to the city. Elio was left behind; he cringed, prepared to call the Meowstic back and tossed a net ball. "Dib, you done a good job in helping Manaphy handle the dark. BLATTRON I NEED YOU OUT."

A Genesect came out to see the sight of Goldenrod City, he asked the impatient looking trainer. "Sup boss?"

Elio asked. "I need you in jet form, no time to explain!"

The Genesect shifted to it's jet form, Elio got on and crouched to have a better grip. It hovered past the field and into the city; Elio found that Gladion already made it to the pokemon center with Lillie being a few steps away.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Zoom!

Elio felt frustrated as Lillie made it to the pokemon center before the Genesect was able to make it. "Seriously?! It took that long to switch pokemon?"

Lillie saw Elio get off the Genesect, she sighed in pity and apologize. "I'll have Dafgers switched to another pokemon. Cain needs the exercise as well."

HMMF!

Lillie was about to go across the door when she bumped into someone.

Thud! A man with a yellow baseball cap, black hair, a red vest was knocked on the ground. His Feraligatr was quick to pick him up as the trainer was disoriented and shouting. "Hey wa... You three were at the world tournament!"

Lillie recognized the voice. "E...Ethan?!"

The Feraligatr adjusted Ethan to a better standing position before the trainer made it clear he will be fine. "Thanks Feraligatr. What are you doing in this region?"

Lillie pointed to Gladion. "My brother had a reason to come to this region, my boyfriend and I came along."

Ethan noticed Elio with a strange cyborg like pokemon, Gladion with a strange canine and a... "That certainly isn't no Phione! I think those are going to be migrating near Union cave in a few days."

Manaphy asked. "Phione?!"

Elio sighed. "If I hadn't punished Dex earlier I would have shown it."

Ethan smiled and showed a pokedex entry to a pokemon that looks a lot like Manaphy. "Let me help with that."

It's eyes being blue, no yellow near the eyes, its antenna and lower body having a different shape. The Dex spoke in a mono tone. "Phione, the Sea Drifter Pokemon! A pokemon that lives in warm seas. They inflate the flotation sac on their heads and drift languidly on the sea in packs! It always returns to where it was born, no matter how far it drifts."

The Manaphy smiled and clapped. "I want to meet a Phione!"

Gladion calmed the Manaphy down. "We will get to that soon. How often does this happen?"

Ethan was scratching his head, he was trying to remember and sighed in defeat. "I may know someone who knows, but he isn't going to be that happy."

Elio asked. "A friend of yours?"

Ethan was rather hesitate to answer those words. "Enough of a friend that he doesn't avoid me or tells me to get lost. He would have more interest in Manaphy than Phione. He should be here in a few..."

Ethan saw a train arrive, giving a smile he asked. "Be ready to battle this guy the instant he see's a trainer."

Lillie answered boldly. "I will, just let me get my team ready."

In a few minutes, Lillie was prepared and Ethan showed the group to a bench near the train station to wait at. Stepping out of the station was someone Gladion recognized, a red hair man in a black vest that had a rather relaxed expression and a Weavile at his side. "I'm back from the Dojo, so lets gets our weekly ba..."

The man opened his eyes and saw one familiar face, he gave a sharp frown to ask. "Ethan... what are these people doing here?"

Ethan smiled nervously and was about to introduce the three trainers to the man. "They are traveling for their own reasons. Everyone, this is Silver!"

Gladion guarded the Manaphy with his arms, he didn't dare to keep his glare off of Silver. "Ethan said you know a few things about Phione... is that true?"

Silver's frown turned into a scoff. "I know of Phione Dew and where it comes from, it is worth a lot of money. Why would any of you be interested in such a weak pokemon?"

Elio and Lillie heard the disrespectful tone; Elio answered. "Because we want to know when a group is coming. It could be some experience for Manaphy and to know about the differences between the two!"

Silver answered bluntly with his eyes closed and his hands in his pockets. "Once a year, if you want to waste your time be my guest!"

Lillie puffed up her cheeks, had her hands at her hips and stood before him. "What is your problem? Judging a pokemon's worth like that?!"

Silver's Weavile sensed a challenger, the trainer stared directly at Lillie. "Because I seen them battle. They are something only a collector would be interested in and nothing more, you as a champion should know."

Lillie prepared a pokeball and accepted Silvers challenge. "It's been a very long road, I'll show you how far we came!" Elio and Gladion sat down on the bench; Genesect, Silvally and Manaphy began to watch.

Vs Pokemon Trainer Silver!

Weavile stepped forward with his claws ready, Silver began to taunt. "If you think you have what it takes. Weavile, prepare for battle!"

Lillie tossed the ball and shouted. "Shockums, lets go!"

A Raichu entered the street and sparkled at the foe, Silver ordered loudly. "Weavile use icy wind!"

The Weavile inhaled and blew chilly wind, the Raichu shivered as Lillie ordered. "Shockums use thunder wave, then use focus blast!"

The Raichu charged up to shoot a pulse of electricity, paralyzing the Weavile; Silver was concerned for the Weavile and kept his order. "Focus on dodging, it's too soon for us to give up now!" Weavile gritted his teeth and saw the Raichu focusing a shot.

PEW!

The Weavile couldn't move and struggled, the ball of focused energy was about to land and swerved past the Weavile to hit a street.

BOOM!

Lillie blinked. "It...missed like that?"

Silver aimed his hand at the Raichu. "Now use knock off!"

The Weavile rushed at the Raichu and slapped her at the head, Lillie ordered. "Shockums, just use thunderbolt!"

The Raichu glared at the Weavile and charged up her cheeks at point blank range to knock the Weavile back. Silver ordered calmly. "Again!"

The Weavile struggled to move, giving Lillie the chance. "One more time!"

The Raichu shot a thunder bolt again. BZZT! The Weavile was struck down, twitching from the electricity and knocked out.

Silver called the Weavile back and tossed another pokeball. "Meganium, lets make the time we can!" Out came a Meganium that gave a soothing yet ready roar, Silver ordered. "Use light screen, then follow with a body slam!"

Lillie swallowed and called the Raichu back. "Shockums you done enough, Maiden I need you for battle!"

Taking the Raichu's place was a Gardevoir with a mega stone, the Meganium set a golden light and was prepared to leap. Lillie activated her keystone and shined. "Maiden mega evolve and use calm mind!"

The Gardevoir was bathed in mega energy; she glowed, grew a larger dress and had the horn on her chest split. She gave a chilling "Voir!" and prepared for her next attack.

The Meganium lunged at the Gardevoir in a body slam. Lillie and her Gardevoir stared in unison; a collection of psychic rocks formed to shoot the Meganium in point black range and shake it off.

Silver waved his hair and ordered. "Again, we just need to paralyze her!"

The Meganium leaped again, causing the Gardevoir to struggle moving from paralysis. Gardevoir's eyes glowed brighter, Lillie shouted. "Hold on a little longer. One more psyshock!"

The Gardevoir attacked again and knocked the Meganium out. Silver switched again and sent his next pokemon. "Gengar, finish this Gardevoir off!"

A Gengar came, grinning maliciously and prepared a shadow ball.

Boom!

The Gardevoir was pushed against the wall; she tried to pull herself out of the wall, reverted back to her normal form, lost consciousness and fell.

Lillie frowned and called the Gardevoir back. "Maiden come back. Skitters, lets show them what we can do!"

A Venomoth fluttered from a net ball, Silver was smiling with his Gengar. "If that is the best you have then this will be quick, confuse ray!"

The Gengar giggled and sent out a strange light, causing the Venomoth to flutter in confusion. Lillie ordered. "Skitters, use quiver dance. Then we can finish this match!"

The Venomoth struggled to fly but was still able to perform an elegant dance to, Silver ordered. "Use shadow ball and prepare for it's psychic move!"

Lillie smirked. "That's what I thought you would do! Skitters use baton pass!" The Venomoth tossed a baton and returned to its ball, Lillie prepared a great ball and shouted. "Ghorchi lets end this battle!"

Out came something Silver didn't expect, a Hydreigon with a life orb that was flying disoriented and took not very effective damage from the shadow ball.

Lillie ordered loudly. "Ghorchi, if you can hear me, use night daze!" The Hydreigon was trying to focus, the life orb siphoned and glowed. The Hydreigon shot out a black shock wave to quickly knock the Gengar out.

Silver called the Gengar back and sent another pokemon. "Go Crobat!" Lillie was about to order the Hydreigon and saw him fall down in confusion, Silver's smirk shifted in determination. "While we have an advantage, use toxic!"

The Crobat shot a toxic liquid to badly poison the Hydreigon, Lillie orderd burning in determination. "Ghorchi keep using night daze until that Crobat is out!"

The Hydreigon snapped out of confusion and attacked again, Silver ordered with as much ferocity. "We have this Hydreigon down, use brave bird!"

The Crobat rushed at the Hydreigon and was sent back by another night daze.

Silver saw the Crobat fall limp, called him back and sent out his next pokemon. "Alakazam, finish it!"

An Alakazam with a focus sash entered the battle and was greeted to a night daze, he held on with his eyes blinded by darkness as he prepared to shine a dazzling gleam.

The Hydreigon flew above to dodge the shining light, Lillie ordered. "Finish it off with a flash cannon!"

The Hydreigon prepared his central head and shot a beam of light at the Alakazam.

Pew!

The Alakazam was shot into the street, knocked out, the Hydreigon was about to fall exhausted.

Silver's smirk was slowly fading as he called the Alakazam back. "So you making it to the world tournament wasn't luck, I still got one more left. Magneton flash cannon!"

A Magneton with an eviolite tied to the center hovered, Lillie saw her Hydreigon was about to faint and was prepared to call him back. "It's okay Ghorchi, you done enough! Registeel this battle is over!"

The Hydreigon went back in his ball and Lillie tossed a dusk ball, out came a Registeel that was flashing it's face. The Magneton banded together to shot a beam of light, the Registeel braced the damage.

BEOM!

Lillie ordered with her foot stomping. "Registeel use earthquake, don't stop until Magneton is knocked out!"

Silver shouted back. "Magneton use thunderbolt!"

The Magneton shot in unison at the Registeel. The Registeel was barely phased and stomped the ground to cause an earthquake to rupture underneath.

BOOM!

The Magneton felt the intense force and shot a thunderbolt again. Lillie and the Registeel stomped in unison, the Magneton struggled to keep a hold with its magnetic force and was knocked back to Silver, the trainer called the Magneton back. "That is enough."

Silver knew he was beaten, closed his eyes and nodded to Lillie in respect. "Your not as much of a joke as you make yourself look. Ethan, if you need me I'll be visiting Lyra."

Silver walked away quietly, leaving the Registeel to question Lillie in a beep; Lillie understood and answered. "I don't know, but he is a strong trainer. Let's get you and the others healed."

Both trainer and pokemon left, leaving the two boys with Ethan who was impressed by Lillie. "It's no wonder she made it to the semi finals! You all have any plans in this city?"

Gladion shook his head. "We just got here but this is the main city of Johto. We are bound to find something to do."

Elio asked. "You know any good places nearby? I heard the park north has a bug catching contest on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays."

Ethan knew a couple. "You missed today but nearby is the Pokeathlon, its worth watching and being a part in."

Ethan checked a device at his side to check more. "Looks like Monday might be a special day for you all! A certain someone from Kanto comes here for a Radio show!"

The Manaphy asked. "Ra..di..o?"

Elio whispered to the Manaphy, tapping him at his forehead in affection. "A radio is something that people talk into for our entertainment or to let us know of things. It is like that video screen except it is more wide... we should show you what a T.V is."

Genesect shrugged and stared at the Radio Tower. "Bet you can get a show if you asked!"

Manaphy clapped and slipped out of Gladion's arms, preparing to go to the Radio Tower. The parent was struggling to keep up and asked. "Manaphy, it's impolite to interrupt those people while they are working. We should try that Monday."

The Manaphy pouted with his arms folded. "Radio sounds fun, I want to go now!"

Gladion stared down on the stubborn Manaphy. "It does, but you will ruin other peoples fun if you go into a show right now!"

Elio agreed with Gladion. "We also just got here Manaphy, but we will find something else to do."

The Manaphy tried to keep his pouting frown and realized his parents mean no, he sighed in defeat. "Okay papa!"

Elio frowned firm and asked Ethan. "Besides Silver, anyone else you know?"

Ethan answered. "There is this woman who works at the daycare, Lyra. Then there is my wi..."

"ETTTHAAAN!"

Ethan flinched at the voice, a pink hair woman with shorts and a white buttoned shirt came with a Miltank behind her. The woman is smiling cheerfully until she noticed a familiar trainer. "Um... I didn't know the Alolan Champion is here. Whats the occasion?"

Elio was about to crouch himself down to have the Manaphy come to him, the Genesect answered for him. "Boss is a bit busy. We came because Gladion had some business here and the boss wouldn't leave him alone. Then they found a pokemon and they are not leaving until he is ready for something!"

The woman took a closer look and flustered with what would look like hearts in her eyes. "Oh my... Ethan, is that a Manaphy?"

Ethan answered with his hand behind his head. "Yes, your excited for that event near Union Cave?"

The woman was staring at the innocent looking Manaphy before trying to remind herself of to give an introduction. "Hi, my name is Whitney! I heard of you Elio, who is your friend."

Gladion posed and introduced himself, with his Silvally approaching his trainer. "Gladion... was something going on a few moments ago?"

Whitney is smiling, very tempted to say something. "I...it's a bit personal. You all want to meet at the department store later today?"

The boys don't mind it, Gladion noticed someone was coming their way; Whitney felt the stomps and heard odd beeping, Miltank turned around. "Moo?"

Silvally wasn't even tensing up and Genesect stared.

Lillie with Registeel and Leafeon at her sides, she was smiling in excitement. "Brother, Elio I think there is someone we are going to meet on Monday!"


	7. Quenching!

At the department store, the group of trainers had breakfast for themselves and their pokemon. Whitney having an odd meal of peanut noodles, cheese and fruit on the side, all complimented by a tall glass of milk. Lillie was the first to announce. "A certain professor in Kanto is coming here! I only met him once but he is an amazing man!"

Ethan agreed. "Professor Oak? He always comes here to announce any unusual pokemon in the area, his knowledge of pokemon in general is without peer."

Elio agreed with Ethan. "I remember Kukui talking with him a few times after I completed the Alolan Dex. He needed information on the regional variants as well as any pokemon native to Alola, in exchange we had more information on some unusual pokemon that are hidden from everyone else. Rotom is helpful with finding those."

Lillie remembered more of what happened. "His grand daughter came to Bill's cottage while I was preparing to go find a pokemon to start my journey with. She tripped and stirred a Ratatta nest!"

Gladion flinched at the knowledge. "That was when you chose a pokemon to rescue her with? How you started with Bulbasaur?"

Lillie smiled. "I don't know how that professor would have known I was there unless someone told him. Daisy said about someone near Cerulean City needing a good start at being a trainer."

Ethan had memories as his Feraligatr was finished with his food. "I was sent on an errand regarding a pokemon egg. I picked a Totadile to protect me...I met Silver spying on Elm's lab."

Whitney swallowed her noddles and remembered. "Didn't you tell me that he broke into the lab when he had the chance? That was when he had Chikorita and it quickly developed his attitude."

Gladion asked, feeling like they are starting to talk about someone familiar. "Silver stole that Chikorita? You have any idea what his problem is?"

Ethan answered in a calm frown. "He was out on his own for a while, for reasons I rather not speak of for his sake... he has a sever problem with the Organization known as Team Rocket. Just the thought of it sets him off to wanting to take them down or spite a certain individual you have heard of."

Gladion listened to the tale and knew of one person Silver would have a grudge against. "Giovanni. Which was why he was trying to steal those pokeballs that day?"

Ethan shivered. "I tried to get Silver to come with me to the World Tournament just so he can get the chance to fight new people. He met this one guy name Hugh and gets along with him after battling him... then he mentioned you and one other person."

The Genesect listened and laughed. "Sounds like a loner!"

Gladion shook his head in denial and Elio agreed. "Anything happened with Silver to at least make him a better person or has he always been like that?" Ethan sighed. "It took Lance giving him a harsh wake up call to treat his pokemon better and treat people as more than an annoyance. Otherwise he is the kind of guy looking for a battle and nothing else."

Elio noticed Whitney eating quite a lot of food. "I know Whitney is the Gym Leader around here... how did you two meet?"

Whitney swallowed the cheese and burped not like a lady. "Excuse me! He was another trainer that came for the Gym Badge... it took him a while to win!"

Ethan remembered staring at the Miltank. "I had to have Flaaffy give that Miltank a taste of her own medicine with a thunder wave at least two times, one for the lum berry and the other for paralysis! Then have Zubat come to use confuse ray and bite to keep it from attacking!"

Whitney was going after the fruit when she continued. "Nom! Then a week later Team Rocket attacked the Radio tower; once Ethan driven them out we had a talk!"

Lillie had an idea what happened. "One thing led to another and you two started to get along very well." Lillie flinched and asked Ethan in curiosity. "What sort of pokemon do you have for your travels?"

The man smiled and petted at his Feraligatr's head. "Other than this guy..." Ethan tossed five balls; out of a pokeball was a Crobat that was yawning, out of a great ball is an Ampharos that was overly friendly and has a crown with a particular stone, out of a red pokeball with a pokeball marker was a Venomoth was fluttering to Ethan's back, out of a pokeball is an Umbreon that was curious and the past pokeball had a Dragonite that was very cheerful. "Crobat was caught in a dark cave near Violet City, Ampharos was caught on the route toward Union Cave, Umbreon is a gift, Venomoth was caught in the bug catching contest and Dragonite... was from a challenge. What about you guys?"

Elio stared at the Genesect. "I got an awful lot of pokemon and most of the ones with me are mostly for traveling. I have something I am working on when I get the chance."

Elio let out an Incineroar and a Lairon. "Guppy is my starter and Nathan is someone I am raising for a potential mega evolution, the later is caught on Kalos. I have several more pokemon but I need to keep surprising people if I want to keep my title!"

Ethan sighed in frustration. "I got to the Hall of Fame but I refused the champion duty! What about your friends?"

Gladion was holding an excited Manaphy and calmly spoke. "I'm busy keeping some things under control. My partner Silvally and I have much in common!"

Silvally was nuzzling at Gladion for attention, Manaphy petted the pokemon. "He is very nice!"

Gladion agreed and was about to smile. "I have a few other pokemon, Crobat, Weavile, Lucario, Porygon-Z, a Tyranitar and a Regice that is guarding Alola!"

Lillie remembered the pokemon she has with her, the Leafeon, Registeel, Hydreigon, Vaporeon, Venomoth and Raichu were among them. "Lola was among the team I have during my adventures in Kanto. Among them is a Vileplume, Blissey, Magneton, Volcarona and a Venusaur. There were a few others I captured in Kanto... the pokemon I rescued from Orre have turned that few into many."

Ethan shrugged. "I never heard of that region, must have been a bad time if you were dealing with some crooks exploiting them."

Lillie nodded silently, Ethan flinched as Whitney realized what happened. "That did happen and it seemed to be much worse than those Rocket goons!"

Ethan knew and saw his wife with a moody frown. "I found out after I said it. Sorry about that!"

Lillie is trying to smile and ask. "It's okay, you didn't know. If you were a trainer who had some adventures... have you met one called Ho-oh?"

Ethan's eyes widened. "Where did you... yes! I came with a clear bell to try and challenge him. I caught him then released him a year later when I found out I am just keeping him stored away. I also captured the three beast who I still have! Seems Ho-oh has brought more pokemon back to life as those three."

Lillie asked as she was rummaging her bag. "Do... do you happen to have anything to remember the day you met him?" Ethan searched his bag as well and brought out a Rainbow Wing. "You mean this?" Lillie was smiling in excitement as she shown her own Rainbow Wing.

Whitney flinched. "Those news sure didn't say anything about you!"

Elio and Gladion flinched at the sight of the feather's. Gladion asked in a sharp frown. "You never told us about that! Where did you meet Ho-oh?"

Lillie sighed as she placed the feather back. "It's a long story." Gladion in defeat checked his bag. "If it is anything, I got this after releasing a Lugia."

Lillie, Ethan and Whitney were impressed by the Silver Wing, Manaphy's eyes glittered. "Pretty!"

Elio agreed. "Something new you learn every day. Ethan, where exactly do you live since you are living in this city?"

Ethan answered in a mellow grin. "An apartment near Goldenrod Gym. Been living there for four years after Whitney and I st..."

Ring ring!

Ethan saw the time and was preparing to take his leave. "That's my shift at Mahogany Town. I need to ge..."

Whitney stopped him. "I still got something to tell you, could you at least come with me and let me tell you?"

Ethan's eyes widened in a chill on realization. "Wait... are you..."

Whitney nodded in silence and Ethan blushed. "And I spent all this time being an insensitive idiot!"

Ethan got up, called his pokemon back and took a bow of apology. "I need to get going! It was nice meeting you!"

Whitney held his hand and gave a cute smile before taking her leave. "It actually is, you all have quite a story to tell!"

Both grown ups left and Elio was getting himself up. "Guppy, Nathan... we should explore this city for anyone wanting to fight! Gladion, Lillie... you want to come along?"

Lillie and Gladion refused while putting away the feathers; Gladion spoke of a more private plan. "We have something important to do... you mind keeping an eye on Manaphy?" Elio didn't mind as he took the Manaphy, the Incineroar grinned and gave the Manaphy an encouraging thumbs up; the Lairon grunted and smiled with his partners.

Elio assured Gladion. "He isn't going to use Z moves in the wild... but I do want him to know what it is like to use one just so he knows the kind of power they have. We will be back later!"

Elio left with his pokemon as Lillie was calling back hers back. She looked at her brother in awe. "Brother, I didn't know you had that Silver wing."

Gladion was about to get himself up and asked. "It is something to make a keep sake. Lillie, what Elio isn't telling us seems important. Who would he talk to if he has a problem he doesn't want to tell us?"

Lillie took on suspect out. "If it is that deep, I he wouldn't tell Hau because he might as well have told us."

Lillie's eyes slowly flash to an idea. "I know one who might know... Miss Patricia?"

Gladion had his fingers under his chin as the Silvally agreed with Lillie. "I seen this woman work, it's no wonder she and Elio are in so much sync when she lets him... be himself. Though the instant he started to go out of control..." Gladion sighed at memories of Elio being lectured. "We can talk to her without much problems."

Both siblings agreed to the plan and went to the pokemon center, Lillie prepared to dial the number she remembered. The screen flickered to a familiar brown hair woman with a Meowth casually crawling up. "Whats u..." Patricia noticed a missing child in the group. "Elio isn't with you two?"

Lillie shook her head. "He is busy, we are all in Goldenrod City and we are traveling in Johto. Elio and Gladion are raising a Manaphy."

Patricia guessed by the name and flustered with her Meowth. "Some baby pokemon that I would like to see because you two are doing a good job so far and it's cute? You called me because something happening with Elio?"

Gladion nodded and was petting his Silvally nervously. "M...Maybe, we hate to get into anything personal; but you remembered the Shadow Mew's second attack?"

Patricia's nostrils flared up in remembering. "When that sorry excuse for a human being hurt that Mew and hurt my boy! Something you found out that he didn't tell me?"

Gladion and Lillie's eyes widened, the brother asked. "What did he tell you?"

Patricia recalled. "He had an encounter with Giratina and Arceus. When it took the three legends calling the Alpha of all pokemon!"

Gladion's eyes are turning to Lillie in concern. "There seems to be more we don't, we met the same Lapras that was among the shadow pokemon enjoying his life in the wild. I nearly mentioned Cipher near the Manaphy and Elio silent in telling me to stop, he didn't do anything else but stared in warning. Then we tried talking to him and it just bothered him more."

Patricia was scratching her head and was trying to stay in a good mood. "What exactly he doesn't want to talk about? Giratina?"

Lillie answered clearly. "No, it is what ever happened while getting to Giratina. It was a nightmare of Isaac's, the day he turned into a shadow pokemon. He wasn't the only pokemon in that nightmare and Elio said he fought his way through some members of Cipher to rescue them."

Meowth flinched and whispered to the woman's ear, Patricia asked. "You think what? The thing he doesn't want to talk about involves those guys? Of course he wouldn..."

Patricia flinched and realized Elio had something dark in his mind. "I think I know why he doesn't want to talk about it! That Mew messed my son up the first time, he told me everything of what happened. The second time... I don't know what happened with Elio mentally, but think, If he could prevent the things that had happened..."

Gladion and Lillie answered in unison. "He would have prevented them!"

Patricia swallowed hard and was shaking with her fist's clenched. "In a dream you can get away with a lot of things! You both know that Mew was forced into becoming something absolutely evil?"

Both nodded, Gladion's frown is slowly creeping. "The logical thing to do is focus all the negativity on those who forced that on the Mew. Like what you did?"

Patricia nodded and admitted it. "I don't know the full story, but Otto found him and we let loose. What sort of pokemon did Elio have in that world besides that Mimikyu, Volcarona or Araquanid?"

Lillie was feeling very disturbed in regards to one particular. "Just those three would have been enough if he was going to go out of control..."

Gladion felt even more uneasy continuing the conversation. "But the other two pokemon would allow him to do more than just fight and rescue."

The siblings saw what looked like a concerned mother shaking uncontrollably. "My son is a very sweet person and he may have went nuts in that nightmare from walking into something that evil. That was what he is hiding."

Lillie agreed. "It has to be it, what ever he dreamed of doing to those people... if he even called them that."

Gladion's frown was becoming more crestfallen. "I think I know how we are going to do this. We will ask him again, he needs to let that fire out before it grows into something worse."

Patricia is giving as much of a frown. "Your both sweet kids for helping him but be careful. He needs to work this out in some way before it gets worse and I am not sure if you two doing this alone is a good idea!"

Gladion agreed to the advice. "We may know a Nurse Joy that might help... or if she isn't an option, Miss Wicke when we go back to Alola."

Patricia sighed. "See that you get a reliable person to listen to all that. What happened when you tried to talk to him by yourselves?"

Gladion closed his eyes and posed. "He went into a trance. Thank you for your advice. Now... what of you?"

Patricia knew what Gladion was talking about, when she inflicted her wrath that night. "I went after the guy with a pokemon with mental problems, knowing he has mental problems, I was about to sic him at Lusamine thinking she had a part in that, then Otto told me otherwise. She saw the aftermath and was scared of me to the point that anyone who would know is keeping quiet. There isn't anything left to hide that you wouldn't have found out on your own."

Gladion's frown is turning into a suspicious stare. "I'll ask Elio about what happened to him on a personal level. For now, thank you for the information, we might show you the pokemon we are raising."

Patricia nodded in preparation to end the conversation. "Looker kind of let me off the hook, but you may want to call him afterwards if you all think I crossed it! Have a safe trip and tell my boy he shouldn't have to keep all his problems to himself."

Lillie was prepared to disconnect. "We will, thank you!"

Beep!

Gladion and Lillie were staring at the screen, trying to think of what to do until Silvally barked them out of a trance.

Gladion began petting the Silvally. "We will talk to him in much safer environment. For now lets get by our day."

Lillie agreed, uncertain of what to say until she heard noise from outside. Both dashed out to find a Hydro Vortex tossing a Magmar across their way. They saw Elio and a Manaphy panting waiting to see if the Magmar was going to get up.

The Magmar proved to be knocked out when it grunted in pain, a clown called it back in disappointment. "We got put out!"

Elio was given some prize money and was cheering with the Manaphy in his arms. "I told you we would be able to win that one!"

Manaphy was laughing Elio and noticed Gladion. "Win! Win! We show papa what we bought?"

Elio showed a carrier strapped on to his chest. "It's something used to carry baby pokemon! Now we don't have to keep Manaphy in a ball as long!"

Elio saw his friends frowning, not cheering and looking at him disturbed. "... What happened, are you two alright?"

Lillie was shaking her head: hesitate to answer. Gladion whispered to his sister far from Elio's hearing. "He will tell us, just not now."

Gladion saw the carrier with a matching blue; the Manaphy slipped in to show what it does. "People say we are like a Ka...Kang..."

Gladion helped the Manaphy finish. "Like a Kangaskhan, anywhere else you want to go to? We still got a few hours left before we can call it a day."

Elio agreed and asked. "There is the Pokeathlon dome north of here. They are not having a game at the moment but there is a few things to check out... you two want to come with us?"

Lillie was gritting and trying to refuse. "I... I'll pass."

Gladion patted his sister on the back before he posed. "I want to see what that place even is. It sounds unusual and it might be fun to watch."

Elio agreed but noticed Lillie's actions. "It does! Lillie are you okay? Because it looks like something is bothering you..."

Lillie sighed and sent out her Leafeon. "It... it is something bothering me, but we will talk about it another day. Cain, would you like to spend some time seeing the beach? It's south of this city!" The Leafeon sensed something was wrong and nuzzled at Lillie's side; the trainer petted him. "It's nothing. I just want to think about things. Both of you have fun."

Lillie took her leave, leaving the two boys to journey north; in the gate was a pathway east.

Gladion asked Elio. "Your are aware that Lillie and I worry about you, then you go around and worry about us instead!"

Elio felt himself shake. "It has everything to do with what I said to you last night?"

Gladion nodded. "I am not asking you to tell us, but we should talk about this soon.. maybe the pokemon center at Union Cave?"

Elio nodded and frowned. "That Nurse has been good at talking to trainers about violent pokemon. She has to be there in case I go... weird again."

Silvally was the first to notice the large stadium and barked to break the conversation, both saw spectators leaving and smiling. Manaphy asked. "Games over?"

Elio shrugged. "Not the first time, I'm going to see if we can't get tickets to the next game."

Gladion was about to form a smirk and asked. "I'll handle Manaphy while you do that.."

Elio smiled back and unstrapped the carrier. "Manaphy seems to like this, so you don't mind wearing this?"

Gladion saw the Manaphy happy to be with him, he thought using a carrier was going over the top, but he still smiled. "I don't!"

Gladion had the Manaphy strapped on and was about to head to a stand to look around, the Silvally saw a stand with juices in strange blenders. Gladion noticed and saw each one with a different color; red, pink, yellow, green and blue. He noticed a blonde woman that was enjoying a green drink with a Butterfree at her side; he asked. "Wha...what is this?"

The woman stopped sipping to answer Gladion. "Aprijuice! It a drink that helps with training pokemon for the Pokeathlon. It can be quite tasty!"

The Manaphy was staring at the juices, licking his lips and reaching out. Gladion stopped the Manaphy. "Judging by the name, those are from Apricorns?"

The Butterfree was pointing his fingers together as the Aprijuice woman answered with a blender. "Yes; if none of these seem to be what you want you just need one of these Apriblenders."

Gladion saw the size of the blender and asked. "That looks like it is meant to go with something."

The Aprijuice woman smiled and asked asked. "You have an apricorn box?"

Gladion's eyes redirected behind him. "A friend of mine does." The Silvally understood and walked to the dome.

In a few minutes, Elio was being lead out while holding tickets. "If we had more time I might have Kalden be a part of this. Gladion, did you send Silvally to get me?"

Gladion closed his eyes and answered in a casual closing of his teeth. "Ehhh... I didn't tell him but I'm a bit busy to come myself. We need that apricorn box to get an apriblender."

Elio took the box out and presented it to the Aprijuice woman who was more than happy to give it to him. "If you want the juice to be at it's strongest you need at least five apricorns. Stay away from the white and black ones for this. It is best to only use three kinds."

Elio snapped his fingers in regret. "I sent most of them to be pokeballs! Tomorrow, I need to go do some picking. Gladion, you mind if I fill up with these stalls for now?"

Gladion doesn't. "We might as well get something for the trip back. It will give us an idea of what we are feeding them." Elio was preparing his money much to the Aprijuice woman's delight.

On a beach south of Goldenrod.

Lillie was staring at the wide ocean with her Leafeon, a lot is going through her mind. With the possibility that Elio went to extremes, she is thinking to herself. "How am I going to ask him? He worries for us, but now we have to worry for him."

The Leafeon leaped at Lillie's lap, she is reminded of her own moment. "I...I understand those feelings Elio has. These... people have hurt you and so many others."

Petting her Leafeon, she remembered a confrontation she wished she would forget, Lillie is trickling tears. "How could... anyone, be that terrible."

The Leafeon remembered as was tapping at Lillie's belt of pokemon with his paw. "You think Lola would help?"

The Leafeon yipped, Lillie sent out her Vaporeon who stretched and looked in awe at the sea. "Poreon!"

The Leafeon asked something to the Vaporeon. "Leaf?" Vaporeon looked at her companions in questioning, she saw both were in thought.

Lillie asked. "You were there when I talked with Gladion and the rest of my family, about that... thing that hurt Cain and the others. I wanted him and the other that was responsible for the shadow pokemon to hurt."

The Vaporeon sat down and asked Lillie to sit with her. "Vap?"

The Leafeon sat with them and nodded, he told Vaporeon what happened. Both were nuzzled up to Lillie's sides, the girl spoke softly while petting them. "He brought his own end on himself and all I did was fight back, that is what everyone keeps telling me. Elio shouldn't have to worry about me judging him if he felt the similarly."

Lillie's thought was interrupted when she felt wind from the north blow; turning around she found an odd sight. A Suicune rushed to the route to look at the ocean. Lillie was about to go back to her sights until she noticed the Suicune approached to give a challenging roar.

Lillie leaped and gave the order to her Leafeon. "Cain, lets do this!"

The Leafeon leaped into action at his trainers order. "Cain use leaf blade!"

The Leafeon's tail glowed green and slashed at the Suicune, it began to calm it's mind. Lillie expects something and asked her Leafeon. "Cain do you have that Yache berry ready?"

The Leafeon had the blue berry in his teeth, Lillie and the Leafeon smiled in unison. "Use return and we should be able to capture Suicune!"

The Leafeon channeled his affection towards Lillie and rammed into the Suicune, it took the damage and leaped back; Suicunes two streamer tails began to glow icy and blow a blizzard.

WOOSH!

The Leafeon bit into the berry and prepared for the damage, he felt an icy chill all over his body; he himself in cased in ice. Lillie saw her Leafeon was frozen, called him back and tossed a pokeball. "Cain, come back! Shockums, we need to use a thunder wave!"

The Raichu leaped out of the ball and charged up to paralyze the Suicune; it roared like the tide and shot at the Raichu with a hydro pump, sending her into the ocean. Lillie ordered her Vaporeon to rescue the Raichu out of the water and tossed a great ball. "Go great ball!"

The ball engulfed the Suicune and fell into the sand as the Vaporeon rushed into the water.

Shake... shake... pop!

The Suicune broke out and saw the Vaporeon dragging a kicking Raichu out of the ocean, Lillie was prepared to call the Raichu back. "Shockums, you and Cain did a good job! Lola now we have him!"

The Vaporeon leaped in front of the Suicune that blew a blizzard; Vaporeon dodged and gave Lillie the chance to toss a net ball. "Go net ball!"

The Suicune was engulfed in nets and dragged into the ball.

… pop!

The Suicune broke free and struggled to move, Lillie tossed another net ball.

Shake... pop!

The Suicune used another blizzard and froze the Vaporeon, it was about to run until Lillie tossed a net ball. "Skitters don't let Suicune escape!" The Venomoth fluttered in the Suicune's path and noticed a smirk from the foe. Suicune used hydro pump, the Venomoth flew out of the way; the water hit a tree and knocked it down.

Lillie ordered. "Skitters, use quiver dance. Then I should do the rest!" The Venomoth began to dance around the Suicune that blew a blizzard and missed.

Lillie tossed another net ball. "We are not giving up!"

Shake...shake...shake... click!

Lillie saw the net ball finish capture, he legs were shaking as she knelled on the sandy shore in excitement. "We actually did it... Suicune is caught!"

The Venomoth buzzed a question as Lillie prepared full heals. "I should get Lola and Cain thawed!" When she had the Vaporeon and Leafeon thawed, she saw Elio and Gladion; the later was wearing a strap carrier with a Manaphy enjoying some juice.

Gladion saw Lillie's pokemon shivering and asked. "What happened here?" Lillie was tempted to say it, but instead asked. "Ca... can I tell you tomorrow? It's been a long day."

Elio saw the aftermath of an intense battle. "Look's like you caught something awesome... I heard of a show in Ecruteak city that is worth going to. You want to spend tomorrow there?"

Lillie is blushing. "The performance of the Kimono girls? Where did you get that idea?"

Elio blushed back. "Because... I thought it would be something to watch since we have been busy traveling and it's been a while since we went on a date."

Manaphy looked up to find Gladion giving an over protective stare, he stopped sipping at the juice. "Papa, what's Papa doing with Auntie?"

Gladion kept staring, helped Manaphy put away the bottle and whispered. "It's complicated. Let's go see how Silvally likes this juice, I heard it gets better the longer they last."


	8. Roaming for Apricorns!

The next day, Lillie took the two boys on a flight to Ecruteak on a mega Pidgeot. When they landed, Lillie had a net ball prepared as Gladion was letting the Manaphy out of his ball. "You been awfully excited to show this pokemon. Your telling me he arrived just to challenge you?"

Lillie nodded and opened the ball, Elio was struggling to breath at the sight of what came out of the ball. "A Sui...a Sui..."

Gladion helped him finish and smiled at his sister. "A Suicune?"

The Suicune was expecting to be shown off and was staring at Lillie, the girl was slow to pet it's purple mane. "I know a few pokemon you will get along with. Would you like to meet Registeel."

The Suicune was staring at Lillie in a sense of pride and was patient to wait. Manaphy was shivering at the similarities and was holding onto Gladion's leg; the parent closed his eyes and was petting the Manaphy. "It's alright, Suicune is related to Raikou, but it isn't that dangerous for you."

Suicune faced himself to the east for a moment until Lillie let out the Registeel, it flashed the dots on it's face in a greeting. Gladion made sure Elio was breathing before asking. "You think that Dex has learned his lesson, I kind of need to double check something before going east."

Elio was hesitate to opened his bag, he undid Rotom's rope and untapped the mute button before asking. "Now, are you going to wake Manaphy up like that again?" The Dex shook and buzzed. "BZZT! No boss. BZZT!"

Gladion calmly asked the Rotom Dex. "The route east of this city has Mankey's... what do you know about it's behavior patterns in this region?"

The Dex spun and loaded information. "BZZT! Each Mankey has it's own reason for being angry depending on the region. BZZT! In Sinnoh, they get angry over large buildings or travelers training. The ones rarely found in Hoenn get angry due to the ashes of Mount Chimney. The ones in Kanto get angry over the hills being too easy to climb! Then there is the ones on Alola that get angry due to the bird pokemon! BZZT!"

Gladion asked. "A Mankey that is at Aether Paradise gets angry over water and water pokemon, does it have any connections to the one's in this region?"

The Rotom Dex answered with a smile. "BZZT! The Mankey's in this region get angry at the water, the mountain and Marril's! BZZT!"

Gladion gave Elio the Manaphy. "I don't want the Mankey to get into a fight with Manaphy. If you could find something else to do in another route..."

Elio prepared the strap harness and carried the Manaphy. "Let's start with the southern route for some apricorn hunting! We will be back soon!"

Elio left to Route 37 and was prepared to open a master ball. "Manaphy, I think it is time I introduce you to a pokemon... that is actually a nice guy when he manages his pranks. Little Horn, say hello to Manaphy!"

Out of the master ball came a bored Hoopa, Manaphy stared at Elio. "I met him already!"

The Hoopa yawned. "Kind of, you only met me when I was using my ring! What do you want kid?"

Elio looked to his left to find a ledge leading to a clearing with a red apricorn, a blue apricorn and a black apricorn; he jumped off the ledge to pick the red and blue. "I just needed some company. Little Horn, could you tell Manaphy a little about yourself?"

The Hoopa smirked at both trainer and pokemon. "I'm Hoopa. I been out smarting people for a long time, longer than you want to know. The only reason I got caught was because I over looked a tiny... but important flaw in one of my schemes."

Elio agreed as he continued his walk. "Little Horn has the power to use his rings to transport anyone and anything to where ever he so chooses. He was the reason Lugia ended up in Kalos and Papa had to capture him... in a way he is to thank for Gladion and I meeting you."

The Hoopa was denying it as he saw a Sudowoodo leaving at the sight of the Manaphy. "Your the ones who wanted to come here instead of keeping that Lugia."

The Manaphy stared at the mischievous pokemon and was thinking about something before asking Elio. "Wh...Why you and Auntie get along?"

Hoopa's smirk was fading and asked Elio. "He is still doing that?"

Elio nodded as he noticed a blue apricorn tree next to the gate to the National park. "He imprinted on Gladion and me, it's going to be with him the rest of his life."

Hoopa took a blue apricorn for his trainer while thinking of what to actually tell the Manaphy, he frowned and found it awkward to talk about. Hoopa closed his eyes, breathed deeply and gave the apricorn to Elio. "While those two guys are... your parents, they are not actually together. This kid here has been dating your Auntie for a while."

Elio folded his hands behind his head and explained to the Manaphy why it isn't normal. "It is very complicated and if parents normally do that... there would be a lot of trust issues!"

The Manaphy noticed he was past another gate and on a road leading to Goldenrod City, he frowned and pouted. "You and Papa are still Papa's!"

Elio tensed up. "Yes we are... in that we are taking care of you together. Parents otherwise... do more between each other, if you imprinted on me and Lillie things would be much easier to explain."

The Manaphy blinked innocently and notice a pond with a tree barring familiar. "Apricorn!"

He leaped out of the carrier and into the pond, Elio didn't let the swimming Manaphy out of his sights as the Hoopa smiled smug. "You said it as well as anyone would. He will find out the rest out eventually."

Elio agreed. "He is growing fast and he makes it hard each day."

Hoopa's smug smile became wide as he whispered to the trainer. "Why don't you ask Gladion about keeping him around? Because I am sensing that desire in you!"

Elio shook his head in getting the temptation out. "Because Manaphy was in trouble and if me or Gladion keep him bound to us instead of making a name for himself out there... what kind of parents would we be?"

Hoopa noticed Manaphy crawling up the apricorn tree to pick a big green one and folded his arms. "I heard these guys come back to where they are born. Since you are visiting, he would only know how to come back to this region, it would stink if you let him go in this region."

Elio's eyes widened at an idea. "We could figure out a way... to tell him where Alola is. Or have him find a way to learn for when he gets older."

Hoopa agreed and was frowning at something. "The problem is unless you are taking him with you, he isn't going to figure that out on his own JUST because of instincts."

Elio finished the plan in a mellow smile. "We find someone who can help him learn more about what he is. Least better than a trainer can do outside of battling, then he might learn the sea route to Alola."

Hoopa clapped in appraise. "Harder to pull off, but not bad of an idea."

Elio agreed as he saw the Manaphy swam back with a green apricorn. "I picked a big one Papa!"

Elio picked the Manaphy up and let him place the apricorn in the apricorn box. "You did! We just need one more... I think the route back to Ecruteak has another. I hope you like it being a bit bitter!"

Hoopa was laughing sarcastically at Elio's thinking. "I don't think he would mind... but you can give him better than that."

Elio's smile was turning to a scolding stare. "Little Horn, I know. It takes a while to get to places on foot and I promised Gladion and Lillie I take them somewhere."

Hoopa asked, trying not to insult Elio's lack of common sense. "Kids like him like sweets, he doesn't like anything spicy like that red apricorn. Do you remember where the sweet ones are?"

Elio gritted his teeth and was prepared to walk back ahead. "... Your actually right."

Hoopa yawned. "You don't need my ring for this, I'm ready to go back in that ball if this is what yo..." Hoopa, sensed something, flinched and tossed a ring.

Elio and Manaphy walked in the enlarged ring and found themselves a few feet behind the Hoopa. "Wha..."

Boom!

Elio and Manaphy found a Raikou leaping from the south eastern tree's. It landed on the road in a loud thunder, right where the two were about to go to. The Raikou looked like he was looking backwards and didn't notice what was in front of him; he noticed a trainer staring at him, he faced the boy with a questioning growl until he faced the sky.

ROAR!

The sky itself crackled with lightning as the Raikou roared. Elio by instinct tossed a quick ball, it engulfed the Raikou and landed on the road.

"Shake... pop!"

The Raikou broke free, it stared intensely at Elio and leaped to the northwestern tree; leaving a more thunder to hear. Manaphy was shivering, wanting something to hold on, Elio took a pink poffin out to make the Manaphy calm down. "It's okay, thunder is a very scary sound even for..."

Boom!

The sound of thunder and lightning was heard from above, Manaphy was about to cry, so scared that he dropped the poffin. Elio took his next objective to rush to the gate to the national park until the storm leaves. Hoopa saw the Manaphy's shivering and summoned a rattle to try and help calm Manaphy down. "I'm only using a ring for this, but you ought to wait for a few minutes before we go out."

Elio had the Manaphy protected in his arms and rocked him. "Thank's Little Horn. Manaphy; its going to be okay, it is just a bad storm!"

Simultaneously.

Gladion was busy calling the Aether line at a pokemon center as Lillie was outside having a conversation with a strange man that spent most of his time pursuing traces of the legendary pokemon Suicune, Euisine. Picking up the line, much to Gladion's fortune, was Wicke who noticed the teenager's ask in a business like frown. "If we were going to send someone regarding to Johto regarding that Mankey, tell who ever can put it in my P.C to get that done soon. I think I found it's home."

Wicke smiled and had an employee on standby. "Your father is at the deck now, should I have someone go get him when he finishes?"

Gladion smirked. "Might as well tell him what else is going on, he may have been curious enough."

Wicke frowned nervously. "He only seen one thing by accident last night. You have any knowledge as to how Lillie captured a Suicune?"

Gladion remembered what Lillie told him the previous night. "She was thinking about things, somethings we found out about Elio and we want to talk to him. It is about the second Shadow Mew attack and how it directly affected him."

Wicke closed her eyes. "You fear he has done something horrible while in the dream world?"

Gladion nodded. "It's a dream, none of it is real so none of us will tell him of the consequences. But what ever place he went to bothers him and if he went to extremes to fight through that."

Wicke was still, she saw Gladion's concern, pulled out her glasses and started to clean them. "I'll be here just in case you all need to talk."

Gladion's frown turned to one of acceptance. "I'll call you to come over if it's needed."

Wicke heard a door open and stepped aside to let Mohn sit down, he was giving a wide smile. "That Mankey is at the box now! He seems happy to go home, least as happy as a Mankey can get."

Gladion was about to smile back as he spoke what he knows. "They can be both happy and angry at the same time, it depends on which emotion is stronger at the moment. If your curious about why we are in this region longer... we are taking care of a pokemon."

Mohn's smile was starting to spread even more. "Who's that pokemon?"

Gladion's smile was growing even wider. "If she isn't listening in... you can tell her, it is a Manaphy! It's staying with Elio and me until he is old enough to go back into the sea."

Wicke flinched and was about to say the name when the sound of a door was heard from her side. "Manaphy?! A mythica..."

Gladion's smile is slowly fading, Mohn noticed who came. "I'm almost done here love."

Gladion heard a familiar voice ask. "Wh...what did I hear about a Manaphy?"

Gladion sighed in annoyance. "Let her on the screen."

Mohn moved over to let Lusamine see her son giving a usual frown, she coughed and asked. "I assume that is why your trip to Johto has been delayed?"

Gladion nodded. "It is one of the reasons. I'm going to talk to Elio about it more once I get the chance."

Lusamine guessed what happened and was giggling. "It's like that boy to baby a pokemon. When are thos..."

Gladion's frown turned into a glare, warning her to stay out of his business. "When they come back! I got to get going, thank you for the help father."

Wicke and Lusamine were anticipated a disconnect, Mohn responded to the thanks still smiling. "Your welcome!"

Gladion closed his eyes calmly, took a deep breath and pressed the button. "I'll see you three later!"

Beep!

Gladion heard a door open to a tired Elio with a sleeping Manaphy. "Me and Manaphy nearly ran into a rushing Raikou! The big guy wasn't watching where he was going!"

Gladion flinched in concern. "Are you and Manaphy okay?"

Elio shivered. "Yes, it took Manaphy a long time to calm down once the storm stopped. We managed to get enough apricorns but the trip wasn't the best. How was your call?"

Gladion posed. "It was needed, once I get Mankey released we can enjoy the rest of the day here. Wait here!"

Elio gave Gladion the Bibarel's ball. "In case you need to swim. Just tell Bob I said it is okay."

Gladion nodded and went to the P.C to get the Mankey's ball. He was about to take his leave from the center and saw Lillie with a Suicune that was rather impressed. "Registeel has made a new friend! I may have Suicune help him with his problems on Alola!"

Gladion asked. "Are you sure having a pokemon like that roaming around is a good idea? Registeel is a bit different."

Lillie nodded and petted the Suicune. "Brooklet Hill is a place Suicune can roam at, I need to talk to the two when we get back to Alola."

Gladion sighed and left to the eastern route. Lillie approached a tired Elio to calm him down with a shoulder rub. "I saw that Raikou coming here. Suicune may have had a word with him."

Elio guessed. "That he nearly ran us over and that he needs to watch where he is going?"

Lillie nodded and had Elio sit down with her, the boy was about to take a nap until he felt a pucker at his cheek. "I'm glad you two are alright."

Elio yawned. "We only have to get ready for the Kimono Girl's show in a few hours, after which we can get ready for to...zzzz." Lillie noticed Elio was starting to fall asleep and started to lean on her. "He is always so peaceful like this."

The Suicune yawned and was resting with the trio.


	9. A Sunny Monday!

It was noon during a Monday in Goldenrod City, Elio had his Salamence find a place to land, with Lillie and Gladion holding on. Swoop! When they landed, Lillie checked the time. "Professor Oak should be done with a show in the afternoon, anything we should do while we wait?"

Elio had a small cloth wrapping. "I got some fresh poffins for Ilex shrine, least to thank Celebi."

Gladion let out his Silvally and the Manaphy that was happy to greet the midday. "Good morning!"

Gladion was smiling more. "Good morning Manaphy, you had a rather eventful day yesterday."

Manaphy clapped and was attempting to dance like the show he saw the previous day, he tripped and was stubborn to try again. Tap! Tap! Trip!

Gladion found the Manaphy's attempt's relaxing and asked. "Elio and I are going to Ilex forest... are you alright with being in the ball?"

The Manaphy refused loudly. "No! I need to make scary things stop being scary!"

Gladion took the carry harness and prepared. "Just be careful not to push yourself."

Lillie stared at both boys and giggled. "It hasn't even been a week, be careful that Manaphy doesn't start seeing Elio as a favorite! I'll be at this city and I will call you when we have our chance!"

Elio sent out his Incineroar in agreement and prepared for the trip south. Gladion was blushing and was petting the Manaphy with his finger. "I been busy the last few days to where I wasn't there. We should be able to make up for lost time."

Both trainers went south with Incineroar and Silvally following them. Elio was preparing an aprijuice blender, he put in two blue, two pink and one green before pressing the button. "I told Manaphy enough of what was going on between us. He isn't going to stop calling us Papa, but it might make the things happening between me and Lillie okay to him."

Manaphy blinked and was trying to understand the bigger picture as Gladion kept a smile to Elio. "He is growing each day. I wouldn't be surprised if he kept learning from us."

Elio smiled back. "We still need to have him do more battles. Once he has a chance to use his moves and learn to adjust to life's situations, then our part is done. I just wish we didn't have to rely on Rotom Dex to keep an eye for Raikou."

Gladion's smile faded on remembering how recent both encounters were. "It has been the second time and this one was even closer."

Elio agreed as he saw the Manaphy turning around to sharing silly faces with Incineroar and Silvally. "We should introduce Manaphy to more of our pokemon. Aside from Manaphy meeting some of Lillie's pokemon, Silvally as well as a handful of pokemon I had already, he needs the experience."

Gladion's fading smile turned to a questioning. "When we are done with Celebi, you want to switch to the pokemon not used for traveling, the ones you have out everyday?"

Elio nodded. "Surfer has to be one of them."

Manaphy's antennae shifted as he asked. "Surfer?"

Gladion whispered closely to the Manaphy. "He is an Alolan Raichu... an electric type that is much friendlier and in more control than Raikou. Lillie has a regional Raichu and a Rotom that still hasn't left that oven."

Manaphy shivered at the thought until he tensed up. "Just don't let them make a boom!"

Elio gave Manaphy a comforting smile. "I won't, tomorrow we will start nice and slow after the bug catching contest. Hey Gladion, you mind having more of your pokemon meet Manaphy."

Gladion noticed they were about to enter the forest. "I know a few that wouldn't be a problem. If they get scary, let us know."

Entering the forest, Manaphy still felt uneasy in the dark. Despite the Incineroar and Silvally keeping guard, Manaphy used tail glow for lighting to keep the road visible. "Papa's... what other's you have?"

Gladion knew Manaphy was talking about his pokemon and answered. "I don't have much; a Crobat that is normally my lead and only gets along with Silvally and me, a Weavile that... might be fond of you. Lucario who is the second closest to getting along with the whole group... Porygon-Z who is too unpredictable to be around anyone and Tyranitar."

Elio remembered the battles he had. "Tyranitar gets a long with few pokemon, but we will think about letting him meet you after you meet this one pokemon Lillie has."

Manaphy clapped. "Aunties pokemon look nice!"

Gladion agreed heartily "And they are, one of the friendliest being an... unexpected pokemon; a Hydreigon named Ghorchi."

The Rotom Dex was tempted to show the picture, Elio sighed as he saw the shrine. "Hydreigon has a bad reputation, but Ghorchi proves that isn't the case."

Gladion imagined Manaphy and the Hydreigon getting along as he continued. "There is one other that is more on patrol than a pokemon I have with me. You seen Registeel but there is a pokemon related to it known as Regice."

Manaphy asked. "It's face is dots and it beeps?" Gladion nodded and was still smiling until he saw Elio preparing a colorful cloth wrapping, it was presented to the altar with the boy taking a grateful nod. "Thank you!"

The Manaphy had his hand at his mouth and noticed Elio giving respect to the shrine. "What is Papa doing?"

Gladion answered in a mellow tone. "He gives respects to legendary or mythical pokemon frequently, I suspected this to be the case with how he treats the four Tapu's back on Alola. He captures them and lets them loose at the ruins still."

The Manaphy asked. "Tapu's legendary, what are they?"

Elio took his focus away from the shrine, prepared to leave. "Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini. If your scared of Raikou you will be scared of Tapu Koko due to him always entering in a thunderous shout and he is the nicest of the four."

Gladion voiced what he knew of the others. "Tapu Lele... you are never going to be in the same place as her, least of all alone with her. Tapu Bulu is not very active and would get boring. Tapu Fini is distant but you and her might get along due to the familiar type of water."

Elio agreed and spoke of other powerful pokemon he captured. "You met Blattron and he does have issues, Hoopa..."

The Manaphy spoke about what his papa was talking about. "He is complicated."

Gladion agreed and lost his focus on the shrine. "His way of thinking is not like yours or mine. He is what he is by his very nature."

Elio nodded to that. "Then there is Kalden, who is also a Silvally but is much more loud. For now we should start small and work up."

The Incineroar folded his arms and growled in agreement, Silvally was about to turn back until he notice something sneaking behind the shrine. "Bark!"

The Incineroar noticed and flinched from his pose, Manaphy squirmed out of the carrier and looked behind Gladion; he waved at the strange pokemon. Both trainers turned around to find a Celebi unwrapping the cloth to seeing the sweet poffins.

Nom!

"Bi!"

The two teenagers were frozen by the sight of Celebi, the Manaphy walked to the time travling pokemon and pointed to Elio. "Papa made those!" The Celebi stared at Elio with his cheeks filled and smiled; Elio blushed. "Yo...you actually like those?"

Celebi's hands were at his cheeks as he answered a yes, he presented some poffins to the other pokemon. Incineroar cringed and refused. The Silvally shrugged without a care and Manaphy took one before playing with the Celebi. Gladion sat down next to his Silvally and asked Elio. "You mind if we just watch?"

Elio didn't mind at sat next to Gladion, with the Incineroar crouching at the sight. "It's important for him to get along, it's a big world out there." Both boys were smiling at the sight for most of the afternoon.

Simultaneously.

Lillie was with a Mew when they found a black set of gloves in the Goldenrod Tunnel to purchase. Lillie envisioned herself with the gloves. "These will add to my traveler form once we go to a wash!"

Lillie bought the set and left the Tunnel with a relaxed smile. "Isaac, are you excited for the afternoon?"

The Mew smiled with Lillie. "This Oak sounds fun!" Mew turned to the south and sensed something. "Pop's is overdoing it again!"

Lillie agreed. "There is nothing wrong with giving respect to a pokemon like Celebi. Isaac... is there any place in this region we haven't really explored yet? Any pokemon we haven't seen before that we may want to look at?"

Mew placed his hands under his chin and meowed. "There might be some ruins. The ruins of Alph is a strange place, inhabited by the Unown."

Lillie flinched at what she knew. "I read stories about them. Pokemon that the alphabet is based on, often seen in ruins."

The Mew nodded. "Alone, they are not that special. Together however they have great power, for example giving Hoopa the power to create that realm for himself."

Lillie was about to contemplate organizing a trip to the Ruins of Alph when she noticed Ethan crouching underneath cross ways and Whitney searched alleys sporadically with a Furret that was smelling a trail. "Why did you leave the window open?!"

Ethan was struggling to pull himself up. "It was getting stuffy and I didn't expect Eevee to jump out like that!"

Whitney groaned loudly. "Lyra is going to flip her hat if she finds out! We need to keep searching."

Lillie noticed Whitney's frustration is shifting to worry and asked. "Do you two need help?"

Ethan stretched and gave a concerned frown. "I have someone searching around the flower shop, it's the only place Eevee could go to besides Tunnels!"

Lillie prepared two pokeball's to send out a Leafeon and Vaporeon. "Cain, Lola, Isaac; lets search the Department Store!"

Going south of the city, the Vaporeon smelled something and rushed forward; the Leafeon followed with the Mew floating behind and leaving Lillie to run. "W...Wait for me!"

All three pokemon eventually found the source of the scent, hiding in a deep thorny rose bush, Lillie found a familiar red hair man crouching down with some sweet smelling food; an Eevee with a green scarf was hesitate to approach and crouched back into the bush on sensing more people.

Silver clenched his fist's in frustration. "What now!"

He noticed a familiar voice asking. "Wha...What are you doing?"

Silver noticed Lillie and answered calmly. "I was about to get a lost Eevee for someone. Those two sent you here?"

Lillie nodded, the Leafeon slowly approached the thorn bush and slipped through, Silver noticed a pink cat floating behind Lillie with a whistle. "... Ethan told me you have a Mew."

Lillie noticed the Mew about to blow the whistle, she puffed up her cheeks to get him to stop. "Isaac, yes. Elio and I rescued him. It took a long time before he became this open."

Silver stared at the Mew that was hovering to the bush in a stoic frown. "To think that thing was made from a Mew."

Lillie flinched. "You actually know of Mewtwo?"

Silver closed his eyes and nodded. "I found some notes as well as rumor that... someone funded some scientist's to create one. It's whereabouts are unknown, but it is called the most powerful pokemon for a reason."

Lillie closed her eyes and wanted to change the subject. "It was a pokemon you wanted to search for?!"

Silver shrugged. "It was until someone told me that Mewtwo already has a trainer." Lillie asked. "All that power, but in exchange..."

Silver gave a silent stare that isn't unlike Gladion's. "If they wanted to create the worlds strongest pokemon... they succeeded."

Rustle rustle!

The Leafeon carefully crawled out of the bush with an Eevee following, it nuzzled to the Vaporeon that returned the affection. Silver was about to give a smirk as he warned Lillie. "Ethan may want a word with your boyfriend at some point. He never really got the chance to see his pokemon at the world tournament and this isn't the first time he battled a champion, I'm going to take that Eevee back. I know where Ethan lives."

The Vaporeon was rather protective until the Eevee yipped that it was okay, it leaped in Silver's arms who was happy no one was watching.

Both left and Lillie saw the time. "We still have half an hour. Lola, Cain, Isaac... you want to to wait at that bench for the others?"

Half an hour later.

Elio and Gladion returned to the city with smiles on both them and their pokemon. Manaphy was in the baby carrier about to fall asleep when he was the first to notice. "Auntie, Auntie! We met someone!"

Lillie was snapped out of her trance and notice the odd sight of her brother smiling. "Seems like it was a fun time."

The Mew saw the Manaphy cheering and meowed a hello, the Leafeon and Vaporeon gave a familiar hello when Manaphy asked. "I want to meet more pokemon Auntie! When are we going to play?"

Lillie stared at the Radio Tower and answered. "After we meet someone, are you two ready?"

Elio's smile didn't fade. "I only ever met Oak through the video phone. Never in person. Guppy, your excited?"

The Incineroar yawned from a long day and gave a thumbs up, Gladion's unusual smile didn't go away either. "I heard many great things about him. It would be an good experience to meet him!"

Lillie called the Mew and Leafeon back with promise that she will let them out soon, the group went into the radio station, on the third floor until they found an elderly man in a lab coat about to rest on a chair. "Nothing like helping trainers discover something n..."

He notice a familiar blonde teenage girl with two boys accompany him. "Is that..."

Oak got up, keeping his back steady and shook Lillie's hand. "Long time no see! I haven't seen you since you defeated Lance, how have things been going for you?"

Lillie smiled and answered. "Very good Professor, I would like to introduce you to my brother."

Lillie pointed to Gladion, who shook the Professor's hand with a respectful smile. "I been looking forward to this."

Elio smile became nervous. "We already met from the video... so it's been a pleasure to meet you in person!" The professor greeted the trio and asked. "What are you three doing in Johto of all places?"

Gladion showed the Manaphy sleeping in the carrier. "We came to bring a pokemon home and found him to take in. He has had a long day, how often do you visit Johto? I heard Pallet town is in a corner of Kanto."

Oak answered with a tired smile. "I come here during the League Season. When trainers start out or challenge the League System, it's worth it to see new trainers start to grow."

The Silvally barked at Gladion for his attention, Oak's tired smile became more exhausted as Gladion realized what was on his mind.

"Elio did tell me he showed you the two pokemon the Dex registered."

Oak nodded and frowned with him. "You named this pokemon Silvally... it's a more respectful name to a pokemon than a code name."

Elio's smile faded and explained to Gladion. "I told you that Oak gave me the information on Mewtwo after showing him that Type:Null happened."

Gladion's frown turned into an accepting sigh. "That says more words of what he thinks than any of us would be comfortable with saying."

Oak agreed strongly as Elio prepared the Rotom Dex. "I caught another pokemon that is similar to those two He is at the P.C or Pelago... but I'll show you."

Oak's frown gotten worse as he saw the image of Genesect, to him it is another pokemon that was weaponized and altered. "It's sad how many times this has happened."

The three teenagers agreed as Lillie spoke of what she knew of the Genesect. "Genesect... or Blattron as Elio called his has gotten better... but one of his few friends when he was having all sorts of problems is a Silvally Elio has. That... makes it painful to remember."

The group took a deep breath to end the subject, Oak noticed Lillie's Vaporeon approach him and he tried to pet her. "Hello again Lola! How have your pokemon be managing?"

Lillie prepared a pokeball and a great ball. "Fine, but these next two are among many I rescued since I left Kanto. Cain, Ghorchi... meet Professor Oak!"

Oak saw the Leafeon sitting down with a well behaved smile and a Hydreigon that was excited to meet him, startling him until he was being nuzzled.

Oak was trying to push the Hydreigon back. "Easy, easy! A lot has happened since you left Cerulean with Bulbasaur?"

Lillie calmed her Hydreigon down, nuzzling at the middle head and kissing him on the forehead. "It really has. I still don't know how you found out... but thank you."

Oak looked at Elio who was blushing in response, Gladion's frown shifted as he noticed Manaphy was stirring. "It is a mystery, unless Kukui said something during that time."

Elio's nervous smile showed more. "He... didn't mention Lillie and was going to await a call from her next. Someone else mentioned that someone wanting to become a trainer was starting at Cerulean... and that they wished her the best of luck finding that pokemon."

Lillie gasped at Elio, puffed up her cheeks and placed her hands at her hips, the Hydreigon backed away in anticipation. "Elio... did you have the professor send Daisy?!"

Elio shook his head and raised his hands. "I never used your name or said that she should, I swear!"

Gladion sighed and posed, with the Manaphy feeling like he is being hugged. "Anything else you got yourself involved with?"

Elio tensed up. "No, the rest of her journey was her own."

Lillie sighed. "Even when you try not to, you have a greater influence to us than you realize."

Elio remembered a few things that did happen during Lillie's trip in Kanto after the call to Oak. "I heard that you had your starter and I did keep myself updated on your badges. I did nothing else!" The Hydreigon roared a question, Silvally barked at him.

Manaphy clapped. "Papa would try to keep himself hidden!"

Gladion's stare at Elio was getting more intense as he went back to talking to Oak. "Or he didn't know he actually got more involved with Lillie's journey than he realized. Lillie has caught a lot of pokemon since she left Kanto... but those were during a crisis. I have more pokemon myself."

Oak's smile was coming back as he asked. "Since you came a long way, do you all want to talk at the pokemon center? It seems we have more to catch up on!"

Elio offered to help the professor out of respect as Gladion and Lillie prepared to continue the fateful encounter.


	10. Friends Buzzing Together!

During a Tuesday morning. Elio woke himself up and was preparing himself for the big day. The all night meeting with Professor Oak had allowed Manaphy to meet Lillie's pokemon and play with them fully. Gladion's Weavile and Lucario didn't mind Manaphy too much, though Tyranitar was not interested. Like normally, Silvally is at the foot of the bunk bed while Lillie has a Mew and Leafeon in a bed with her. Elio whispered to the stirring Rotom Dex. "Come along Dex, let's let all of them sleep."

On leaving, Elio heard a voice squirming out, Manaphy slipped out of Gladion's arms and stared from the upper bunk. "Papa... where are you going?"

Elio smiled and whispered. "I'm going to catch a bug type. You fell asleep before you got to meet any of my pokemon, you sure brightened Gladion's day."

Manaphy blinked and asked. "Can I come?"

Elio shook his head. "No, from what I know the objective of the bug catching contest is to have the pokemon be at it's best condition during capture... in addition to what pokemon it is. This might be the day you finally get to meet Surfer."

Manaphy was about to pout, he saw a face that already made up his mind and frowned. "...I'll tell Papa and Auntie."

Elio whispered even softer. "Do that when they wake up. They enjoyed their time with Oak and they should enjoy their day."

Manaphy's frown is shifting a sweet smile. "Okay Papa."

As Elio left, Gladion was the first to stir and see Manaphy staring at a closing door. "Good morning Manaphy."

Manaphy turned around to see Gladion waking up and giving a calm frown, Manaphy smiled and responded. "Good morning. Papa's going to a bug catching contest... what kind of pokemon is he going to catch?"

Gladion was getting up to stretch and yawn. "It depends on what isn't seen on Alola."

Lillie stirred in her sleep and over heard. "H...he already has a lot of bug types. It has to be something he would take an interest in that he doesn't already have."

Manaphy asked with a bubbling smile. "Are we going to watch him?"

Gladion closed his eyes in a calm answer. "It's a contest so there is an audience. Silvally, do you have any objections?"

The Silvally was slowly waking up and yawned that he didn't, Gladion was about to climb down and help Manaphy get down when Lillie was about to prepare herself for the morning. "Afterwards we can spend some time at the beach. There is a few more pokemon you should meet soon."

Manaphy clapped and was about to go to Lillie. "We are going to see Ghorchi again?"

Lillie nodded. "Him as well as Nanny, Onua and a few others!"

While the siblings were preparing.

Elio had his team switched, with an empty spot prepared for the inevitable capture, he sent out his Alolan Raichu and asked. "Surfer, would you help me catch a pokemon?"

The Raichu sat on his board like tail and smiled a yes, Elio petted him and asked that he follows him north to the parkl already there was a line of participants with a pokemon chosen to be their partner standing at the gate. Elio took out his Rotom Dex and asked. "Any pokemon at this time of week we should catch?"

The Rotom Dex buzzed and showed the pictures. "BZZT! You still have that Butterfree and that Parasect. You sent Scizor and Pinsir back home to teach the others what you taught them. BZZT! Morpha is a Venomoth that you have... it makes catching a Venonat pointless. BZZT!"

Elio sighed. "Saturday and Thursday would have had something a bit more different... but I heard good things about one particular."

The Rotom showed a picture of one pokemon, a brown larva with a nose on it's face, a spike on it's head and a spike on it's rear. "BZZT! Weedle, the hairy bug pokemon! It's has an extremely acute sense of smell and can distinguish the leaves it likes from those he doesn't like. BZZT! It also has a very powerful poison in it's stingers, sending many new trainers into a hospital! BZZT!"

Elio notice the waiting line was getting shorter. "By itself, it is another pokemon that evolves to it's final stage early. As a Beedrill it is a little special in that it is capable of mega evolving. I need to get this pokemon as well as a Beedrillite."

The line became short enough that he was able to see the sign up station; signing up the name of him and his partner. The man at the station prepared a small case of twenty odd looking pokeballs with an s marker. "You seem to know the rules, only one pokemon per trainer can come with you and you are to only use these sport balls."

Elio's smile flashed determined. "Only one bug at a time and if it is one I think is good, keep it for the judges!"

The receptionist nodded and smiled. "It should begin in a few minutes, good luck!"

Elio's determined smile spread to his Raichu as the two tried to find a corner to stand in, they noticed the door opening. Coming through the door was Lillie with an Audino, Gladion with a Silvally at his side and a Manaphy in the carry harness.

Elio asked. "You just got here, anything you two got an interest in?"

Lillie politely refused. "None for me thank you."

Gladion wasn't even interested in capturing anything. "I came because Manaphy wanted to watch, anything you want done before you head in there?"

Elio took an Apriblender out. "This should be at it's best!"

Gladion was given a container of light purple aprijuice. "Save some for Surfer, but it has quite a flavor last time I tasted it!"

BUZZ!

Elio flinched and prepared to start. "Wish me luck!" The siblings saw the boy leave as Manaphy saw a T.V broadcasting the event. Lillie had her Audino ready. "In case someone gets hurt you will be ready for heal bell!"

Gladion gave the Manaphy the drink and sat down. "This is how Elio normally captures pokemon... let's see if he goes the extra mile.

Ding!

Elio and his Raichu rushed to one of the first patches of grass in the park. "If it isn't a Weedle, ignore it!" The Raichu saluted and spun around, he noticed something rustling through a bush. "Weedle, Weedle, Weedle dee!"

A Weedle the size of Elio's arm, it was bloated with leaves as it slumped out to give an innocent look from it's eyes. Elio gasped. "A nice big Weedle already! Surfer use..."

"Go park ball!" A youngster with a Donphan tossed a park ball at the Weedle, dragging him in.

Shake...shake...shake... click!

Elio frowned sharply as he saw the youngster caught the Weedle. "Shoot! Come on Surfer we still have time."

It took much searching, shooing away a Paras, Venonat's and a Butterfree that blew an angry raspberry to the Raichu. The Raichu ignored the Butterfree as Elio saw a yellow cocoon clinging to a tree. "A Kakuna... lets do..."

The Kakuna glowed, it's back split open to show a Beedrill crawling out; it stretched it's wings and noticed a black hair woman with a hair bun and wearing a lab coat. BZZ!

It rushed at the scientist, ready to sting her as she had a Vileplume ready. "I was going to study that as a Kakuna... Vileplume use stun spore!"

The Vileplume shot a yellow powder at the Beedrill, it struggled to move and landed in front of the scientist with a park ball. Shake...shake...shake... click!

Elio was about to pout with his cheeks puffed up. "S...Seriously?!"

The woman adjusted herself in apology. "Sorry about that, everyone has a bug to capture in this park and I didn't see you!"

Elio sighed and was about to take his leave. "It's a contest, this is going to happen."

The scientist shrugged and smiled at him. "We still have time, good luck!"

Elio and his Raichu tried again, he saw a Scyther and allowed an energetic red haired girl in brown clothes, with a Noctowl to go after it.

The Dex showed the available time is becoming less and less. "BZZT! We are at the five minute mark and it looks like we are having luck on every other pokemon but Weedle! BZZT!"

Elio gritted his teeth until he noticed an odd sight sniffing a flower by it's lonesome; a green Beedrill with blue eyes. It's forearm stingers being large, it's wings giving a faint buzz. Elio's heart leaped. "Tha... SURFER USE THUNDER WAVE!"

The Beedrill flinched at the sound and saw the Raichu crackling. It buzzed loudly to the forest behind it before feeling a thunder wave hit, it's lings and limbs struggled to move as it landed to the ground. Elio took a sport ball and shouted. "GO SPORT BALL!"

The ball tapped the struggling Beedrill, dragged it in and fell to a thud on the park grown. "Shake...shake...shake... click!"

Elio panted and smiled before rushing at his capture. "I don't believe it, I don't believe it, I don't believe it, I don't believe it, I don't believe it! Is this Beedrill a..."

He picked the ball up and was jumping in excitement. "We did it! Now lets turn this one I..." Bzzzzzz!

The smiling Raichu cringed and was shouting. "RAI!"

Elio turned around to find the buzzing becoming more numerous, the Rotom Dex was shivering behind Elio. A large swarm of Beedrills emerged from the trees, they all stared at Elio in fury. The boy shouted sprinting for his life. "RUN!"

At the Gate.

Lillie's heart was racing in worry as she was holding onto her Audino. "That one was part of a swam!"

The Audino felt pressure as the Manaphy shivered in Gladion's arms. "Papa caught a Beedrill... other's are mad!"

Gladion gave the Manaphy some juice and stared bored. "He dealt with worse things than a Beedrill swarm and this should give him a reason to make it..." The door was forced open to let Elio, an Alolan Raichu and a Rotom Dex in.

SLAM!

The Raichu used his psychic powers to keep the door closed, it was pushed by the combined effort of the Beedrill swarm.

Elio saw the receptionist and turned in his prize. "I found a good one and I stirred a Beedrill's nest."

The receptionist told Elio to wait with the others. "When you anger one, you anger them all. The catching should end right around..."

BZZT!

The Beedrill's were driven off by the loud speaker, announcing that the catching segment is finished.

The judging segment was underway, many trainers had their catches judged. Earning third place was a brown hair beauty. "Becky with her beautiful Venonat!" Becky was smiling at a blue eye Venonat.

Lillie and Gladion flinched at the capture, Manaphy stared to ask. "Whats... whats wrong with that Venonat?"

Lillie struggled to breath in astonishment. "Nothing, that Venonat is very rare!"

Earning second place was a red haired girl in brown clothes. "Theryl with this magnificent Scyther."

A Scyther with massive talons and a growl to match showed himself off.

First place, the announcer was having drum roll prepared as he coughed. "Elio with his marvelous Beedrill!"

Elio flinched as his green Beedrill was glaring at him, feeling a numbing pain just trying to stand up. "...Wow! They sure liked you."

The Beedrill was trying to move as Elio gave it a cheri berry. "Sorry about that, this should make you feel better."

The Rotom Dex scanned the Beedrill that was slowly eating the fruit; he whistled. "BZZT! Whew! This one was a catch, it's also a female so if you were going to find a name for..."

Elio saw the Beedrill eat the berry and started to move better, the boy asked while slowly petting her. "You like the name Megan?"

The Beedrill buzzed in approval as a man with a box came to present to Elio his prize; a sparkling green dawn stone.

The boy placed it in his back pack and was tackled to the ground by a worried Lillie. "Never get yourself that close to a Beedrill's nest again!"

Elio had the wind knocked out of him and was constricted by Lillie's embrace as the Beedrill shook her head in frustration, Gladion was cradling the Manaphy and feeding him the aprijuice when he ordered his Silvally. "Help the Raichu break this apart!"

Silvally barked loudly to startle Lillie from her constriction as the Raichu used his psychic power to separate the duo.

The Audino used heal pulse to heal both trainers of their bruises, Elio was blushing as he asked the Beedrill. "Megan... if I introduce you to some pokemon, would it make you feel better?"

The Beedrill sighed and was willing to listen, Lillie blushed even more red and asked. "You mind if I go get things for a picnic? The beach south of Goldenrod should be... lovely this time of day."

At Goldenrod Beach, past noon.

Lillie had a colorful purple picnic blanket spread out in the sand, Elio was holding the basket awaiting orders. "It was awfully nice of Gladion to gather more apricorns while we do this. It should be long enough for us to set everyone together."

Lillie agreed as she asked for the basket. "Help me set the food and then you can bring out the pokemon you want."

Elio began to set out the wrapped sandwiches, the bottles of soda and vegetables for the side. "Now that the bug catching contest is done... that Phione migration should be another thing for us to go to soon."

Lillie nodded as she helped set out the plates and bowels. "It happens in the evening tomorrow and I want to see one in person."

Elio flinched. "It's that soon? Anything else you want to do before the apricorn balls are finished?"

Lillie took a deep breath and answered. "The Ruins of Alph... it has a pokemon I want to at least study... the Unown."

Elio thought of the pokemon as he and Lillie laid out a near perfect picnic, Elio prepared the net ball and sport ball. "Bumbo, Megan... you two come out to this!" Out came a Golisopod and a Beedrill; the Golisopod sensed the sands and began to crackle a question to the Beedrill, calming her down for both to stare at the shore.

Elio took a deep breath to ask the Golisopod. "Bumbo, I would like you to meet a pokemon Gladion and I have been raising. It is a Manaphy and you would be a good lesson in how friends come in all sizes and forms. Megan... your new so just enjoy the company!"

The Beedrill buzzed as she stared at the water, Elio prepared a dusk ball and pokeball. "Guppy, Nathan... it's your turn." An Incineroar and Lairon found themselves at the sand, both went to their trainers side and understood what was to happen.

Elio smiled at his pokemon and took out a dusk ball and quick ball. "Thank you, I'm sure Manaphy will learn a lot from you all. Lost, Surfer I want you to meet someone as well!" Out of the ball's came a Mimikyu and Alolan Raichu. Both heard the sea, the Mimikyu hissed a question as the Raichu mentioned something. The Mimikyu's tendril was at the fake Pikachu head, trying not to laugh as she crawled to Elio's side.

Lillie saw the variety and let her Audino out. "You did this so that way when Manaphy see's the scary looking pokemon, he wouldn't be startled?"

Elio agreed as he saw Lillie send out a Gogoat and Golurk. "It's the plan, Bumbo normally fights by acting big and scary."

Lillie sent out her Vaporeon, Hydreigon and Rotom. "Manaphy and Ghorchi get along, Troy should help with the fear of electric types."

The Rotom crackled in it's oven form, Lillie sighed. "No you will not! I'll have all your food ready shortly."

The Vaporeon saw a familiar figure approach from the distance; Gladion smiling, a Silvally looking like it was smiling with him and a happy Manaphy. "Whitney's Wigglytuff is very soft!"

Gladion agreed almost in a cheerful tone. "There fur is like that."

He noticed the large amount of pokemon, Manaphy slipped out of the carrier to approach. "The...these are papa's pokemon?" The Golisopod turned around to bubble something, the Mimikyu was hissing a hello.

Manaphy nodded. "You two are?" The Golisopod waved a hello with his large menacing claws, the Alolan Raichu cheered that he comes over to play. Gladion saw the Manaphy join the group of pokemon, laughing at a good time.

He noticed Elio and Lillie prepared some bowels for his pokemon and sighed in defeat. "You two always make me feel at home. Crobat, Weavile, Lucario... Tyranitar, lets enjoy this off time!"

The Manaphy felt a tremor from the indifferent Tyranitar and waved. "Your going to actually play?"

The Tyranitar growled and walked over to a bowel next to the Hydreigon to sit down.

Thud!

The Gogoat was enjoying the sunlight and was talking to a hungry Weavile about something, irritating him to the point that he chilled his food. The Rotom took a poffin and stuffed it in it's oven body for the sake of burning it. The Golurk sat next to the Tyranitar and Hydregion, startling both with a more intense thud. The Crobat perched on the Golurk, Lucario was sitting next to the Silvally and Golisopod to enjoy the tranquil silence.

The three trainers watched their pokemon enjoying themselves in silence for a moment until Elio broke the silence. "As soon as the apricorn balls are done... Manaphy should be ready save for a few lessons."

Gladion see's the Manaphy giving as much caution to the other pokemon as he is in companion ship. "... What exactly is there left?" Elio counted two more. "He needs to learn more battles, the more... scary things about what is out there and we need to think of something so Manaphy doesn't have to be out there alone. If we don't find someone we know... he wouldn't want to leave."

Gladion scoffed at the idea. "If that is even a bad thing anymore."

Elio knew what Gladion meant underneath the facade. He is growing attached to Manaphy where it is becoming hard for even him to let go. "We did agree to this. I know someone Manaphy might want to talk to soon... Isaac knows a lot of pokemon that can help Manaphy more."

Gladion's frown faded to something more reluctant. "... It would work." Elio patted Gladion on the back and asked about the Phione event the next day. "It isn't much, but do you want to come with us to watch some Phiones?"

Gladion agreed with a small smile. "I wouldn't mind, it sounds like it will make tomorrow more fulfilling."

The boys agreed as Lillie requested. "We will talk to the Nurse about what are the best spots."

Elio agreed and saw the Manaphy asking the Mimikyu about something. "What's under here?"

Elio froze in terror, the Mimikyu backed away at high speeds and Gladion shouted. "Manaphy, be careful about what's under that cloak... it's more dangerous than Raikou!"


	11. A Rescue in Dew Time!

It was a Tuesday afternoon at a pokemon center near Union Cave. The Nurse was prepared to have several books about Phione, ready for travelers and was at peace with her Blissey. "This has got to be the best time of the year. Trainers bond with each other, away from those cities and someone always see's a Phione!"

HMMPH!

The Blissey chirped at the sight of trainers already coming, the nurse recognized the trio and saw the Manaphy clapping happily in a harness Elio was wearing. "Welcome to the pokemon center! Before I announce the event, do you want me to heal your pokemon?"

Lillie, in her travler form, shook her head. "Ours are pretty healthy before we came here, but thank you! We are here early to find the best spots for Phione watching."

The Nurse prepared a recommendation. "One of the best places for the public to use while the Phiones migrate is at the bridge in this route."

Elio nodded in agreement. "... What of that lake in Union Cave? The one where Lapras's go to?"

Nurse Joy winked. "That is one the public isn't aware of, you will be able to get a closer look at them without tourist's to startle them away."

Manaphy was bouncing in excitement. "We are going to play with the Phione!"

Gladion shrugged. "We wouldn't bother people otherwise. Thank you for the advise Nurse."

The trainers left, in exchange is another usual visitor with a familiar woman next to him. "Hello again Ethan! Congratulations Whitney on your pregnancy."

Whitney blushed, was rubbing her belly and was trying not to have mood swings. "I... I managed to tell him a few days ago!"

Ethan sighed. "I tried to convince Silver to come along, he doesn't want anything to do with Phi..."

Ring ring!

Ethan checked his poke gear and recognized the number. "Yes Silver?"

Ethan listened, his eyes widened. "Are you sure you saw Pro..."

The voice in the phone interrupted him. "Yes, I saw him on a boat near here! I'm going to make sure he gets lost!"

Ethan blushed and gave an apologetic bow to his wife. "I'm sorry, but I have to do something important. I'll be back soon, I promise!"

Whitney sighed in frustration. "Just come back safe and get Silver's butt over here!"

In the depth of Union Cave.

Elio and Gladion were riding on a Bibarel, Lillie was on her Vaporeon and Manaphy was at the front.

Splash! At the familiar salty smelling lake, the group made final preparation's to watch. Elio sent out his Hoopa and Golisopod; Gladion sent his Silvally, Lillie had a Mew and Leafeon join the Vaporeon in the sight. Manaphy was on his stomach and staring at the lake as the Rotom Dex was let out of the back pack for pictures. "Dex, could you show us what Phione looks like again?"

The Rotom Dex buzzed the image, Manaphy saw it looked like him. "What's the difference between them and me?"

The Rotom Dex showed what looked like numbers next to Phione and numbers next to Manaphy. "BZZT! Phione is speculated to me a cross breed between Manaphy and a particular pokemon. It's considered weaker in comparison! BZZT!"

Manaphy blinked at the numbers and had his hand at his mouth. "I don't get it!"

Elio listened and stared at the Rotom Dex in annoyance. "That really shouldn't matter, all pokemon are equal."

Gladion continued with his thought on the matter. "That and as long we don't have any issues with Manaphy meeting a relative. No one would care about those numbers!"

Lillie agreed and petted the Mew while staring at the lake. "If what that Nurse said is true, we should see a Phione come here any minute!"

The group waited for around ten minutes and saw naught a sign save for a Tentacool that faked them out. Mew glowed and sent a telepathic message to the trainers. "Miss Joy wasn't lying to us. Phione's do come here."

Elio raised an eyebrow and guessed what is happening. "Must be someone at the bridge getting their attention."

Lillie thought of the guess and agreed. "A logical reason."

Gladion stared at the water bored; the Manaphy stared with him and began to stare sharply. "I'm going to talk to them!"

Gladion was about to stop Manaphy until he saw him leap into the water, his pupils shrank in concern as Hoopa yawned bored. "I wouldn't worry about it, Phione's are not that jealous of Manaphy. Kid doesn't want ya disappoi..." The Hoopa's eyes widened. "Oh oh!"

Gladion's concern shifted to the Hoopa. "What did you find out?"

The Hoopa shook his head as he sensed the intense emotion of shock and asked the group. "Kid... what were you planning on teaching Manaphy before you try with that... let him go plan?"

Elio answered. "How to battle?"

Hoopa shook his head. "Ehhh! Your not wrong, but it isn't that!"

Lillie flinched as the Mew shivered. "... How despite how we and the people Manaphy met in our travels are rather nice, the world is also full of terrible people?"

The Mew and Hoopa nodded. "He will want to know that right around..."

Splash!

"Papa's, Auntie, Phione needs help!" The trainers notice Manaphy was dragging a limp Phione; it looked like it has deep cut mark, it has some blue liquid dripping from the wound.

Lillie gasped and sent out an Audino. "Medic we need to help Phione!" The Audino saw the wounded Phione and let loose a heal pulse; closing the wounds and leaving the Phione to spasm violently. Lillie crouched herself down and tried using spray potions, it wouldn't stop it, she tried using a revive, it wouldn't stop it. She was worried for the Phione's life and prepared a heal ball.

Tap. Shake...shake...shake... click!

Gladion flinched and asked. "Wh...what you doing?" Lillie was shaking and tried to get herself up; leaning on the Audino, she answered. "I... I don't know. I'm going to have Nurse Joy try something. Hoopa, Isaac... do you know what happened?"

The Mew glowed and meowed, Hoopa gritted his teeth and prepared a ring as the Dex translated. "BZZT! That Phione isn't the only one in trouble. He managed to escape but we need to do something! BZZT!"

The Hoopa tossed a ring and let it expand. "It would be easier to see it. Which one of you want's to give these poacher's a piece of our minds?"

Manaphy glared at the ring not unlike how Gladion was glaring and was rushed in with Silvally; Lillie called her Vaporeon, Leafeon and Audino back, she shouted to the Mew. "Isaac, lets save these Phione!"

Both rushed it at high speeds, leaving Elio to call the Bibarel back. "Wait for me, I want to kick their butts as well!"

On an inconspicuous boat.

A green hair man with green eyes, wearing black clothes was gritting his teeth and back handed a subordinate that had a cowering Sableye hiding behind him. "I said stop that Phione from getting away, that meant have that Sableye use mean look, NOT impale it with that grappling hook."

The subordinate was stuttering. "Bu...but I thought it would look cool."

The man snarled at the excuse. "That grappling hook is what we use for hooking with our client's out here you idiot, now we are going to get atten..."

The man calmed himself down and was dismissing it. "That Phione is just a loose end that would solve itself. You will be lucky to get any cut out of this, let's get out of here before someone finds..."

Flap! Flap! Thud!

The man was interrupted by the sight of a trainer in a yellow hat that was with a familiar red hair man, both were on a Dragonite. "More problems. What are you doing trespassing?"

Silver stared and prepared a pokeball. "Knock it of Proton, I seen you use this boat a few times. You should have kept your business at the Sevii Islands!"

Proton shrugged as a female subordinate with long pink hair rushed to his side to have the bald subordinate drive the boat. "You got me, but what do you have to prove I am doing anything here?"

Silver closed his eyes, nodded to Ethan and tossed the ball. "Weavile, lets deal with these two!"

Ethan stared in determination. "It looks like your poaching for something and we are going to find out, Dragonite lets do this!" The Dragonite stomped to battle.

Proton and his assistant tossed two pokeballs, a Golbat with an eviolite and a Klefki.

The assistant posed cutely and shouted. "Klefki use thunder wave on that Dragonite! Can't kick our butts if it can't move!"

The Klefki jingled maliciously and sent out a thunder wave to paralyze the Dragonite, Silver shouted loudly to the Weavile. "Use icy wind to slow those two down!"

The Weavile inhaled and blew a chill to slow the Golbat down, Ethan ordered. "Dragonite use dragon dance!" The Dragonite managed to dance for an increase in speed.

Proton gave a sadistic smile as he came with a plan. "Confuse ray that Weavile! Give Bruyere some set up time. Bless her for trying!"

The Golbat sent out a strange light to daze the Weavile, Bruyere glared sharply at the dancing Dragonite and ordered. "Klefki, set up spikes, then we can set up the big one." The Klefki tossed the spikes as Silver called the Weavile back. "Alakazam, get rid of these annoyances!" An Alakazam entered the battle in the Weavile's place, his eyes glowed and flinched from the spikes. Ethan ordered, swinging his fist in a pose. "Dragonite fire punch that Klefki!"

The Dragonite grunted, his fist's ignited and he swung at the Klefki. Pow! The Klefki was knocked back for a k.o. Proton ordered harshly. "Confuse ray that Dragonite!" The Golbat heard the order and sent the Dragonite in a confused daze.

Bruyere called the Klefki back and licked her lips. "Aromatise, we need to keep this crazy boat under control!"

Out came a strange pink fured creature with a bird like face, Ethan knew a fairy type and called the Dragonite back. "Good job, go Venomoth!"

Fluttering in it's place is a Venomoth that was hurt by the spikes, Silver didn't care for the Aromatise and shouted. "Alakazam finish that Golbat with psychic!"

The Alakazam glowed and knocked the Golbat out with a psychic blast, Bruyere smiled at her chance. "Now use trick room!"

The Aromatisse's eyes glowed, the dimensions distorted. Proton's grin didn't fade as he called the Golbat back. "Bisharp, show them a world of pain!"

A Bisharp entered to sharpen himself, Silver called the Alakazam back and smiled to Ethan. "I'll let you handle that one, go Magneton!"

Ethan's tongue was sticking out. "Not cool! Venomoth, sleep powder!"

Proton ordered. "Sink an iron head into that Venomoth!"

The Bisharp rushed it's head at the Venomoth, Ethan cringed and shouted. "Venomoth use sleep powder!"

The Venomoth countered with green powder, sending the Bisharp asleep and for Silver to order. "Flash cannon that Aromatisse!"

The Magneton banded together to shoot a flash of light at the Aromatisse for a critical hit, knocking her out of the battle. Bruyere flinched and called the Aromatisse back, her cheerful face moments before, turned into that of bellowing rage " AZUMARRIL WRECK THEM ALL!"

Out of a dive ball was an Azumarril that prepared the order, Ethan flinched. "Venomoth now that the Bisharp is sleeping, sludge bomb that Azumarril!"

Proton was about to order the Bisharp to wake up until Bruyere yelled in a loud an intimidating bellow. "GET RID OF THAT MAGNETON WITH SUPER POWER, NOW!"

The Azumarril rushed at the Magneton and knocked it back to Silver for a k.o, Ethan ordered his Venomoth. "While we have that Bisharp sleeping, use sludge bomb on that Azumarril!"

The Venomoth listened and hurled sludge at the Azumarril, sending it back as Silver switched. "Weavile, we need more time!"

The Weavile entered the battle again to feel the spikes, the Bisharp was fast asleep much to Proton's misfortune. "Now isn't a good tim..."

Bruyere foamed from her mouth. "PLAY ROUGH! PLAY ROUGH! PLAY ROUGH! PLAY ROUGH!" The Azumarril knew it meant the Weavile and lunged to try to play rough. The Weavile moved away from the Azumarril as the Bisharp woke up to the shouting, Proton's nervous smirk turned back to an malicious one. "This darling has her charm. Iron head that Weavile!"

The Bisharp lunged at the Weavile with it's head. Ram! Knocking it out as Ethan ordered the Venomoth. "One more sludge bomb and Silver has the rest!"

The Venomoth knocked the Azumarril out, leaving the goon to grit her teeth and Proton to find himself out numbered by a Venomoth and Alakazam. "I didn't think this far!"

Simultaneously

Gladion, Silvally Manaphy leaped out of the Hoopa ring to find themselves in a rather small room with a small tank. Cramped in was five Phione's that were struggling to get out. Gladion gritted his teeth and tossed a Fighting Memory into Silvally's case like cheek. "With the fighting spirit, break that gla..."

"Wha... what are you doing here!"

Gladion saw two men dressed in black; one with light blue hair, the other with orange hair. Following them is a blonde woman in black with fish braid hair. "I got word from Henry that we have..."

Her eyes widened as she saw a blonde girl jump out of the ring with a Mew, followed by a black hair boy with a strange imp.

Lillie gasped at the Phione's condition, Elio glared directly at the goons and tossed a ball. "BUMBO, CRUSH THEM!"

The blue hair man sent out a Victreebel, the orange hair man sent out an Electivire and the blonde woman sent out a Jynx. "BUMBO USE FIRST IMPRESSION ON THAT JYNX!"

The Jynx was startled by the Golisopod's structure and was knocked out in record speeds, Lillie closed her eyes at the Mew and nodded her order. It glowed and generated a large psycho boost to shoot at the Victreebel.

BOOM! The Victreebel was k.o'd and sent back to the trio.

The orange hair man ordered. "Electivire use thunder bolt on that... big bug!" The Electivire crackled lighting and shot at the Golisopod, causing him to make an emergency exit back into the net ball.

Elio shouted with war on his face as he tossed a quick ball. "LOST, LETS GIVE THEM SOMETHING TO FEAR!"

A Mimikyu leaped out of the ball, the blonde woman gasped at the sight and asked. "Is that a Pikachu?!"

Elio and Lillie flinched, the girl sighed. "You shouldn't have said that."

The Mimikyu's true eyes were glowing as Gladion asked the others. "Silvally and I will break those Phione's out. Manaphy, you gather them and Hoopa... get them to the pokemon center near Union Cave!"

The Silvally rushed to the glass tank with his claws glowing.

CRASH!

It shattered an opening for the Phione to pour out on, they were scattering around in fear until Manaphy used tail glow to signal a light. "Follow, follow!" The Hoopa shifted the ring, it glowed a blue to match the tail glow and had the Phione follow the Manaphy in. "I'll go keep this under control see you real soon!"

The goon trio saw their cargo is escaping with the Hoopa and Lillie ordering. "Isaac, use nasty plot!"

Elio shouted at the hissing Mimikyu. "SWORDS DANCE, THEN THESE PUNKS ARE OURS!"

The Mew laughed maliciously in what was going to happen as the Mimikyu danced, the goons send out a Breloom and a Mamoswine to enter the battle. Breloom shot two bullet seeds, one to break the Mimikyu's disguise, the other to do damage. The Mamoswine used icicle crash and missed the Mew; the Electivire had better luck with stricking the Mew with a thunderbolt.

Lillie began to pose, her two hands pressing fingers at her sides, with her right hand at the side of her head and her left hand raising forward; Elio posed like a rising spirit. The Mew and Mimikyu were bathed in strange light as the trainers shouted. "Issac use shatter psyche on that Electivire!"

"LOST NEVER ENDING NIGHTMARE THAT MAMOSWINE!"

The Electivire was snared in a psychic hold and was tossed around psychic barriers as the Mamoswine was dragged into the shadows.

SLAM!

BOOM!

Both were knocked out, Gladion ordered with his hands twitching like claws. "Silvally now that we are not busy, iron head that Breloom!"

The Breloom was about to shoot another barrage of bullet seeds and was knocked back flinching.

An Emolga was sent out in place of the Electivire, the orange hair man began to stutter, knowing the battle is going against his favor. "Ju... just thunder bolt that Pikachu looking thing!"

The Emolga charged up it's cheeks and shot into the Mimikyu, she was hissing in rage as Elio ordered. "Play rough that Emolga!"

Gladion ordered with his rival. "Multi attack that Breloom!"

The Mimikyu grabbed the Emolga with her true tendril and dragged it to her face. "Kyu!"

The Emolga shivered until it found itself being slammed to the ground viciously before being tossed back to it's trainer; the Silvally's claws glowed orange and crunched into the Breloom. Both are k.o'd. The trio of goons were backing away until they saw a felt a large crash.

Simultaneously.

Proton saw the trick room was gone, his Bisharp was put to sleep and knocked out by a focus blast from Silver's Alakazam. His Weezing was being held in place by a psychic hold and his assistant was knocked out by a Venomoth's sleep powder. "Grr! Could this day get any worse?!"

A ring formed in the middle of the battle to show something emerging, a Hoopa that was coughing and tossing a ring to the front of the boat. "Next stop the shore! You all might want to grab something to hold on to!"

A ring enlarged to engulf the boat, Ethan flinched and asked. "Wha...who..."

The Hoopa pointed downwards to the boat. "A few kids are already clearing out what this boat has. The Phiones are rescued as we speak, thank you both for being a distraction!"

Ethan and Silver tried to figure out what the Hoopa was talking about as they saw it face the ring leader, the Hoopa pulled his eye lid down and blew a raspberry before sinking into the ring. "NA NA PFFFFT!"

Proton gritted his teeth in rage and missed grabbing the Hoopa, he realized he was beaten. "... I had to have asked!" The boat past the ring and crashed next to the pokemon center. Knocking the group off their feet.

Silver was the first to recognized what happened and heard the sound of police sirens. "This is going to be complicated to talk about."

A police squad lead by a teal hair woman named Jenny surrounded the boat, the leader shouted in a macro phone. "All of you on that boat, come out with your hands up!"

Slowing exiting the boat was a group of grown ups with matching outfits to identify themselves as the poachers, Ethan and Silver, as well as a trio of teenagers. The Nurse Joy had the two trainers as well as the three teenagers come inside with her. In the pokemon center, Gladion felt relief that Manaphy was alright and leaping at his arms. "Nurse called someone to help!"

Gladion caught the Manaphy and was feeling exhausted. "I'm glad that she did and the others?"

Manaphy began to frown. "Nurse has them in the back resting!"

Ethan smiled nervously at the trio. "Looks like we both noticed trouble was happening. We may want to tell you what ha..."

Rushing into the lobby, Whitney approached Ethan; she smiled and embraced him. "You brave jerk!"

Ethan blushed and hugged his wife back.

Lillie gave the Nurse a heal ball. "This is another Phione that tried to escape those people."

Out of the heal ball is a weak Phione, the Nurse gasped as she picked him up. "I'll have him in the emergency room. The police should be here shortly to ask questions."

The Nurse took the Phione back and left the five trainers behind, Elio broke the silence and asked. "You two were at the deck, we knew we were dealing with poachers... but what happened?"

Silver was calm as he answered. "We met what was an executive from Team Rocket. During it's reign in Johto this executive is considered cruel and scary even among them."

Lillie frowned more. "We know of those people's goals, exploit pokemon for money. You told us about that Phione dew, but do you know more?"

Silver nodded. "A very effective medicine that comes from an exceptionally rare pokemon. The dew alone is worth a lot, but an infinite source like Phione is worth much more."

Gladion closed his eyes in thought. "The problem is that this is the black market we are talking about. We saw the Phione's containment and that none of them wanted any of that, when one tried to escape... it nearly died."

The Manaphy shivered, Gladion soothed him. "Those Phiones are going to be alright. Silver, you know much of Team Rocket... how?"

Silver refused to answer. "That is none of your business; what I do know is ever since Team Rocket disbanded for good, most of the members either got arrested, ended up in hiding or in a way made a new life for themselves. I know of one that has a family on Unova... he isn't a threat anymore because of that, the other has made a small poaching carrier near the Sevii Islands. It is very easy for criminal's to hide in those islands due to how far away they are from Kanto's government."

Lillie shook her head at what she heard. "This isn't even close to the worse we had dealt with... but it is a scary reminder of what people can be like."

Elio and Gladion agreed, the door opened to Officer Jenny seeing the uneasy group, she spoke firm and softly. "We seem to have apprehended that poaching ring, but we need a while night to search for anymore members. For now I want to know about what part you five had to stop them."


	12. Therapist Joy is On Duty!

in their part. "And Little Horn probably had the boat land nearby just because he thinks it would be funny to completely ruin the guys day!"

The Hoopa smiled, giving the Officer a confession. "I'm already doing my time with this kid!" The Officer written down notes and continued. "Your a pokemon caught by a trainer, what ever you do from that point on is his responsibility. What of the Manaphy?"

Gladion answered the Officer with a calm frown. "We found him... or Elio's Alomomola, found him as an egg at the Whirl Islands. We are raising him together because he imprinted on us."

The Officer finished writing down notes and smiled sweetly at the teenagers. "You should wait until morning before it can be safe to continue your travels. Mr Gladion, I assume this girl is your sister?"

Gladion nodded as Lillie spoke of her part. "I just couldn't stand seeing those pokemon in those condition's we acted as soon as we found that Phione."

Jenny listened and was prepared to question Ethan and Silver. "You three are otherwise free to go. Now if you will excuse me, I'll talk to these two of what they know."

The three teenagers had a notice from Nurse Joy who had a more relaxed smile. "It took a while, but Phione is going to be alright. Would you like to see them." Lillie nodded. "They have been through a lot."

In the back of pokemon center.

Lillie, Elio and Gladion saw the five Phione floating in the tank: wondering when they can go home. Lillie whispered softly. "You five have a bad day, just rest for now and you will be back into the sea soon."

Manaphy frowned at the Phione and asked Gladion. "Papa... what did you mean by worse?"

Gladion sighed as he cradled the Manaphy. "As bad as this was, we dealt with several kinds of people that have exploited pokemon before. Silvally and Genesect were just some of those results."

Manaphy flinched. "That's why Blattron is like that?!"

Elio listened and answered. "Blattron has always been an arrogant and predatory pokemon, they brought him back as a cyborg and added a gun to his back. Once upon a time he couldn't feel anything other than pain. Anything else; like taste or a sense of touch were not needed to be a weapon and made him feel... like he doesn't belong in this time. Silvally, as well as two others like him, was made to go after a particular group of pokemon known as Ultra Beasts; their creation was unstable, had their power suppresses and put in stasis for all time."

The Manaphy stared sharply at Elio. "And those that hurt Lapras?"

Elio sighed and tried to speak more of the past. "Worse than what happened with Silvally... much worse!"

The Manaphy blinked. "How?! Those last two sounded terrible!"

Gladion and Lillie took a deep breath, the brother answered. "What happened with that Lapras was that some people hurt it's mind to where nothing mattered except for killing others."

The Manaphy played with his antenna in confusion. "But Lapras was very nice...why they hurt him like that?"

Lillie had bad memories, Hoopa sighed. "It bothers you girly so I'll tell him for ya. It isn't just Lapras, some sicko's went out of the way to turn kids like you into murderous, unfeeling killers for the sake of..."

Elio asked almost in a plea. "Little Horn, could you please stop at that."

The Hoopa gritted his teeth. "Not yet, he has to know. A buddy of mine told me enough from what he knows, if you met some strange paper like pokemon or if you met that Mew girly has with her. Those two had it much worse... Kartana, hates people in white coats."

Elio was shaking and asked the Hoopa. "Please stop talking about the XD's, just one of them is enough."

The Hoopa sighed and spoke in a less amused tone. "I will, now for something about me. I had my own share of fun."

Elio stared stoically. "Better. Little Horn wanted a bottle to become unbound and have more freedom with his powers. At worse, he pulled some scary pranks on people and played nearly everyone for his schemes. He kept out smarting us... his own arrogance lead to him being caught when his plans crossed to... odd and rather cruel pranks!" The Hoopa shrugged. "That sort of emotion was what I wanted to happen, all of that so I can gloat to you all!"

The Manaphy stared at the Hoopa in a stoic stare not unlike Gladion's. "Papa is right about you... it's hard what to call you. Auntie, should we go see that Phione?"

Lillie smiled sweetly and let the Manaphy in her arms. "I'm sure he would love to see you. Elio... we should talk later."

Lillie left the two boys to discuss privately; Gladion was hesitate to ask. "... Even when trying to warn Manaphy, talking about the shadow pokemon bothers you. Think it is time you tell us what happened?"

Elio was shaking his legs, the Hoopa cringed. "Sorry about making this worse, I'm going back in the ball. Let me out when you need me!"

The Hoopa gave a sincere apologetic nod and let himself in the masterball, Elio whispered. "Manaphy needed to know one way or another, you didn't do anything wrong." Elio was shaking to put the master ball away, he felt his chest feeling heavy as he faced Gladion and Lillie. "I...I have to say it to get any peace, you and Lillie are going to think I'm a psycho. Just... could we please have Manaphy in the ball during that?"

Gladion posed, took a deep breath and answered. "We can, but what ever you did in that dream you didn't tell anyone. What ever happened, is causing these issues to get worse."

Elio frowned, he was struggling to say something, he knows Gladion is right and he couldn't even say it.

HMPTH! Behind the two boys, Nurse Joy saw anxiety in Elio and uncertainty in Gladion. "This was what Lillie was talking about! This isn't the place and you two are never going to get it out at this rate. Could both of you follow me?"

Gladion agreed to follow and saw Elio was struggling to move. "Please, we are trying to help you."

Elio nodded, breathed deeply and followed. "I...I know."

In a room with a two bunk beds, a large chair and a single bed; Gladion was sitting on one end, Elio was laying on his back staring above, the Nurse was on the chair preparing some notes.

Click! Lillie entered with a relaxed Manaphy in her arms. "Auntie, we... we are letting Phione come with us. Right?"

Lillie was shedding some tears. "He wants that and I know a few pokemon he might get along with."

She saw a therapy session moments away from beginning and asked the Manaphy. "Would you mind being in the ball for a moment?"

The Manaphy wiped the tears off of Lillie's face and whispered. "Don't cry Auntie. Papas what's going on?"

Elio shivered and answered. "... Things grown ups talk about. This isn't something you should have to worry about."

Manaphy blinked and waddled to Gladion, ready to be called back into the dive ball. The teenager smiled at Manaphy and granted him his wish. "This shouldn't take long."

Silence filled the room now that the child was put to rest, Lillie was the first to ask Elio. "I know the second time Isaac was turned into a shadow pokemon... he took control of you. What happened from your point of view?"

Elio's hands shook. "I couldn't see anything, but I could feel my body acting against me. I could hear everything that was going on... including my Mom having to use Otto to defend herself."

Lillie and Gladion gritted their teeth; Gladion's frown turned to one of anger. "It was going to have you listen as it kills everyone you care about. To think those... monsters, were counting on that happening."

The Nurse flinched. "I don't know what a shadow pokemon even is, but if they forced that Mew to do something that cruel, I do not want to meet them. You have any idea what happened to those people?"

Lillie shook her head in remembering. "One of the two scientist who turned Isaac into a shadow pokemon the first time ended up killed by a shadow Mega Ampharos. The other scientist as well as the Grand Master who commissioned all of that are behind bars. Then there was information on one more, the underling followed the order to have Isaac go through that again... we were that he got what was coming to him. We thought Miss Patricia went too far."

Elio agreed. "He hurt Issac and me like that, my mom gets very scary when someone hurts me anywhere close like that. She needs someone to talk to herself, but we have enough information now."

Gladion closed his eyes in agreement. "We may need someone to know more about this, because she was targeted by these people as well and acted... like we would have expected."

Elio spoke what he knew. "That scum bag delivered Lusamine the info on how Isaac went beyond crazy, which caused more problems for both of you and Lillie. Then he stayed around... probably to try and kill Lusamine while you all were busy. The sort of insanity he brought on himself is something we need to talk to both her and my mom about since he was never heard from again."

Gladion and Lillie shivered at what ever brutality happened as the Nurse coughed. "Let's focus on the current problem, what else happened to break you out of that Mew's hold?"

Elio frowned as he remembered. "I remember going back to that island in a place called the Dream World. It's what you expect, a world made from your dreams. I gathered together three pokemon and this pokemon that helped guided me told me to gather at least one more before going down to... that place."

The Nurse asked. "What sort of pokemon were there to help you? It seems what ever you went through is the entire reason we are here now."

The trio of teenagers were hesitate to answer, Elio felt like he was holding onto something invisible as he spoke of them. "A Mimikyu that is exactly like Lost... or a Mimikyu I have."

The Nurse smiled at him. "There is nothing wrong with being that attached to your pokemon to the point that you see them in your dreams."

Elio's eyes were watering as he continued. "I called that one Lost as well, the next one is Embey... a Volcarona that is very pretty, Manny who looks like a Slaking... but may have really been something else due to him how he looks and asks. That Slaking in it's true form seems to be a dark type and without truant."

Gladion spoke of what Elio was talking about. "It's... the only one of two pokemon that maybe a concern here."

Lillie saw Elio in more of a trance and watched him continue. "Then there is Quenclag... an Araquanid that started bound to a fire type before being freed of the flame and turning back into a water type."

Elio opened his back pack and got the Rotom Dex out, it saw the boy shaking. "BZZT! Boss, you want me to show the Nurse who we are talking about next? BZZT!"

Elio nodded and had the Rotom Dex search. "Nurse, please don't talk about this pokemon outside of this room. There is a category of pokemon called Ultra Beast that are all dangerous. This one particular... Nihilego, is a parasitic jellyfish that has neurotoxin's that once it gets into you, increases all traits to their most extreme, shutting down inhibitors like a consciousness and has you act in ways that you normally would but to more extremes and the motives become that for the benefit of the Ultra Beast."

The Dex showed the Nurse the image of a white jellyfish, Lillie took a deep breath. "We went through a lot of horrible things, this Ultra Beast's venom is a part of the catalyst to most of them."

Elio nodded. "I actually caught a Nihilego during a clean up operation Alola and named it Krell. In the dream world, that Nihilego appeared... acting similar to the real world counter part save for a few differences."

Gladion asked. "You told me of those differences. An actual one isn't even sentient, while that ones behavior pattern was anything but instinctual. With those five pokemon you were prepared to go into that tree and take on what ever that... place had to offer?"

Elio froze in place, staring at empty space until he nodded, Lillie couldn't stand the sight and approached to his side; caressing his hair she whispered. "It's okay to talk about it, no one else besides Rotom is listening."

The Nurse's eyes widened. "What is that place anyways?"

Elio slowly breathed. "A lab that was creating shadow pokemon. It was a frequent nightmare of Isaac's... the day they turned him into one. I remember those screams."

The Nurse closed her eyes, Gladion asked. "Before we go further into this, has anything happened before you went down there?"

Elio knew Gladion has suspicions and answered. "Krell never laid a tentacle on me, all she did was try to warn me about the place so I would mentally prepare... and give me a Ghostinium Z crystal to use. What I did down there, I did with a clear conscious!"

Lillie was rubbing Elio's shoulder. "It's okay, keep telling us."

Elio shook his head and gritted his teeth; as much as Lillie was trying to make him feel better, it made him clench his fist. "No... it isn't. What do you all call a place like that... that only brings suffering, that is filled with nothing but evil?"

Gladion frowned to answer. "Hell?"

Elio closed his eyes to continue. "When I knew what I was getting myself into, I told my pokemon not to hold back. Every... single... scientist... or guard... that was overlooking the pain on all those pokemon."

Gladion and Lillie's hearts race, the rival answered. "You became so angry at those people... that you went out of control of yourself?"

Elio struggled to answer, it felt like minutes of him trying to say something until forced himself up to yell it out, with his fangs to bare. "YES! I HAD EMBEY BURN THEM, I HAD QUENCLAG AND LOST STRIKE THEM DOWN! I LET MANNY SEND EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM TO THE ABYSS! THEY DESERVED ONLY THE HELL THEY BROUGHT AND I MADE SURE THEY FELT PAIN!"

Lillie flinched at the yelling, Elio continued, his teeth gritting, his eyes flowing tears. "THEN I SAW THEM! THOSE TWO TORTURING ISAAC!"

Lillie shouted back. "ELIO, JUST STOP!"

Elio snapped to reality, he saw Lillie giving a terrified glare, Gladion frozen in shock and the Nurse tempted to say something before writing more down; Elio laid down and turned around to face away from people, as close to a corner as he can.

The Nurse continued to write. "It's okay to be angry at these people. Do know that."

Elio was crouching at the corner, expecting his friends to have a different opinion; Lillie was even less hesitate to say anything until Gladion's startled gasp turned to a crestfallen frown. "... What isn't okay was that the anger became into a burning hatred. So much that you thought the best way to make them stop was to removed them...brutally."

Elio turned his head around and asked. "How many of you think what I had done was crazy and evil? To even think slaughtering them all was an answer?"

Elio slowly raised his hand, Lillie stopped him and pushed the hand down. "Don't... please don't. Like Gladion said, it is nothing but hatred. So much that you let it stay with you... why?"

Elio answered, daring not to show his face to his friends. "I keep remembering that as a reason to never let it happen again. To never let anything that horrible, happen again..."

The Nurse placed her hands at her hips. "Then someone does something like that again. With all I heard... what happened in the dream would end up happening in real life. Where the consequences do matter!"

Gladion approached Elio to try and talk some sense into him. "Those people are gone and none of us are going to allow anything like that to come back. We are still your friends and what is important after all that is those pokemon are getting through that trauma... you don't have to hide things like that from us. We may have to let more people know about... this, but for now we know enough."

Elio slowly turned himself around with a tearful frown. "Please... just tell me what you actually think about that, because no one in their right mind would..."

Gladion gave Elio a sharp glare. "I just did! You lost control of yourself, you kept everything about that to yourself and you let it get worse! If you refused to let us talk to you about this, it would have been a problem."

The Nurse asked Lillie and Gladion. "You mind if we talk about this in the other room?"

Gladion accepted the offer, Lillie refused. "I... I just want to talk to him a little more."

Gladion understood his sister's tone and was prepared to take his leave. "We will organize something when we get back home. But this is a start, I'll be back."

Creek click!

Lillie found herself alone with Elio, he took a deep breath. "I am sorry you had to hear all that."

Lillie closed her eyes, trying to think of what to do. "..."

Elio's frown didn't fade as he took a deep breath. "There is no excuse for anything that I did or even yelling at you all."

Lillie nodded. "This doesn't change anything I think about you. Your a better person than that."

Elio's eyes flinched until Lillie approached him with her lips puckered up. "What a...mmmph!"

Elio was interrupted as Lillie kissed him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and slowly pushed him into the bed. Elio was trying to push her back to break away until Lillie stopped for a breath. "Elio, I still love you. That has not changed."

Elio blushed back. "Lill..." The girl went back to kissing Elio. Wanting a moment of silence.

In the central lobby, by the video phone.

Gladion was prepared to call the Aether line. "This type of therapy needs to continue and this might help with other issues."

The Nurse asked. "Do you need me organize these notes into something for home?"

Gladion shook his head in refusal. "We just need someone to listen and say what is needed, because once he let all that out... it became hard to say anything. Now I just need to tell someone about this... because those events involve her as well."

The Nurse nodded and heard the front door open. "I'll get back to work then. If there is anything you need... let me know!"

Gladion gave a faint smile as he prepared himself. "It shouldn't be needed, but thank you."

Picking up the Aether line was Lusamine, who was startled by the sight of Gladion and asked. "Do you want me to go get Miss Wi..."

Gladion shook his head and gave an assertive frown. "It isn't needed right now, in fact this call has something to do with you."

Lusamine stared at the screen and asked. "What is it then?"

Gladion answered still frowning. "I know you and Miss Patricia had everything to do with that Cipher agent disappearing. Lillie and I found out more of what the Mew actually did to him."

Lusamine listened and closed her eyes. "Yes, I did leave that man to his fate. What did that Mew do to Elio?"

Gladion's suspicions were confirmed, he told her everything Elio told him. Lusamine gasped at the thought. "They were going to have Elio be rendered helpless as he listens to all that?!"

Gladion nodded. "Patricia was able to fight back and give us enough time to help Elio fight back himself. He went through a place he appropriately called hell to get to Giratina. What the place was and what he had to go through... we were able to help him get those emotions out."

Lusamine asked, knowing she is in no position to be involved. "That sounds like something he should talk to someone about, I will only make it worse!"

Gladion didn't hesitate to tell her as he had his arms folded. "In most cases... you would have. When we get back to Alola there maybe something we can all talk about, at least until we can piece together more. Are you interested?"

Lusamine gave a faint smile, her eye's looking eager to help. "All you had to do is ask. Anything else happened?"

Gladion answered in a frown tempted to shift into something. "We were going to watch some Phiones... until we found out some poachers were after them for something called Phione dew."

Lusamine flinched. "Are those Phione alright?!"

Gladion's unpredictable face shifted to a more serious frown. "They are and they shouldn't be a concern now. We might bring a particular Phione back... it's quite a lot of events for Manaphy to see."

Lusamine opened her mouth to ask something and stopped herself. "There was a bit more regarding that Phione, was there?"

Gladion nodded. "When Manaphy found him and brought him to us, we found signs that he tried to escape the poachers, only to have a rather harsh wound. You would have Lillie to thank for saving that one. It's only going to be a few days until Elio obtains some apricorn balls, then we will start getting ready to come back to Alola."

Lusamine nodded in silence as Gladion was prepared to press the disconnect button. "Thank you for your time, goodbye!"

Beep!

Gladion hid a smirk as he let the Manaphy and Silvally out. "We finished talking. Let's go see if Papa is feeling better."

The Manaphy smiled at Gladion's smile and the Silvally gave a happy bark. When they went back to the room, Gladion flinched at an unusual sight. Lillie was on top of Elio, her faced pressed against his for a kiss; her pony tail was undone and her golden hair flowed down to cloak two bodies. Elio's arms were wrapped around Lillie's back, her hair and all. Two black hats fell to the side like the wearers disregarded everything around them.

Manaphy frowned and shouted. "Papa, Auntie stop that!"

Lillie flinched and bit on something, Elio's eyes cringed in pain as both broke the kiss. He was struggling to say something as he was sticking is tongue out to let it twitch from the bite mark, Lillie was adjusting herself and asked. "Br...Brother this is what it looks like, but we can explain!"

Silvally growled a question at Gladion as he stood silent. "...Both of you get off of each other. We have a couple more days before we stop having a reason to stay in this region. Anything else we have left to do?"

Lillie got off of Elio. "There is one place I would like to visit. The Ruin's of Alph, it could be worth studying."

Gladion raised an eyebrow. "The place of the Unown? It might kill a day, we should also continue Manaphy's training... just to see how strong he can get."

Elio and the Manaphy smiled to the request and said in unison. "We are almost ready to fight a full battle together!"

Gladion yawned at the answer. "We go to the ruins at noon once we see the Phione off. If you don't need anything, I'll be heading to bed!"


	13. An Unown Phenomenon

The next day, Lillie woke up to prepare her pony tail and check on the Phione's condition. She saw the Nurse preparing the six Phione for the morning. "Now, I know yesterday was scary. But no one should hurt you..."

One of the Phione recognized Lillie and waddled over to her. "Phione!"

The other Phione turned around to see Lillie and leaped at her for a dog pile.

Thud! Plop! Elio and Gladion arrived to see the chaos, with Manaphy waving a hello and Silvally barking a good morning.

Elio prepared the baby harness and shouted to Lillie. "Good morning, I think Phione told the others about you!"

Lillie pushed the Phione away and puffed up her cheeks. "Are you two going to help me or are you just going to stand there?"

Elio had a Manaphy at his harness and frowned in apology. "Can't, I'm carrying a baby!"

Gladion saw that the Phione were getting Lillie wet and clapped for their attention. "All of you get off of her, now!"

The group of Phione noticed Gladion and rushed at him instead. All of them except the lone Phione who was hugging Lillie's shoulder. "Phione?"

Lillie's puffed up cheeks didn't go away as she prepared the heal ball. "... Yes you can come with me."

The Phione clapped as he was called back in the ball. Gladion pulled the rest of the affectionate Phiones away from him as he asked the nurse. "Do you mind if we help you out?"

Nurse Joy didn't mind. "The sooner we can send these guys home, the sooner we can set things right."

The Silvally understood and barked at the Phiones, telling them to follow him. The three trainers's stared and followed, Gladion smiled at the scene. "Your all ready for this?"

At the bridge in route 32.

The Phione were splashing in the sea water. Lillie sent out her Phione to watch the sight, she was sitting next to Elio and the Manaphy who was sucking on a juice bottle.

Gladion petted the Silvally while keeping a guarding eye on the Phione's. "Once we have them heading out, we should be able to start our next adventure."

Nurse Joy noticed Ethan and Whitney arriving. "Your finally here! Tell Silver I said thanks for helping."

Ethan was disappointed and had his right hand behind his head. "He had more interest in stopping Proton than he did about the Phione. What do you want us to do?"

The Nurse stared at the rocks at the sea and requested. "We need a strong breeze of wind to cause a ripple, once they are further into sea, the current will do the rest. How many of you have flying types?"

Elio prepared a pokeball and shouted. "Salamence, come on out! Bob, I want you to make sure these guys don't run into trouble"

A Salamence emerged to roar as a Bibarel saw the sea and saluted his trainer. Lillie prepared two pokeball's of her own. "Lola, escort these Phione with Bob. Swoops, help Salamence!" The Vaporeon and Pidgeot prepared the order.

Gladion tossed his pokeball to let out a Crobat that listened to his trainers order. "This would be easy, just flap your wings toward the Phione!"

Ethan took out a pokeball of his own and shouted. "No sense in missing this going away party, Dragonite lets go!"

A Dragonite emerged to greet the sea as Whitney sent out a Bibarel of her own. "Chipper, help the others guide these Phione!" With all the pokemon out, the trainers ordered the flying types to blow in unison a strong gust of wind with their wings, the Vaporeon and two Bibarel swam with the Phione far into the sea.

Lillie's Phione was in her arms and waved his kin goodbye, Manaphy was at Gladion's side waving with him. "Good luck out there! Hope you all find your way to Alola soon!"

Elio closed his eyes in response, Gladion's smile turned stoic and asked his rival. "... Should we try your plan after we are done with the Ruins of Alph?"

Elio nodded. "Yes. He has grown alot during the week."

Ethan listened in and asked. "What are you two planning? It has something to do with the Mana..."

Elio stared sharply at Ethan, gave the siblings the Rotom Dex and asked. "You mind if I talk to you alone?"

Ethan agreed, feeling the stare of a struggling facade. Down the bridge, Elio answered clearly. "Ethan...Gladion and I agreed to raise this Manaphy until he is ready to go back to the sea. It is getting hard for us to go through with it and it is for the best he does go back to the wild."

Ethan thought of what he heard and whistled. "I heard Manaphy is pretty important in keeping balance to the sea! This going to be like an old release?"

Elio shook his head and whined. "After everything, neither of us can do that. When we are in doubt... we have one pokemon to ask for help. Isaac... or a Mew!"

Ethan smiled back in approval. "If that Mew can talk to that Manaphy straight, it wouldn't even be a real goodbye. Like taking a trip to another region."

Elio felt something in his chest tug. "It... it would have to be. I'll talk to Gladion and Lillie more about this... any advice on the Ruins of Alph?"

Ethan casual walked back as he answered. "Unless your collecting, the Unown are not something worth catching. If your studying them however, they hold a history!" Elio followed with a relaxed smile.

Simultaneously.

Gladion and Lillie were watching the group of Phione drift far into the sea, using the Rotom Dex; to get a closer view. Whitney was on her knee's and Nurse Joy was calculating. "By now they should be at a..."

They saw the Phione pushed along to the right. Whitney saw the group of Phione drifting and waving the escorting pokemon in thank you. "Those certainly are sweet hearts!"

Nurse Joy agreed. "A simple pokemon and among the friendliest."

Silvally barked a question at Manaphy, he tilted his head to answer. "Home?! I have home with Papa!"

Gladion's smile became wider. "You do. There may be something we have to warn you about... but I think Elio might word it best."

The escort returned, Vaporeon leaped out of the water and yipped at the Phione. Whitney's Bibarel crawled out and gave her a wet nuzzle. "All right Chipper calm down!" Whitney slowly petted her Bibarel as Elio's Bibarel relaxed in the water for his trainers return.

Elio and Ethan looked like they were talking about something odd, Manaphy over heard. "Wishiwashi combines together at a certain point to form into a giant legion of it's kind. It can be scary depending on the circumstances!"

Ethan flinched. "Shoot, and I thought the rumors of the Unown were out there!"

Elio noticed the Bibarel and prepared a poffin for both him and Salamence. "Bob, Salamence, you done well."

Lillie smiled until she sensed the urge to open a master ball. Out came a Mew that stretched himself. "Mew!"

Lillie petted the Mew and whispered. "We should be going to the ruins now. Elio, Gladion, are you ready?"

Both teenagers agreed, Elio called the Bibarel and Salamence back. Ethan adjusted his hat and asked Whitney. "We should be getting back to Goldenrod soon, you got some challengers coming last I heard."

Whitney was licking her lips at a craving. "Can we go past Union cave? I really want some sweet aprijuice!"

Ethan cringed in fear. "Pregnancy cravings! Well guys, we will see you soon!"

Both grown ups took their leave as the Nurse yawned. "I got to get back to work myself, have a good journey!"

Manaphy went back to Elio's harness and was making funny faces with the, Phione in Lillie's arms and to the Silvally following Gladion. The Mew began to float with the trainers and the Rotom Dex following behind. Eventually they made it to some ancient ruins.

The Rotom Dex buzzed uneasy as the Mew asked in a telepathic glow. "Pop's could you have Hoopa out. We got something to show you!"

Elio let the Hoopa out, who was stretching himself and listening to the ruins. "They are in there! All of you follow me and you may want that Dex in the bag... signal's get a bit messy."

The Rotom Dex was in a trance and responded oddly with strange letters, each with an eye. " u. BZZT! What was that?! BZZT!"

Gladion saw the Rotom Dex shake something off and guessed. "This must be a part of there power. Everyone stay close."

Traveling in the ruins, they found a few archaeologist observing strange writings on the wall and found an R, E, A, D, Y and a question mark shaped creature floating toward them. The Hoopa smiled widely. "They remember me! You mind coming with us a little deeper?"

Manaphy asked. "Something you want to show us?" The Hoopa and Mew nodded. "It's pretty cool." Lillie stared in question. "These are the Unown trying to talk to us?"

Elio guessed with a nervous smile. "Being psychic types, they will notice us before we notice them."

The Dex flinched and began to flash symbol's. " t. BZZT! Seriously stop that! BZZT!"

Gladion's eyes widened. "A single member of the Unown would only be able to say one thing. They communicate based on the symbol they are?"

The Phione bubbled in Lillie's arms and pointed at more Unown next to the Mew. An f, o, two l's, another o and a w. The group understood what was asked and followed to a deeper section of the ruins, having symbol's on the ground that spell something.

The Mew glowed in telepathy and asked. "Pop's, Mum's, Uncle. This is something Grand pappy showed me, the Unown will obey the whim of who ever can understand there power fully. Alone, an Unown would not do much, but together..."

The Silvally barked and sensed something around him, the Mew nodded as the Hoopa had some Unown fly toward him. "You got it, together they can grant any wish you desire if you know what to do."

Hoopa glowed and brought together an r, an e, an d, two y's and two o's. They sang together to form the word's red yoyo, glowing a blue light flickered in Hoopa's hands. A red yoyo was formed, Gladion's eyes widened. "Together they have the power to grant wishs?"

Hoopa shook his head. "Kind of, they can make reality into a play thing. They mostly spend there time inside here or any familiar, if you mess around with them too much..."

The Mew sensed the Hoopa struggling to say the words and answered for him. "It can go out of control or make a... higher power very very mad! Grand pappy does this during emergencies."

Manaphy flinched and was hesitate to ask the Unown. "... Can you make us apricorn juice?"

The Unown floated aimlessly like they had no knowledge of what was said, Hoopa shrugged. "It takes a bit more than that to tell them what to do."

Elio flinched at an idea and thought of it. "Gladion and Hau were turned into a pokemon once upon a time, maybe if I can get a visual... like what Lillie gotten from her trip." The Unown began to glow, forming in front of Elio was what looked like a blue glow.

Pew!

Falling limp looked like a Riolu plush that has a sharp frown and a Rowlet plush that has a bird's smile and a blue bag.

Gladion and Lillie flinched at the sight, the oldest of the trio asked. "Wha... what did you do?"

Elio blinked at the sight and picked up the two plush toys. "I have no idea... was this Riolu you?"

Gladion recognized the frown and posed in denial. "N...no!"

Lillie is about to squeal at the likeness as she searched her bag. "Oh my, Gladion that is actually you! Let me see if I can..."

Lillie felt something and pulled it out, an Alolan Vulpix plush toy that has a bag similar to the Rowlet's. She placed her plushie between the two and visioned it. "To think Palkia and Dialga have been through a world like that."

Manaphy stared at the bag on the Vulpix plush and asked. "Auntie, what's in that bag?"

Lillie flinched and was hesitate to look, in the bag was nothing. "Phew! Manaphy, I should tell you that Elio likes to pick on regarding things in my bag!"

The Manaphy stared at Elio, very stoically as Gladion asked in a familiar stare. "Why do you do that in the first place?"

Elio blushed. "It started with a pokemon Lillie was carrying around in a bag. It was an escape artist and at the time... Lillie didn't have nearly as much confidence as she does now. We joke about a pokemon we nicknamed Nebby never staying in the bag willingly. It started becoming funny again when other pokemon go into Lillie's bag when she didn't want that. Including an odd colored Deerling. If that Vulpix was Lillie... then it appears Lillie's bag is in Lillie's bag! In fact I was in Lillie's bag for a moment... so now I know what it is like."

Gladion shrugged as Lillie puffed up her cheeks. "You wouldn't have known if you were not such a jerk about it!"

Elio smiled back. "It was still worth it! Hey Isaac, Little Horn... you mind if I try one more thing. If they have that kind of power... there is someone I been wanting to meet."

Hoopa and Mew were refusing, the former spoke clearly. "That's a pretty big order if it is who I think you are..."

Elio shook his head at Hoopa's warning. "It isn't Arceus, but it is someone else..."

The Mew sighed and glowed. "What is it that you want pop's?"

Elio asked. "I want to meet Selene!"

The Mew and Hoopa flinched as the Unown began to fly in droves to the room, the various symbols began to spin and sing.

Manaphy shivered. "Papa, what did you do?" Elio scratched his head and guessed. "I think the Unown heard me and are giving me what I want."

Gladion saw the Unown glowing, something began to ripple, his eyes widened at what was happening. "... Call them back, now!"

Hoopa gritted his teeth in a cringe. "I would have already gained control over them to cancel this, how much alike is Selene to Elio? Don't... use the obvious."

Lillie swallowed. "They parallel each other as night and day."

Elio flinched and realized. "She made the same wish... did she?"

The Mew nodded as the ripple began to glow and surround Elio. "It takes a lot to stop the Unown, if two legions of them are at work there isn't anything we can do. They know where you two can meet... sorry about this pops!"

Elio was consumed by the ripple in reality and the siblings saw him vanish in blue.

Pew!

Lillie closed her eyes and shook her head. "Why does he keep getting himself into this mess?"

Manaphy stared at where Elio was and asked Gladion. "Papa will be back... right?"

Gladion cringed as the Hoopa nodded, the teenager answered. "Yes... but he has a lot to answer for."

When Elio's vision cleared, he found himself in what looked like the inside of a temple. A strange light flickered above and several shapes liter the ground. "Wh...Where am I?"

Elio prepared a pokeball to send out an Incineroar. "Guppy... you know where we are?"

The Incineroar looked around and shrugged, he growled a question barring teeth in annoyance.

Elio answered in a frown back. "I wanted to meet someone I never had the chance to meet."

He heard a voice from a far speaking to a feminine bark. "This was a bad idea... hey is that..."

Elio faced the direction to see a teenage girl at his age; black hair, green shorts, a yellow shirt with pink spots, on her head a strange red hat. He was visually impressed by forming muscle at her arms and legs. "I heard of you, Sel..."

Selene ran to Elio and gave him a sharp glare, she slapped him across the face. "That's for back stabbing my friends to Hoopa!"

Elio felt his cheeks swell and was rubbing it. "Ow! You did that too you know! You don't see me trying..."

Elio was slapped again by Selene. "And that's for moving in on Lillie!"

Elio blushed. "Your telling me you didn't buy a house and invited Lillie to live with you?"

Selene blushed back. "I... I did." The Incineroar yawned and saw a Primarina flopping towards him, she waved a gracious hello. The Incineroar had his front paws behind his head and grinned a hello back.

Elio and Selene smiled that their pokemon are getting along and started the conversation over.

Elio introduced himself. "The name is Elio. I came from a timeline where... as my mom said it, pops tried to assert himself!"

Selene blushed in embarrassment. "Daddy Benjamin? My mom said otherwise. … How have you been treating Lillie?"

Elio blushed back. "Like a queen, we had a talk last night about some things... it went as well with you?"

Selene shook her legs and remembered. "I... I think I done a few things to have made him hide some things from me as well?"

Elio flinched. "What did Gladion do?!"

Selene answered calmly. "I did the impossible, I gave closure to the disaster that happened with that family and brought Mohn back. I even gave Gladion a home, I wanted him to notice me but it's becoming way too much when he keeps having me in his thoughts! Even more with Manaphy... raising a baby together done strange things for both of us and it's going to get worse when we have to convince ourselves of what is the best for him. You had better luck raising Manaphy with Lillie since you done this before."

Elio struggled to answer Selene. "About that... Manaphy imprinted on me and Gladion. I want to know since Hau and Lillie are dating in your timeline... how are they together?"

Selene flinched, her smile was about to turn to laughter until she answered. "Two guys raising a... that's actually funny! Hau and Lillie are a pair of sweet hearts."

Elio smiled back with his teeth grinning wide. "Good to hear that Lillie is doing well. It odd about two guys raising a baby, but we are managing pretty good! Since we are going to be stuck here for a while... anything else you want to talk about?"

Selene pointed at Elio with an assertive stare. "I want to practice something for later. Lana told me this would help Gladion's self confidence."

Selene clenched a hand together into a fist, placed it near her mouth and coughed. "Ahem! Would you take your shirt off?"

Elio flinched and covered himself. "Wh...Why would you think that is a good idea?"

Selene kept pointing. "Because it's easy for a guy to do it! I promise I won't laugh!"

Elio blushed and starting to do as Selene says, she stared impressed. "That's what traveling on the road can do to you, it's going to make Lillie very happy!"

The Primarina gasped at the sight, the Incineroar had his palm at his face. Both were about to get there trainers to back away when Elio asked. "You have any better plans to get Gladion to not freak out?"

Selene nodded. "I am going to have to surprise Gladion with something big, I will have to catch that Rai..."

"YOU TWO HAVE DWELT HERE LONG ENOUGH!" Elio and Selene heard a voice boom all around, golden light shined.

Both saw a familiar pokemon staring down at them, Arceus.

The Primarina and Incineroar cringed at the sight; Elio was stuttering as Selene swallowed and fell on her knee's in trying to apologize. "We...we just wanted to ta..."

Arceus glowed, had the Unown surround him in preparation. "YOU BOTH CAME HERE, MEDDLED WITH THE FABRIC OF TIME AND SPACE, ALL FOR SOMETHING THIS PETTY!? CALL BACK YOUR POKEMON, YOU WILL BE SENT BACK HOME!"

The two pokemon waved each other goodbye and were called back in there balls, Elio finished stuttering and apologized himself. "S...Sorry about that, see you... when we get involved with something this crazy Selene!"

Elio waved goodbye as Selene waved goodbye. "Take care of Gladion and Lillie. Tell them I'm sorry for earlier!" The Unown glowed and the two saw a flashing blue light.

In the Ruins of Alph.

Gladion and Lillie were talking about a few issues to pass the time. Lillie flinched. "You actually called mother for that?! Why?"

Gladion's frown lightened as he had his fist's at his hips. "We have everything needed to solve the mystery of what happened that day. Maybe now we can finally be on better grounds and have a reason to talk to each other again. With just Axew and Shiftry left... I would only need one more thing before the Aether Foundation can be much secure than before."

Lillie asked. "What is that?"

Gladion posed and smirked. "It's a secret, you met Heidi before and she is kind of my enforcer. Strongest employee in the entire Aether Foundation... the problem is I can't really hire for people without talking to Wicke about it and I need to wait before I make an inner ring." The Mew, Silvally and Hoopa sensed something coming before backing away, light flickered to reveal Elio with his shirt off and a hand mark at his cheek.

Gladion was about to say something to him before Lillie puffed up her cheeks. "Elio Sun, what were you thinking?!"

Elio blushed and answered. "I just wanted to meet Selene, she certainly is a person that would give you a handful."

Lillie's puffed up cheeks gotten worse, her green eyes squinted a glare. "Meet her indeed! What else did you do?"

Elio's blush didn't go away. "We talked... Selene wanted to practice asking a certain someone a question. But that is all!"

Gladion blushed red at who Selene may have wanted to ask. "It... it involved wanting to see someone without a shirt?"

Elio sighed. "Yes, she was pretty open about asking. Then Arceus came along and he wasn't happy with us goofing around, we got kicked out."

The Mew nodded and glowed. "That's kind of Grand Pappy's room. It's where he goes to when he want's to think about... complicated things."

Elio nodded and smiled to Manaphy. "In that time line, Selene is raising you with Gladion... I wonder how that is like?"

Manaphy clapped innocently to answer. "That me has a mama instead of two papa's!"

Lillie's puffed up cheeks began to blush as she stared at her shirtless boyfriend. "That's... quite a bit to handle. C...Could you put your shirt back on?"

Elio obeyed and was putting his shirt on, Gladion kept frowning at him. "You know when we get back to Alola, Wicke is going to want a few questions about you going off into another world... again! What did Selene do to you?"

Elio rubbed his cheek and felt rather sensitive. "She got mad that I betrayed her friends. I hate to be someone who actually tries to tick her off. Your all ready to go?"

Manaphy was trying to climb on Silvally's, he fell back in vain and was picked up by Gladion. "We have been. It's going to be a long trip to Goldenrod anyways."

Lillie put the plush toys in her bag, let the Phione crawl into her bag and prepared a master ball. "This might also be something worth talking to Burnet about. Isaac, it's time to get going."

The Mew was called back, Elio asked the Hoopa if he wanted to be in the master ball. "There really isn't much here besides the Unown... thanks for showing us!"

Hoopa smiled back and tossed the yo-yo into a Hoopa ring before allowing himself to be called back. "This wasn't what I had planned, but it's nice to know this. Try not to tease your girly friend." Elio stuttered embarrassed and prepared his own master ball. "Li... just get back in the ball."

Gladion had the Manaphy in his arms and Silvally behind him as they followed out of the ruins.

It was the afternoon and the sky looked cloudy, thunder was heard. Gladion's pupil shrank and was prepared to call the Manaphy back. "He is near again!"

BOOM!

Leaping from above a ledge was a Raikou that sparkled lightning and immediately noticed the group of trainers.

The Manaphy and Phione were shivering, the siblings were prepared to shield the two pokemon.

Raikou noticed the flinching and roared a question, Elio heard the tone and saw his friends looking at the Raikou in protective fury. "Raikou... Manaphy and Phione are water types, you know that?"

Raikou tilted his head at the two pokemon and continued to roar, Elio frowned and nodded. "... You don't even notice them and you let your power loose because that is what you are?"

Silvally barked loudly at Raikou, both announced each other. Gladion's glare at Raikou lessened. "... Like a storm, you go where you please. Anyone in it's path is best to get out of the way?"

The Raikou thought of it for a moment and growled, Gladion's stare became more tense. "That's nature, Silvally multi attac..." The Raikou leaped to the mountain side and fled like a lightning bolt.

Manaphy asked. "Papa? Your... your going to try to catch Raikou?"

Gladion looked down at the Manaphy and smiled. "If he keeps running into us. He doesn't intend to hurt you, his power is what it is."

Elio glared in determination. "Gladion... this maybe a group effort since none of us have a pokemon with mean look. I think those apricorn balls are finished by now and one of them is a very special ball for his kind."

Gladion's smile began to spread to Lillie. "Then it's settled. Silvally, do you mind partaking in this?"

The Silvally grunted in determination as Lillie prepared her Pidgeot and called the Phione back. "We should head to Azalea Town. It sounds like we have one more thing left to do."


	14. Lightning Strikes!

Friday morning at Azalea town.

Elio presented Gladion with a fast ball, a heavy ball, two love balls and a friend ball. "Like all legendary pokemon, Raikou is going to be hard to catch. But a pokemon of his speed would have trouble resisting a fast ball."

Gladion and Manaphy stared at the ball. "And you?"

Elio showed the quick balls. "Raikou runs every time we meet him, I'll have Mac do something for chip damage initially but otherwise we are herding him around. This quick balls work when you want to capture something right away."

Gladion took the fast ball before asking Manaphy. "Are you sure you want to watch? Yesterday was the third time we met him and the third time he frightened you."

Manaphy shivered and stared determined. "I have to get use those thunderstorms, facing it is the only way to do it!"

Lillie arrived on the back of a Suicune with a plan of her own. "The only pokemon I have that can match Raikou's speeds is Swoops when he mega evolves. Suicune and I will keep him from the north eastern routes. Your ready?"

The Suicune nodded and leaped to the forest north west with Lillie in tow. Elio prepared a pokeball and smiled. "I am going to Goldenrod to finish training Nathan... least enough for him to evolve, call us if you see anything. Salamence lets fly!"

Gladion and Manaphy watched Elio take his leave and prepared to travel past Union Cave.

Preparing the Silvally, he closed his eyes in questioning. "We came to this region to release a legendary and may end up coming back with one... wouldn't this mean Entei is around as well?"

Manaphy blinked and answered. "Someone... may have caught him by now?"

Gladion shrugged. "It's a possibility, though a legendary pokemon isn't something to one to fool around with."

The two saw a whole route of trainers standing by, Manaphy clapped and asked. "We are going to battle them?"

Gladion smiled and posed. "If they wish to challenge us, so be it!"

An hour later past Goldenrod City

"NATHAN FINISH THAT WIGGLYTUFF WITH AN IRON HEAD!" The Lairon grunted, dodged a focus blast and rammed at it's opponent for a k.o.

A purple hair woman whined as she called the Wigglytuff. "Awe, I thought we had it!"

The Lairon roared, glowed and began to grow, it grew two sharp horns on his head, his tail became larger, he went from quadruped to bipedal. "AGGRON!"

Elio smiled and asked the Aggron. "Nathan, how are you feeling?"

The Aggron grunted and asked his trainer what more is left, Elio smiled to answer. "I heard someone is adding something new to Alola... several beaches have a new past time that I want to try out. Mantine surfing!"

The Aggron blinked and asked in a confused roar, Elio answered in a shrug. "I don't know, but if I do really well then I can have people teach you all some new moves. Something to give you an edge over ground types and dragon types since the last move tutors I knew of can teach you ice punch."

Elio began to pet the Aggron as both continued their travels. "Once we get back to Alola, your actual training will begin. Now we can.."

The two saw a Raikou leap from the tree's, Elio prepared a dusk ball and shouted. "MAC LETS GET HIM!"

A Hitmonchan entered to see the legendary thunder pokemon preparing for something, he heard the order from Elio. "FAKE OUT THEN USE MACH PUNCH!"

The Hitmonchan leaped in front of the Raikou and startled him before punching him toward a fence. Raikou glared and shot the Hitmonchan back with a thunder bolt before leaping away to the north east, Elio glared at the direction and saw his Hitmonchan struggling to move. "That's enough for now."

Spray!

The Hitmonchan felt a paralyze heal bring his nerves back to normal, he stretched his arms and asked his trainer. "Hit?" Elio nodded in a determined frown. "Yes, that is who we are going after. Next time we see that jerk we are going to fake out again before trying to catch him. In the meantime, lets get to Ecruteak City... I want to study somethings at a library."

Near a city in the cliffs

Lillie was on her Suicune and felt amazed by how much of the Blackthorn City she can see from above. "I never thought I get to see Blackthorn City. Thank you for the short cut Suicune!"

The Suicune felt a pet behind his head and nodded as Lillie viewed the most of the Johto region. Suicune smelled thunder coming and warned Lillie to hold on.

Leap!

They found themselves by a river with a couple tree's bearing fruit, Lillie recognized the yellow berries. "Those are sitrus berries!"

The Suicune looked around and sense Raikou picking a couple out of a tree, healing himself from what looked like a blunt wound.

Suicune roared at the Raikou, Lillie puffed up her cheeks and squinted her eyes. "You knew we would be having a pokemon attack right away so you went here to heal yourself and keep the chase going?"

The Raikou finished eating and taunted both with a grunt, Lillie took out a pokeball and shouted. "Swoops, let's teach Raikou that he isn't going to play this game for long!"

A Pidgeot flew above, the Raikou sneezed in arrogance until he noticed the mega stone on the Pidgeot and tensed up, Lillie activated her keystone. "Mega evolve and use hyper beam!" The Pidgeot glowed into his mega form and flew at point black range to send the Raikou flying to a rock in an intense beam.

BOOM!

The Raikou crawled out, shook himself and rushed down a grove of curved pink berries. The Pidgeot was about to blow a hurricane at the grove until Lillie adjusted her keystone. "Swoops don't!"

The Pidgeot powered down and glared at the path before flying back to Lillie who began to pet him. "Raikou would think twice of coming back here if we stay!"

The Suicune agreed and sensed something south, the Pidgeot flinched and squawked at Lillie. "What did you..."

Lillie saw a familiar flash of light in the sky. "Is that a..."

The Suicune saw the light open something up, Lillie tensed up and called back her Pidgeot. "Suicune we need to hurry before something comes out and causes trouble!"

East of Violet City.

"Manaphy, ice beam! May our foes feel the chill of defeat!"

Manaphy shot an ice beam from his antenna and knocked out a Dodrio to a bird keeper that was prepared to call his pokemon back. "... That was over the top, time to fly back to town."

Gladion picked up the Manaphy in his arms and whispered. "You certainly gotten stronger."

The Manaphy nodded and clapped. "Silvally and me beaten them together!"

The Silvally grunted and felt something toward the sky as he kept walking, Gladion prepared a hyper potion and adjusted his Z ring. "Maybe soon you will be able to fight some... rather bothersome opponents, I should tell you of the Elite..."

Gladion saw something flicker in the corner of his eyes and saw Silvally growling, looking up both flinched at an... "Ultra Wormhole?!"

The Silvally lowered himself down and Gladion was prepared to call the Manaphy back in the dive ball. "This is way too dangerous for you."

The Manaphy got out of the dive ball in refusal. "No! Papa what is that?"

The Silvally prepared to rush to the direction, Gladion held on as he answered. "That is an Ultra Wormhole, kind of like what you saw with the Unown only these wormholes lead into another world that is commonly called Ultra Space. There lies something called Ultra Beasts!"

Manaphy blinked. "Ultra Beasts? Are those pokemon?"

Gladion was about to answer until he and Manaphy heard a loud intense thunder. "...Elio, the Rotom Dex as well as many who know about them consider them to be pokemon. But they are in a category similar to legendary or mythical pokemon in terms of power. They are a threat when they go through a wormhole into this world from what I know.."

They journeyed closer and heard an other wordly shriek that Gladion was all familiar with. "... It's actually that one?!"

Manaphy felt unnerved and asked. "Papa... what is that..." They group made it to a burning forest, being radiated by the Ultra Wormhole, to the corner was what looked like a Teddiursa in black goop, twitching an uncontrollable and painful spasm. In the center was a sight that made Gladion's blood grow cold, Raikou was thrashing wildly as a white jellyfish was latched onto his head.

ROAR!

Manaphy shouted without hesitation. "Papa, we got to help Raikou!"

The Raikou faced the direction the Manaphy shouted from and shot a thunderbolt at the group, Silvally leaped to the side as Gladion prepared a ground memory. "We need to get that Nihilego off of Raikou or its going to make things worse!"

Manaphy shouted. "Papa, let me help!"

Gladion whispered as the Silvally dodged a sludge bomb from the Nihilego. "If you use surf, you might hit Raikou by accident..."

Manaphy asked with his hand at his lip. "Z move?"

Gladion's eyes widened as he glared at the Ultra Beast. "That would work. Go Manaphy!"

Manaphy and Gladion leaped off the Silvally, the Raikou aimed a thunderbolt at the trainer and was blocked by the Silvally. Gladion began to pose like flowing water, strange light began to glow in the Manaphy. "The mighty tides will tear even the most archored away. MANAPHY USE HYDRO VORTEX!"

The Manaphy glowed and rammed the Nihilego off the Raikou; he flowed water all over his body and engulfed the Nihilego in a watery tornado. Tossing it toward the ground for super effective damage. K.O! Raikou roared and shot a thunderbolt at the Manaphy; knocking him back and twitching.

Gladion flinched in worry and shouted to Silvally. "Keep Raikou off of us with multi attack." The Silvally grunted and rushed toward the Raikou.

SWAT!

The Raikou was sent down to the ground as Gladion rushed to pick the struggling Manaphy up. "Are you okay." The Manaphy was trying to move, he was twitching from the shock; Gladion shivered and saw the Silvally knocked backwards by extrasensory power. The Raikou began to prepare a thunderbolt as Gladion tossed the first pokeball he thought would work. "Go fast ball!"

The ball rushed at the Raikou, dragged it in and landed in the scorched land.

Shake...shake...shake... click!

Gladion closed his eyes at one problem solved and was about to order Silvally to attack the Nihilego that got itself up, it began to float toward the Ultra Wormhole before it closed in an attempt to escape.

Pew

The flaming forest began to burn as a feminine voice shouted. "Suicune do something to put these fires out! I'll take care of this Teddiursa!"

A Suicune leaped to the center and let loose a blizzard, putting the flames out and leaving frost in it's place. Gladion saw Lillie gasping at the Teddiursa's condition and used a heal ball in a panic

"Shake...shake...shake... click!"

Lillie picked up the ball began to cradle it before she noticed Gladion and an injured Manaphy. "Brother, what happened?!"

Gladion was finding difficulty trying to explain it and asked. "We should go to a pokemon center, do you have Elio's phone?" Lillie nodded as she turned on her phone.

At Ecruteak City.

Elio read a book with his Aggron and found a rather interesting move to note. "That's an awful lot of rock types that can learn aqua ta..."

Ring ring! Elio checked his phone and began calling. "Hello?"

Lillie asked in urgency. "Elio, where are you?"

Elio answered sensing the tone. "Studying a move for Nathan to learn, he just evolved! What happened?"

Lillie answered like she had something under her leap. "We are heading to Cherrygrove city. Can you meet us there?"

Elio sent out the Salamence and was about to call the Aggron back. "I'm heading there now. Keep safe!"

Beep!

The Aggron saw the dusk ball and blinked before grunting, Elio closed his eyes and nodded. "We found a move your interested in, we will talk about this later." The Aggron went back in his ball and Elio got on the Salamence for flight.

SWOOP!

Elio landed in Cherrygrove city to find Gladion and Lillie looking like they saw something horrifying. "...What happened?"

Gladion had a Manaphy that was breathing heavily at his right shoulder shoulder and a fast ball gripped in his hand. "We should show this to the nurse. It's easier to explain inside."

The trio went into the pokemon center, they found a Nurse Joy with glasses and a doctor's suit finished healing a pokemon for a youngster. "We hope to see you again! Hello welcome to the poke..."

The nurse saw the Manaphy with a scorch mark and asked. "It looks like he was struck by an intense thunderbolt? Do you have any others that need to be healed as well?"

Gladion showed the fast ball as Lillie presented with the heal ball. "We have a few pokemon but we need to go to the back, it's very urgent."

The Nurse nodded and guided them back to an emergency room, Gladion sent out a Raikou that was in an aggressive and crazed haze.

The Nurse flinched and sent out a Jumpluff. "Use sleep powder!"

The Jumpluff saw the Raikou about to let loose a thunder bolt and tossed green powder at the legendary pokemon, sending it to a deep sleep. She attempted to lift the Raikou by herself until Elio helped her lift him, with Gladion handing the Manaphy to Lillie and joining in. "Sigh! I didn't know you captured a legendary..."

Lillie sent out a Teddiursa that looked like parts of his fur was burned off. The Nurse picked him up, smelled something foul and placed him in a small medical bath before wrapping him up in bandages. When the Teddiursa was placed on a medical bed, she ordered a Chansey to take him to another room. "This is strange since Gulpin isn't found on this region, but Teddiursa should recover. Let me have the Manaphy and I will get to you in just a moment. Wait at the lobby."

At the lobby, Gladion was the first to answer. "If your wondering what happened... did you not notice an opening in the sky?"

Elio shook his head. "I was at a library learning things... you ran into more that just Raikou?"

Gladion closed his eyes and nodded. "It was an Ultra Beast... Nihilego."

Elio flinched as Lillie gasped. "That explains what happened to Teddiursa..."

Elio shook his head. "Was that Nihilego trying to eat that Teddiursa?! That must be when Raikou came and did something about it?"

Gladion agreed and answered. "Raikou has a psychic move called extrasensory, it caused that Ultra Beast to spit that Teddiursa out and went after something much larger. Which was why Raikou was attacking Manaphy and me that time in comparison to before when he didn't do that."

Lillie looked at the back room in horror and spoke of what she knew. "Raikou wasn't trying to scare Manaphy and when he was called out on his careless behavior he at least gave some effort to change. When Raikou discovered we were not going to stop chasing him, he instead thought of a way to annoy us rather than actually threatening us. When Gladion ran in to confront that Ultra Beast, Raikou was there to try and do something about it... he ended up being attacked by that Ultra Beast instead and ended up reduced to just his most extreme instincts."

HMMPFH!

The Nurse Joy came out with a more relaxed Manaphy in her arms and a mellow smile. "Manaphy was badly hurt by Raikou, but he should be fine. Raikou and Teddiursa have to be kept here for the day."

Elio took the Manaphy in his hands and cradled him. "He sure is brave. Do we have anything else to do or should we start preparing for the next two days? By Sunday we should be going back to Alola."

Lillie and Gladion didn't mind and relaxed as Elio requested to have the Mew's ball. Lillie asked. "Why do you need Isaac?"

Elio answered calmly and in a pain induced smile. "I want to at least get some things ready. Tomorrow we should see a game at the Pokeathlon."

Lillie saw the pain and understood, it has everything to do with Manaphy. "Gladion and I should be calling home... take your time."

Elio obtained the Mew's ball and walked out, Lillie prepared to go to the video screen and asked her brother. "I am keeping Teddiursa, the poor thing must be scared for life after that... what of Raikou?"

Gladion stared stoically. "I caught it with a rare pokeball, it is very powerful and it's mine to do what I want with it, including keeping it. I wished the circumstances of the capture were less severe though."

Lillie shook in sorrow and was prepared to call Kukui's number. "As much as Raikou was giving us problems... it didn't deserve that."

Lillie saw Burnet on the screen instead and began to smile as the woman asked. "Hello, Lillie! How is your journey in Johto?"

Lillie sighed. "Long, we should be coming back in a couple days. We caught a few pokemon we would like to show you soon..."

Out of the pokemon center.

The Manaphy woke up and saw Elio carrying him, disoriented he asked. "Wh... Where is Papa?"

Elio smiled and calmed him down. "Gladion is at the pokemon center. He told me you helped save Raikou from a really nasty encounter with that Ultra Beast."

Manaphy nodded and nuzzled at Elio. "Papa... what are we going to learn now?"

Elio sighed. "An important warning about people. Some are legitimately friendly, others can pull that friendliness as a facade to get you in a bad situation. Before we talk more... I want you to meet someone, say hello to Isaac."

Out of the master ball came a Mew that yawned at the sight. "Mew?"

Elio's eyes watered in hesitation, the Mew glowed and read Elio's thoughts. "How am I going to ask Isaac to do this... make Manaphy going into the sea be his choice?"

The Mew glowed in silence and waved at the Manaphy. "You certainly grown! Pop's and Uncle have done a very good job at taking care of you!"

The Manaphy waved back. "Papa's taught me a lot, they have a little more to do before we can leave this place."

The Mew nodded and smiled. "There is one pokemon you might want to meet soon. He is the reason Uncle had to come to this region."

The Manaphy gasped. "Who is that pokemon?"

The Mew answered. "The Guardian of the Sea... Lugia. He might have more to teach you where your papa's cannot follow."

The Manaphy frowned in thought. "...Papa's have been everywhere. What does Lugia know?"

The Mew giggled at the Manaphy. "About where you really came from... the vast sea. Lugia is a very nice pokemon as well and you might learn a lot from him."

The Manaphy pressed his antenna together, frowning at the thought of leaving the ones who raised him. "I'll... I'll think about it."

The Mew felt his stomach rumbling and finished the conversation. "It isn't going to be for at least two days. We will ask again then, okay?"

The Manaphy nodded and let Elio pick him up. "Thank you Isaac... lets go get some lunch for everyone. Now Manaphy, I know a very good example of someone not being what they appear to be!"

In the pokemon center.

Lillie finished showing the Phione to Burnet. "The other two pokemon is a Suicune and a Teddiursa. Elio had captured a shiny Beedrill and Kukui may need to be worried if the rumors of move tutors being seen on Alola are true."

Burnet giggled. "More unusual moves that is going to keep him busy. Sounds like you all had quite an adventure, I hope you come back safely."

Lillie smiled and nodded back. "We will, I'll bring Elio to you if I have to drag him!"

Both women agreed and disconnected the line. "Okay brother, it is your turn. Elio should be back if you want us to discuss about if it is okay for us to organize a few... meetings. It is his house after all." Gladion didn't mind and heard a door open.

A Hoopa already eating a bowel of food, a Manaphy behind helping hold chop sticks and Elio himself is holding a few bowels of... "Ecruteak has these as a specialty. Magnemite croquettes!" The siblings stomachs began to growl as they decide on food first.

The trainers saw to there pokemon being fed before they began to talk. Elio relaxed from the smell of food. "Isaac and Manaphy had a talk. We are to visit the Whirl Islands before we leave... then what happens will happen. Manaphy took what I had to warn him about... pretty well."

Lillie swallowed and frowned. "Did you really tell him?"

Gladion stared and answered in a relaxed tone. "He needs to know that a kind mask can hide something very vicious."

Elio laughed as he took a bite. "Keh heh heh heh! Was I about to interrupt something?"

Gladion shook his head. "No, but if she picks up the call... we should at least show her both Manaphy and Phione, the last thing we need is her thinking that we mistaken one for the other."

Lillie sighed in frustration. "After what Elio had told Manaphy... this may not be the best idea."

Elio bit into something meaty in his croquette and began to savor it, Hoopa floated next to Lillie and dismissed the concern. "He didn't use her as an example, it should be fine."

Elio swallowed and began to move on to the next bite. "All's well is going to end well. Gladion, what plans do you have for Raikou?"

Gladion sighed as he was starting to feel full. "Poni islands sounds like a place he wouldn't bother anyone. Give him some training and he will help Regirock out if he has to deal with a fighting type again."

Elio wondered about the Phione and asked. "Because Phione isn't like Pete or Makuta, if we travel again he is going to have to come with us or be at the Pelago?"

Lillie listened and began to concern herself. "We live so close to the sea, we won't have any problems with taking care of Phione. There is two abilities to know of regarding Ursaring."

Gladion finished his food and was about to burp. "Guts and Quick Feet. If Ursaring is under a status aliment, it will perform better in battle; especially with a certain move that compliments all of it. "

Lillie finished for him. "Facade. This makes Ursaring a very powerful pokemon... but that will happen if he want's to battle. Unlike Stuffel though, Teddiursa is easier to manage."

Elio was about to finish his food and smiled at Lillie. "It's another pokemon rescued. Both him and Raikou."

Gladion and Lillie agreed as the rest of the lunch went quietly. When the pokemon finished, they were called back and the siblings were prepared to call the Aether line; Elio had Manaphy in his arms, Lillie had the Phione in her arms. Picking up to the groups surprise was both Wicke and Lusamine. Elio smiled at Wicke and winked. "I been somewhere yesterday that makes Little Horn's trip less grand."

Wicke winked back. "Sounds like more research opportunities. It's night over here, so how has your journey been?"

Lillie smiled back. "Very well, we should be back in a few days."

Lillie took a deep breath as Lusamine slowly began to frown in realizing why the Phione and Manaphy are at the screen. "Mother, just so you know. Phione was what was rescued the other day."

Gladion agreed and pointed to the Manaphy who was sensing tension. "This is the Manaphy Elio and I have been raising. In case you end up seeing one but not the other." Lusamine stared down at the Manaphy and Phione; the Phione was bubbling a hello as the Manaphy was observing.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "I see, it seems you have came a long way."

Gladion knew she was talking about the Manaphy and asked Elio. "I kind of requested that she visit's your house at some point to talk about... that. As long as we invite Patricia we should be good?"

Elio raised an eyebrow and frowned. "You actually invited Lusamine over?! I really don't mind as long as you or Lillie give the word that it is okay. Just odd that you are the one to actually ask her."

Gladion smirked at Elio as Lillie continued the conversation. "Anyways, mother. You should remember the rules by now, how has father been?"

Lusamine stared at her children in a hidden look of pride. "He has been busy like usual... though that poor Axew has had an episode. Mohn did an excellent job calming him down."

The siblings smiled back as the Manaphy squinted his eyes suspiciously. "L...L...Laurtrec?!"

Elio flinched and whispered to the Manaphy. "No, the blonde woman is Lusamine and the purple hair woman is Wicke."

Manaphy pointed at Lusamine. "Laurtrec!"

Gladion raised an eyebrow in confusion saw Elio looking cold and asked. "What is he even talking about?"

Elio answered Gladion in apology. "A character from a video game, one in golden armor that when you rescued him, promises to pay you back and ends up..."

Elio got up with the Manaphy in his arms. "Sorry for this, continue your conversation!"

Elio left as Lillie guessed what Manaphy was talking about. "Mother, if that Manaphy is taught about people, then he should be grown enough to start making a big choice soon."

Lusamine nodded in a lightened frown and asked trying to keep the conversation on a positive note. "... Any pokemon you two have encountered?"

Lillie frowned and nodded. "Yes, but they are not your business... except for a Teddiursa that was in peril. Elio caught a shiny Beedrill."

Lusamine guessed as Gladion posed in thought of why would Elio bother with a Beedrill. Both said in unison. "Mega evolution!"

The mother and son flinched, Lusamine remembered another thing for her children to know. "The second of those keystones are usable now, so if Elio gets any ideas..."

Gladion glared at Lusamine and gave her a warning. "You know how unstable mega evolution can get! While I have doubts Altaria suffers that much on mega evolving, you do remember what you put that thing through that might have shattered that bond!"

Lusamine sighed at remembering. "... Those three days undid the months we spent together. The keystone are still something to be studied before hand and I doubt he is going to wait that long with the Beedrill."

Gladion agreed. "He wouldn't but don't mess with mega evolution. We will let you know when we are back on Johto. Miss Wicke, would you like to come to these sessions? We gotten a lot from Elio just by having one person listen."

Wicke bubbled in excitement at the Phione and smiled a yes. "You can tell us where when you get back. Master Gladion, Miss Lillie, we hope for a safe your safe journey home!"

The siblings smiled at the good wishes as Lillie prepared the disconnect button. "Miss Wicke, mother... we will see each other again on Alola. Take care and tell father about this!"

The two women waved a goodbye as Gladion was gave a small smirk and waved goodbye.

Beep!

Lillie sighed as the Phione stared ignorant. "If mother tries mega evolving that Altaria, someone is going to have to do something about that!"

Gladion agreed and posed. "We should talk to Elio about this. Otherwise things have been going according to plan."

Both agreed as they asked the Nurse if she had seen Elio; she pulled her glasses forward and answered. "He is in the first room by the left. He had to talk to Manaphy about a few social warnings."

Gladion shrugged. "I don't know who Manaphy was talking about... but Elio sure does. Thank you."

Both found Elio whispering to the Manaphy. "It's hard to really forgive someone that horrible to your friends. She is getting better though... but next time you suspect someone like that, keep it to yourself until they are not in hearing range."

Manaphy yawned. "Okay papa!" Lillie coughed a question to Elio. "We need to talk."

Elio cringed and answered. "I am not going to talk about Laurtrec since he was the best example to teach Manaphy. Laurtrec is a character that seems friendly until you served your use... then he hinders most of your game just because he can."

Lillie shook her head as both her and Gladion frowned. "He sounds terrible already, we fought a mega Altaria before... what is it that you know?"

Elio's eyes widened. "Of course she would try that. Nathan and Megan's training hasn't even started. I don't even have a Beedrillite, mega Aggron has a steel type to go against mega Altaria's new typing in place of flying... fairy!"

Gladion stared, pressed his fingers between his eyes and spoke what he knew. "I know of mega Aggron, it loses it's rock type for a new ability in Filter. If that Altaria has a move to work against steel types... which it does, it won't do as much damage. The problem is Lusamine's Altaria is a special attacker."

Lillie swallowed nervously. "Mega Altaria also gains more offensive power and has it's ability changed to pixilate. That Altaria does know hyper voice."

Manaphy asked. "Mega evolution is... bad?"

Gladion was hesitate to answer. "It depends on the pokemon, depends on how long it is in that form and it depends on the bond between trainer and pokemon. Thankfully you can't mega evolve. While we wait for Raikou and Teddiursa to recover, we should go the beach in this city."

Manaphy yawned and was falling asleep at Elio's side. "Nap first."

Phione yawned himself as Lillie agreed. "Brother, it's been a long morning. We have the weekend to ourselves before we have to do anything special."

Gladion climbed to the top bunk and was prepared to take some rest. "Wake me up soon!"

Elio gently had the Manaphy in his arms and wished to the siblings. "See you in the afternoon then!"


	15. The Moment's Don't Tarnish!

Saturday morning. Elio was the first to wake up and found Manaphy missing from his arms, Lillie was snoring with a Phione in her arms. Looking around, he noticed Gladion was missing, took the Rotom Dex out, kissed Lillie on the cheek and headed to the beach.

Elio felt the golden morning shine and sent out his Hitmonchan. "Mac, how long it has been since you seen the morning like this?"

The Hitmonchan yawned and answered bored, the Rotom yawned with him and translated. "BZZT! Around a week ago boss, your feeling homesick? BZZT!"

Elio answered a yes as the Hitmonchan noticed something at the beach and asked. "Hit?!" "BZZT! Boss, isn't that the Raikou you wanted to catch? BZZT!"

Elio saw Gladion sitting on a beach, a Silvally was on the left side and a Raikou was on the right. He approached and was about to ask something until Gladion answered. "Nurse Joy said Teddiursa would be ready in half an hour, Raikou had a talk with Silvally and Manaphy."

Elio listened as he sat on the sandy beach, with his Hitmonchan staring at the Raikou. Both stared at each other as Manaphy smiled. "Raikou had a bad scare from that... thing yesterday. He said he was sorry for going out of control."

The Raikou growled and faced away in denial as the Hitmonchan sat down. The Silvally growled to the Hitmonchan as Gladion was holding onto the Manaphy. "We are actually going to go through with it tomorrow?"

Elio saw him staring more stoically at the sea. "We have everything prepared, is this was a bad idea?"

Gladion shook his head and kept staring, trying to find something to say. The Manaphy felt Gladion's emotions and looked up at him. "Papa, your sad?"

Gladion dismissed the emotion. "No... just thinking about something."

Elio struggled to find something to say and request the Silvally to make room. Sitting down next to Gladion, Elio asked. "... Remember Dusknoir?"

Gladion began to glare. "What does this have to do with Manaphy?"

Elio answered with a crestfallen smile. "It doesn't... but remember how long it was with him? You didn't battle together, but he was a pretty good extra eye while you were going through those two months."

Gladion agreed on the notion. "He is a powerful pokemon and was rather grateful to me. But he had to go back home."

Elio nodded and patted Gladion on the back. "When he did, it was on his terms after you guided him to Sinnoh and he was nice enough to at least show you the village. Just treat tomorrow like... how it happened on Sinnoh."

Gladion's stoic frown shifted as he directed his attention to Elio. It slowly shifted to a warm smile. "... Yes, like how it happened with Dusknoir."

Elio smiled back and felt a pat on his back in return, he stared at the morning sunrise until he sensed something from the master ball, he let out a Hoopa that sensed their emotions. "This has gone on long enough! You two are going to go through with this... but maybe just maybe it doesn't have to sting like it is going to!"

The Silvally growled as Gladion's smile faded to ask. "What is it that you want?"

Hoopa stared at the Rotom Dex and asked. "Do you two have a way to make moments... like what you are doing here, last?"

Elio raised an eyebrow. "We haven't taken a photo the entire trip and it's Saturday for one place Manaphy likes!"

Gladion's eyes shifted to relief. "Maybe, but it can be a way to keep some of the more treasured moments alive. Hoopa, where did you get this idea?"

Hoopa shrugged. "You know I had some friends of mine. A camera wasn't around back then to make it last..."

Elio saw Hoopa shedding something and asked. "If it was... you would have found a better way to keep those good times with you. I think I know a good place to start."

Elio had the Rotom Dex at his hands as he asked Gladion. "Is this a good spot for the first photo?"

Gladion was slow to get up, shaking as he was mentally preparing himself. "It should... because this is a rather big change between Manaphy and Raikou in comparison to when they first met."

The Raikou and Silvally listened as they saw their trainer stand with the Manaphy at his side. He stared at the lighting and adjusted himself to face the beach. "Manaphy, you get the front. Silvally by me and Raikou... be closer to Manaphy."

Elio saw the sight bathed in the orange glow of the sun as he aimed the Rotom Dex's camera. "BZZT! You think this is a good lighting? BZZT!"

Elio slowly adjusted to where a flash of light wouldn't get in the way of the image. "Just about..."

Click!

Elio saw Manaphy and Gladion smiling, the Silvally and Raikou looking mellow yet proud. "Boss, do you like this?"

Gladion was handed over the Rotom Dex and stared at the image. "Perfect! Do you three think this?"

The trio of pokemon agreed to the sight, the Hitmonchan took a look and grunted with his fists at his sides.

The Hoopa floated himself and squinted his eyes at it. "A good how are they now. Now we need a few more, you two should know them."

Elio and Gladion were smiling at the idea; Elio prepared the master ball and whispered. "Thank you for helping us with the idea and we do."

Hoopa yawned in preparation. "You thought of this one! See ya real soon!"

Gladion's joy was interrupted when he heard Lillie walking toward them, a Teddiursa was in her arms and a Phione was in her bag. "What you all doing out here?"

Gladion still smiled. "Planning, you mind if we take the scenic route to Goldenrod city through Union Cave?"

Lillie shook her head, Gladion asked the Manaphy. " Your ready to get going?"

The Manaphy saw Elio preparing the harnass and asked in a stubborn stare. "Yes, but Papa's you don't have to carry me!"

Lillie saw signs that the Manaphy is growing up and was wiping something out of her eyes. The Teddiursa smiled and clapped at the Raikou, Gladion petted the Raikou and whispered to him. "He remembers you. For now stay in the ball until later, you might end up seeing someone else very soon."

The Raikou, Hitmonchan, Teddiursa and Phione were called back in their balls before the group took a long walk to Union Cave. In the underground sea lake, Gladion organized a duo photo of Manaphy and Phione with Lillie. "Sorry that there is no Lapras for this photo."

Manaphy and Phione didn't mind as they both gave a smile with Lillie.

Click!

On the trip to Illex forest, Lillie prepared the Farfetch'd to once again cut the tree in their way. Lillie had Gladion, Elio and Manaphy stand infront of Ilex shrine. All were prepared to make a pose for the camera and Lillie saw a green flicker as she pressed the click button.

Click!

Her eyes widened, she giggled and showed the boys the photo. "Someone wanted to be in the picture."

Elio was about to laugh with Lillie as they saw a fourth individual in the photo. Silvally grunted at the sight of Celebi as Elio blushed. "Celebi sure likes us."

Manaphy saw the photo and giggled with his Papa. "He wanted to be in the photo!"

Gladion shrugged still smiling. "He did. Let's get out of here before we overstay our welcome."

The group made one more stretch to Goldenrod city and found that they arrived at noon.

On entering, they saw Ethan leaping for joy about something, Whitney kissing him on the lips and a Feraligatr blushing at the sight. "You found what while helping at Mount Moon?"

Ethan showed a something on his poke gear, causing Whitney to fluster. "I heard of those comet shards!"

Ethan blushed. "I know, we will have the baby supplies ready in a few..."

Elio waved and shouted. "Hi Ethan!" Ethan flinched and nearly dropped something, he turned around to shouted. "What is it... oh howdy! What are you all doing back here?"

Lillie answered in a firm tone. "We plan to go to watch the Pokeathlon later today. After that we are going to go back to Alola by tomorrow's end."

Ethan grinned and adjusted his hat. "In that case, Elio. Do you need a minute to get ready?"

Elio raised an eyebrown until he saw the look of a battler. "... Give me a minute to get a team ready. It's and old but good one!"

Elio rushed to the pokemon center as Gladion asked. "Your going to challenge the Alolan Champ?"

Ethan nodded. "Yep! I heard Alola is known for having a pretty special item called Z crystals. It might be worth checking them out first hand."

Whitney was about to pout, then she started to blush. "I seen some of the moves that came from those crystals watching the World Tournament, they are pretty strong!"

Ethan agreed. "This is the best way to see how strong it can really get! You all mind watching?"

Gladion, Lillie, Silvally and Manaphy didn't mind as they went to the side walk to prepare. Elio came back with a Midnight Lycanroc holding a focus sash. "Okay Ethan... this is what you want?"

Ethan twist his hat forward and stared sharply with his Feraligatr. "It is, lets battle!"

Vs Pokemon Trainer Ethan.

Ethan gave his Feraligatr a life orb and shouted to him. "Feraligatr lets do this!"

The Feraligatr stomped forward at the growling Lycanroc, Elio immediately yelled and stomped at the ground. "GLADIATOR, STONE EDGE!"

The Lycanroc rushed in front of the Feraligatr and punched the ground, causing the street to erupt and impale the foe for a critical hit.

The Feraligatr grunted and leaped above, Ethan shouted back. "Lets try icy wind first, get that sash gone!"

The Feraligatr felt the life orb drain as he inhaled and blew a frigid wind, slowing the Lycanroc down and leaving him open for Ethan to order. "Now to try that move those guys learned from this Alola. Use liquidation!"

The Feraligatr was about to fall down, his claws glowed wet as the life orb siphoned more. SWAT!

The Lycanroc was knocked back to the street for super effective damage. K.O! Elio flinched, licked his lips and called the Lycanroc back. "You done enough. SURFER LETS DO THIS!"

Out came an Alolan Raichu surfing into battle with a set of choice specs, Elio shouted. "THUNDER BOLT THAT FERALIGATR!"

The Raichu's charged his cheeks and shot the Feraligatr. BZZT! Super effective! The Feraligatr twitched and fell down knocked out, Ethan called the Feraligatr back and sent his next pokemon. "Umbreon, we can take em!"

An Umbreon entered the battle with an apple core, spectators started to come all around to watch.

Elio ordered. "THUNDER BOLT AGAIN! WE NEED TO KEEP DAMAGING NO MATER WHAT!"

The Umbreon felt the electricity as Ethan ordered. "Take that Raichu out with foul play! Then get ready for his next trick!"

The Umbreon glared and rushed at the Raichu, using his own strength against him and slamming him to the ground for a k.o. Elio closed his eyes and called the Raichu back. "I got to admit, your pretty strong. BUT BUMBO IS STRONGER!"

A net ball was tossed, letting out a Golisopod that stood intimidating, an assault vest was being worn. "NOW WE MADE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!"

The Golisopod saw the Umbreon flinching at the size and clawed into him, sending him back to Ethan for a k.o.

Ethan squinted his eyes and licked his lips as he called the Umbreon back. "You still did good work. Ampharos, zap this Golisopod to kingdom come!"

An Ampharos with a particular stone entered the battle, the spectators backed away as Manaphy shivered. "That Ampharos has a stone!"

Gladion nodded and held on. "That's a mega stone. Thankfully the only thing that happens to Ampharos is that it has some hidden dragon traits no one knew. You will see that soon."

Ethan listened and flashed a bracelet at his wrist. "Now mega evolve!" The bracelet showed a keystone that radiated energy, poured into the Ampharos and caused him to grow wool behind his head and around his tail.

The Ampharos flowed his mane and crackled for a thunderbolt, Elio shouted. "NOW SUCKER PUNCH!"

The Golisopod nodded and sucker punched the Ampharos before it was shot at point blank range at high speeds into a building for a critical hit. Elio swallowed nervously and saw the Golisopod fall limp. "Wha... Bumbo, return! H.P WE NEED TO STOMP THIS!"

Out of a great ball came a Kangaskhan with a child wearing a particular crown. Elio prepared his keystone and shined. "H.P, MEGA EVOLVE AND USE FAKE OUT!" The Kangaskhan child glowed, grew bigger and leaped out from her mothers pouch before rushing in front of the Ampharos in unison.

Elio was about to yell loudly until Ethan called the Ampharos back. "Get back. Go Crobat!" A Crobat with a red herb took the Ampharos's place as Elio slipped and shouted to use earthquake, dealing no damage to the Crobat.

Elio cringed as Ethan ordered. "Now use sky attack!" The Crobat began to glow in power and ate the red herb, he flapped his four wings in unison and shot an intense force at the Kangaskhan duo.

Elio ordered. "COUNTER WITH A RETURN!"

The Kangaskhan duo channeled their affection to their trainer in a double punch combo, sending the Crobat back and Ethan to order. "Cross poison! Then we have everything for ready for him!"

The Crobat shrieked and rushed his venomous wings at the Kangaskhan, Elio ordered for another return that knocked the Crobat out.

Ethan switched, saw the Kangaskhan duo about to faint and smirked. "Dragonite, lets finish that Kangaskhan off!"

Out of a pokeball came a Dragonite with a yache berry at hand. Trainer and pokemon glared in unison as the Dragonite rushed at the Kangaskhan in extreme speed, sending her falling back and the child to power down. K.O!

Elio called the Kangaskhan duo back and tossed a quick ball. "LOST, ITS ON YOU!"

Whitney stared at the pokemon Elio sent out from the audience as she was cradling her belly. "I seen that one, it's an easy one for people around here to mistake that for a Pikachu... Mimikyu?"

Lillie nodded as the Manaphy was in awe. "It's a very powerful pokemon, watch."

Elio flashed his Z ring and posed like a pixie, the Mimikyu was bathed in a strange light as Ethan shouted. "Dragonite use fire punch! Break that disguise before he gets the big one!"

The Dragonite grunted and rushed at the Mimikyu with a fiery fist. PUNCH! The Mimikyu's disguise broke as the area emitted a pink mist, the Mimikyu tapped the Dragonite at the nose and sent him crashing into the street for a k.o.

Ethan's eyes widened. "Dragonite, are you okay?" The Dragonite was dazed and out, Ethan shivered and called him back before tossing the sport ball. "Venomoth we need to stop that Mimikyu! Use sleep powder!"

The Venomoth began to flutter green powder, the Mimikyu dashed out of the way, giving Elio the chance to shout. "SHADOW CLAW!"

The Mimikyu clawed into the Venomoth that listened to his trainers next order. "Again! We have this one asleep we can win this!"

The Venomoth tried again and sent the Mimikyu into a deep sleep, Ethan sighed and ordered. "Now use sludge bomb and don't let up!"

The Venomoth shot a ball of sludge at the Mimikyu, sending her back as Elio kept ordering. "LOST PLEASE WAKE UP! WE JUST HAVE THAT AMPHAROS LEFT AFTER THIS VENOMOTH!"

The Mimikyu wasn't budging as the Venomoth shot again for a k.o. Elio's smile faded as he called the Mimikyu back and tossed his last pokemon, an Incineroar with an expert belt above his fiery belt. "GUPPY LETS FINISH THIS!"

An Incineroar leaped and saw an intense crowd, he roared in a boast.

Ethan quickly ordered. "Sleep powder again!"

The Venomoth flapped his wings as Elio shouted. "GUPPY, DODGE AND USE FLARE BLITZ!"

The Incineroar rushed to the powder, leaped above it and crashed down at the Venomoth with his elbow.

BOOM!

The street was left with a crater, the Incineroar had a scorched Venomoth knocked out twitching. Ethan called the Venomoth back and tossed his remaining pokemon. "Ampharos, lets get back in there and finish this!"

Elio glared and ordered. "GUPPY DO THE EARTHQUAKE SLAMMER!"

The Incineroar saw the mega Ampharos, smirked he clenched his paws into fists, slammed them to the ground and caused the ground underneath the Ampharos to erupt to send it flying back. He reverted back to his normal form before he landed, knocked out. Ethan saw he was defeated, turned his hat back and whistled. "You sure are a tough trainer! Glad I was able to catch this."

Elio panted and approached Ethan to shake his hand. "It's been a while since someone backed me into a corner like that!"

Manaphy shivered in the audience. "Papa is a strong one!"

Gladion agreed as Silvally barked a question, Lillie answered. "These are trainers who took the title of champion. Battles like these are expected."

Whitney was crying loudly over Ethan's loss as the Incineroar was showing off to the younger children.

When both trainers approached, Ethan was comforting Whitney as Elio showed the siblings tickets. "Ethan said he is going to partake in the Pokeathlon. Should we all get going to watch?"

The siblings agreed as Manaphy asked. "Papa, why are you not going to do them?"

Elio shrugged. "Not much time training for them. But it should be a watch, we will get some aprijuice ready on the way. Okay?"

Manaphy's smile widened as he leaped in Elio's arms, ready to watch the big game.


	16. On Silver Wings

The previous day's events watching the pokeathlon was tiring to the trio of Elio, Lillie and Gladion. While Elio had prepared for the morning and slept the night away, Lillie was the first to wake up and notice that Gladion had not slept much.

She sneaked to the lower bunk and shook Elio, whispering. "We need to talk."

Elio snapped awake and saw Lillie staring down in concern. "Wha..."

Lillie placed her finger at his lips. "Not here."

Out of the pokemon center, Lillie took a deep breath. "Elio, you and Gladion have cared for that Manaphy and you both agreed to let him back into the sea. I understand if your hesitate to do this."

Elio nodded and sighed. "Gladion and Manphy have especially gotten close. It gets harder each day and today is that day."

Lillie saw Elio is hesitating to ask something and hugged him. "It does. What were you going to do?"

Elio answered, trying to remind himself that what is going to happen is the best for Manaphy. "First, we spend some time in Olivine City. The place Manaphy was born in, have him, Blattron and Silvally together for a group photo before we think of swimming to the Whirl Islands... there is another pokemon Manaphy never had the chance to meet until now."

Lillie asked, seeing the pain in Elio's eyes. "Floats? Why are you three going to the Whirl Islands?"

Elio asked Lillie if she has the Mew's ball. "Isaac knows more about this. If we have Manaphy go back to sea like he is... we wouldn't be able to do it without breaking his heart."

Lillie was about to say something and silently let the Mew out that began to glow his eyes. Lillie felt the psychic power and quietly listened. "I... I see. Elio, you know this is going to be even harder for you and Gladion... right?"

Elio felt tears flowing through his eyes and answered. "For Manaphy, it isn't even a goodbye. It's just him traveling out there without us."

Lillie sighed and felt tears of her own. "For you and Gladion... it will depend on how Manaphy reacts."

She kissed Elio on the cheek and whispered. "Let's just see if this plan would work."

The duo noticed Gladion racing with the Manaphy, Elio was knocked down by the pokemon. "I win!"

Lillie saw Gladion's smile and asked. "We should get going to Olivine City... there is one more thing we need to do before this journey is over."

The Manaphy blinked. "W...Whirl Islands?"

Lillie picked the Manaphy up and started to nuzzle at him. "Not yet. Papa Elio has another pokemon he would like you to meet... he was the one who found you in the first place."

Manaphy saw Lillie's smile and nuzzled back at her. "Papa has nice pokemon Auntie." Gladion helped Elio get himself up and stared at him in silence before the group journeyed to the west.

At Olivine City.

Elio found the spot by the light house and was sniffling in tears before preparing a net ball to let out the Genesect. "Hey Blattron, does this spot seem accurate?" The Genesect glared at his trainer in annoyance and crackled. "A bit closer to the left... boss, you know that you and Gladion were the ones who saw the kid hatch. Me and Silvally just watched."

Gladion's smile was shifting as he prepared a pokeball to let out Silvally. "We know... but could you please be in this picture. Just to get through this."

The Silvally growled at the Genesect who laughed in defeat. "Fine, but don't expect me to be all cute."

Lillie took the Rotom Dex from Elio's back pack and began to aim. "Okay, Gladion... how exactly did it happen."

Gladion was hesitate to ask Manaphy. "This may be getting a little weird... we are trying to make everything we been through on this journey... photo graphed."

The Manaphy stared and frown. "Papa, please don't carry me like that."

Gladion flinched, he gasped for a moment and was about to smile in pride. "Then we won't!"

Elio lowered himself to the Manaphy to ask. "Can we have everyone be in the photo? Because a lot happened just when you were born..."

Manaphy nodded. "Yes Papa. A lot happened this week!"

Elio ordered the Rotom Dex to act on his own. "You will wait until you have that image... you will know."

The Rotom Dex moved out of Lillie's hands, letting her have a chance to be in the picture as she smiled to Elio. "Thank you."

The Manaphy went into Gladion's arms in a wide smile, Elio went to his side to raise a peace sign, Lillie found her way at Gladion's other side, the Silvally found a place behind his trainer and the Genesect kept a small distance from the group. "BZZT! You all are acting like I expect you to! One... two... BZZZT!" Click!

The Rotom Dex hovered to them to show what was an outstanding group photo. Gladion looked back at the Genesect in disappointment and directed his gaze at Elio. "Anything else we should do before we go?"

Elio nodded in silence and prepared a dive ball. "Okay Manaphy... it's time you meet Floats!"

The Manaphy got himself out of Gladion's arms and followed to the beach shore, the group followed and saw Elio let the Alomomola out that cheered a hello at Manaphy.

The Genesect listened and crackled softly. "Smart fish to know what needs to be done!"

Lillie and Gladion saw the Manaphy crawl to the Alomomola and stared in trying to decide on what to say. "... Thank you for finding me and helping Papa's!"

The Alomomola smiled like it wasn't a problem before being hugged by the Manaphy, the two began to play as Lillie sensed something from the master ball.

Out came a Mew that was tilting his head and spinning around. "Manaphy sure has made a lot of friends! Uncle, do you still have the Silver Wing?"

Gladion searched his bag and found the wing. "... Lugia is waiting for us in the same place?"

The Mew nodded and stared at the two water types. "Uncle, this is hurting you and the sooner we get there, the sooner this can stop hurting you."

Gladion agreed and requested that Elio prepares, the Alolan champ prepared a net ball and ultra ball. "Blattron, I'll let you out when we are on the boat. Bob, it's time!"

The Genesect was called back and in his place was a Bibarel that crawled to the sea in preparation. Gladion called back his Silvally as he asked Manaphy. "Do you want to follow us?" The Manaphy was about to go into the water when he nodded. "The Whirl Islands sound fun." Lillie had a Vaporeon ready, a max repel used and was about to get on, staring at the boys with crestfallen eyes before they got on the Bibarel.

Following the same route, the boys used repel's of their own and let the Alomomola lead the Manaphy all the way to the south eastern of the Whirl Islands, seeing the whirl pool Elio shouted. "Floats... use whirl pool again!"

The Alomomola sank into the water and disrupted the whirl pool, granting safe passage and on the island. As they made it to the island shore, Lillie looked down to find the Alomomola awaiting orders. "... This was when Floats sensed something was wrong?"

Elio nodded as the Alomomola felt uneasy of being out alone. "All because of him. I'm leaving Bob out here to keep Floats company... we shouldn't be too long."

Lillie nodded and request that the Vaporeon keep guard, the Manaphy saw the entrance to the cave and was prepared to walk toward the entrance. "Lugia is deeper in? Lets go meet him!" The Mew meowed and followed, beckoning the worried trainers to follow as well, to the deepest part of the islands; toward the underground water fall.

Manaphy looked around as the Mew meowed a question, the Manaphy agreed. "It's pretty down here! Papa's you have been here?!"

Gladion was catching his breath as he answered. "Ye...Yes, Lugia asked if we can come down here."

He started to frown and bring out the Silver Wing as he asked the Mew. "Anything else we need to do to summon Lugia?"

The Mew shook his head and was about to fly into the water fall. "You all wait! I'll go call him."

Splash!

The group waited as Manaphy asked Elio. "Mew told me Lugia is called the Guardian of the Sea... what else do you know?"

Elio's heart felt heavy as he answered. "A legendary pokemon known in Johto and several parts of the world. He has the power to create and calm storms and is the trio master of the three birds; Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno. Because of his power, he lives in the bottom of the sea just so he doesn't hurt anyone... which was why he requested that Gladion and I go to the deepest part of this island to release him."

Manaphy sat on the ground to continue asking. "How did you and Papa meet Lugia?"

Gladion saw his Silver Wing flicker and answered in an anticipating frown. "He along with the three birds were dragged into Hoopa's schemes. The three birds wanted to stay with Papa, Auntie and one other that didn't come along."

Elio remembered and continued the answer. "He goes by the name of Hau, he is our best friend."

The Manaphy began to dance in excitement until he heard a splash from the distance, the Mew glowing a warning. "He is coming everyone!" A shadow was seen behind the water fall, a familiar form with blue glowing eyes stared through before sinking down below.

Splash! Lugia emerged in a pillar of water and flapped his wings. All in the room felt the wind as he prepared to perch at the edge of the water. Manaphy felt intimidated and looked back at his Papa's before approaching. "H...hello! Your Lugia?"

Lugia nodded and glowed his eyes, the Manaphy was startled after he listened. "Sea Prince?"

Lugia nodded and stared at the three in question, Manaphy looked back at Elio, Gladion and Lillie. "Those two are my Papa's who raised me, and the lady with them is my Auntie who helped them!"

Lugia kept staring at the three before giving a small smile and directed his stare to Manaphy. "... Okay, I'll ask them first!"

The Manaphy walked toward Gladion and Elio to ask. "Papa's, is it okay if I go with Lugia? There is places in the sea I need to explore and you can't follow me."

Both boys nodded in a calm smile, Gladion took a deep breath to answer. "If this is what you want... we won't stop you."

Elio joined in with his own answer. "Once you go with him, this choice is going to stay with you. If you are sure this is what you want, then go Lugia!"

The Manaphy didn't hesitate to leap at Elio for a hug, with Gladion being persuaded to join in. "Okay Papa's, I'll go see more of the world then. I'll show you what I learned someday."

The Lugia prepared to lower himself down, his back feathers flattened in anticipation as Elio and Gladion made sure the Manaphy was on its back. Both began to wave goodbye, Lillie and the Mew followed before the Manaphy kept a firm grip and waved back. "I love you all! I'll find Alola someday so take care of each other." Elio and Gladion stopped waving for a brief moment as they felt the words from Manaphy and watched the Lugia prepare to fly back into the water. Leaving behind a echo like cry as both he and Manaphy vanish into the water in a splash.

The water trickled, Gladion began to fall on his knee's. Elio lowered himself to give Gladion a hug, smiling with tears. "It is done, Manaphy is back in the sea. We done good today."

Gladion returned the hug smiling with relaxed tears of his own. "Yes... we did."

Lillie and the Mew joined in for the group hug. "This will all work out in the end, come on we should start going home." After what felt like half an hour, the group prepared to journey out of the Whirl Islands to pick their pokemon up and take a boat back to Alola.

At the Aether Lab Two Days Later!

Wicke finished organizing files and filling out paper work to justify investigation on extra dimensional activities. FFFWOH! Wicke broke out of her focus to flinch at the sight of Gladion's return, ever frowning and clinging onto a dive ball. "M...Master Gladion, I expected a call before you left Johto!"

Gladion shrugged and answered in a pose. "Lillie called home, but we were not in the mood to risk calling the Aether line... not after seeing Manaphy off."

Wicke stared at the dive ball and asked. "You and Elio actually let that Manaphy back into the sea?"

Gladion nodded and gave a faint smile of pride. "He is with Lugia and once Manaphy learns more... he is going to try and find Alola. I look forward to it."

Wicke saw the smile of pride and smiled back. "That is what makes those moments last longer."

Gladion agreed and told Wicke more usual news. "Lillie is safe on Alola and Elio should be here soon... you would not believe the pokemon we caught."

Wicke was about to ask as she heard the door open. "Then a week it is! Hello Miss Wicke! How has been your week?"

Wicke saw Elio walk in with a smile remembered a few exciting events and answered in a smile. "In comparison to some of your adventures, they are nothing that special."

Elio stared in curiosity before asking. "I'm here because of one of my trips that is that special, after that I got to get ready for my Title Defense!"

Gladion kept smiling to Elio and was about to take his leave. "Then you don't need me around. I'll be back at your house then, I am going to tell your mother what happened."

Elio saw his rival leave and frowned in frustration. "That is like him and she is going to have some words with me. He and Lillie have gotten quite an impressive catch though!"

Wicke was about to prepare notes when she took a comforting thought that Gladion and Lillie have been thriving. "Gladion has great hope for you. Now, what happened on Johto?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author here to thank you for reading this. Be ready some time next month for the start of the next fic in this saga. The Lost Ranger!


End file.
